The Musician and the Millionaire
by Waiting in the Wings
Summary: ELizabeth's life was normal until she met William Darcy, rich, young, oh and did I mention a vampire. When good and evil collide, can Elizabeth's and Will's love stand the test of death, pain and all that's real and fantasy. READ YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!
1. So you want to marry a Millionaire?

Elizabeth Bennet wasn't sure how she felt about trying out for the reality show, "_So you want to marry a millionaire_."

It hadn't really been her idea to do it, actually she had been dared to do it, so she had made a ridiculous video about really wanting to get on this show and apparently it had worked because they had called her in for an audition.

"Your Elizabeth Bennet, twenty years old-um what's your job exactly?" the woman interviewing her asked confusedly, not seeing it on her list.

"Yeah," Lizzie said sheepishly, "Well I'm an aspiring musician, and right now I work at the local movie theater,"

Lovely," the a stern looking woman said, looking over a pair of small wired rimmed spectacles that sat on her nose. "So Mrs. Bennet, why do you want to be on this show?"

"Well…uh Mr. Darcy looks like the kind of guy I would want to meet," Lizzie said with a nervous grin.

"Hmm, and does this obsession have anything to do with his money?" the woman asked.

"Hey, this is not an obsession." she protested, angrily. "I'm just here to see if I can even get on this show."

"Great," the woman said her stern face breaking into a smile, "You'll be perfect especially with your…uh uniqueness," she said looking at Lizzie's, red hair that was streaked with black and jean cutoffs paired with an worn band tee.

"So, we'll need you here tomorrow, at six in the morning packed and ready to leave. The woman said shaking Lizzie's hand, "By the way my name's Catherine,"

"All righty, Catherine, I'll be here ready to go," Lizzie said with smile, as she left.

Sadly Lizzie did not notice the small camera set up in the corner filming her whole interview.

--

"Hey, Jane guess what," Lizzie said calling her sister, as she drove to her small house that sat on the beach.

"What?" Jane asked sweetly.

Jane Bennet was twenty-five years, a successful wedding photographer, and the prettiest Bennet sister, she lived in California with Lizzie, she was small with extremely pale blonde hair and huge blue eyes, you're all American girl.

"I got on the show," Lizzie said in a sing-song voice.

"Really!" Jane squealed, "Wow this is going to be so cool, so when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Lizzie replied, as she changed lanes, "so, do you think you can handle life without me?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, I'll manage, but how do think Jack will feel?" Jane asked, secretly wondering about he was going to handle his girlfriend chasing after another guy.

"Uh, Jack won't feel anything, we've been over." Lizzie said with a frown. It had been a mutual agreement, Jack wanted to focus on his surfing and Lizzie on her music, and so their relationship ended with a pleasant good-bye.

"Okay, but if that's true, how come he keeps calling asking to speak with his 'Rocker Babe?'" Jane asked, hating the sound of a pet name coming from her mouth.

"Uh…I hate it when he calls me that." Lizzie muttered under her breath.

"What?" Jane asked, knowing perfectly well what. Lizzie hated pet names as much as Jane did.

"Nothing, but as far as I'm concerned we're over. And I am heading to marry a millionaire." Lizzie said with a decisive nod of her head.

"I thought this was just a dare?" Jane asked, half joking.

"It is, and truth be told I don't want to go, but then I would wonder what would have happened if I didn't." Lizzie said with a sigh.

"Aw, don't worry. Besides, it'll be funny to see you on TV." Jane said.

"Thanks…I think. Okay, Jane, I just pulled into the drive, I'll be in the house in a second." Lizzie said closing the phone.

"Okay." Jane said to the dead line.

--

"So, nephew. These are the girls that will be after you." Catherine said with a slight smile, as she lightly tossed the brown portfolio across the desk, which held the information about each girl.

"Great, another batch of gold diggers that are after my money, while all I want is this blasted curse to be broken." William Darcy growled, as he turned away from the fire place, which shed the only light in the dark office.

"Ah, Nephew, you know that you can hide the curse, they'll never see you during the day." Catherine comforted, in a slimy reptilian sort of way.

"And how do you propose we keep them from that?" he asked cynically.

"Dear boy, just trust me, the only time these airheads will see you, is during the evening time, when your curse isn't active." she replied, as she crossed her legs.

"Airheads." he scoffed, that's all that'll ever have me is bubble headed, gold diggers.

Catherine sighed before answering her cynical, Nephew. "You never know, there might just be a diamond in the rough."

"Maybe or maybe not." Will, replied darkly. "Just make sure, they never see me during the day or our cover will be blown." he finished with a wave of his hand, dismissing his Aunt.

"Of course." Catherine replied as she picked up the portfolio.

"Leave it." he commanded, as he turned his high backed chair, to the fire. "Please." Will, added in a softer tone.

She nodded and dropped the portfolio before leaving the dark room, without another word.

Will sighed as he stared into the flames, as if they would give the answer to his predicament, but he knew the only answer was the gold digging bubble heads that were coming to his Pemberly Estate, where they would be set loose, and he had agreed to let them come.

He could only pray there was a decent one among them.

--

Lizzie couldn't sleep the night before, so had sat in front of the TV empty eyed, until Jane came out of her room and woke Lizzie from her comatose like state.

"You need to get dressed; you're leaving in an hour." Jane commented as she entered the kitchen, wanting her morning coffee.

"Okay." Lizzie said dazedly, as she climbed off the blue and green couch and into her room.

"So," Jane called into Lizzie's room, "where's this millionaire's estate exactly?" she asked.

"Somewhere in England." was Lizzie's reply.

Jane was silent a moment before yelling, "your going all the way to England?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you." Lizzie replied with a shrug as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're heading off to England, wow." Jane mumbled as she fixed her coffee.

"Yep, now Jane, are going to drive me to the studio, or shall I drive myself?" Lizzie asked she poured a glass of orange juice.

"I'm going to drive you, it's my only day off and I won't miss my sister's departure." Jane said with a sad smile.

"That's good, because we need to leave in thirty minutes." Lizzie said heading into her room to grab her bags.

"Oh, okay." Jane said rushing out of the kitchen and into her room to change out of her pajamas and into a decent outfit.

**Okay an Idea I had let me know if it's any good.**


	2. An awkward first meeting

Will Darcy looked out the window of his overly large bedroom, and out onto the front lawn where the women were climbing out of cabs and staring up at the large mansion.

Awe was apparent in their money hungry eyes.

He watched as women of every shape and size, were greeted by Catherine and the camera crew, some giving a loud squeal and others a polite, but distant smile.

And, yet none caught, Will's eye, most were pretty, but none held the spark that he needed to break this blasted curse.

He was about to turn away, because there didn't seem to be anymore cabs coming, but just as he was turning another cab pulled up the long winding driveway.

Will immediately turned back around, expecting to see another airhead with a false smile climb out of the black cab.

But instead he saw a pair of jean clad legs, a long waist in a blue star covered hoodie, and a head with short spiky flaming locks of auburn hair, with black streaked through them, smoky grey almond shaped eyes lined in black, a full mouth and decent looking nose.

Will's attention was immediately captured, as she neither squealed nor gave a cold smile, but gave a wave and began to chatter, while carrying her bags from the car, as if each of these women were a long lost sister.

Will turned away, he hadn't seen that spark…yet, but she seemed to be the most promising out of all the women.

--

"Okay, ladies." Catherine said with a cold smile. "I'm, Catherine, and I'll be in charge of everything that goes on here. So if you need any questions answered, you come to me." she said as she surveyed each girl, and not liking site of the hoodlum looking girl that had just arrived.

"Alright," she continued, "Let me tell you the gist of how things work on this show. William Darcy, your bachelor, will be only seen at night, when he will choose one of you to have dinner with him-"

"Um…what will we be doing during the day?" a nervous looking girl of twenty asked.

"What's your name?" Catherine asked looking over her spectacles.

"Anne." she replied, attempting to shrink into the crowd, as each woman's eyes turned to her.

Catherine smiled, this was the kind of girl, and Will needed, one that was easy to control. "Anne dear, let me worry about that," she replied with a pointy tooth smile, and Lizzie could imagine giant fangs and poison dripping from them. "So, here's the rules, you will each pick a room, on the second floor only, and you will have roommates, now those roommates will be expected to go with you if you go into town. Alright, after you find your room and roommate, I need you to meet me in the parlor, which is on the first floor. Oh and one more rule none of you are allowed on the third floor, are we clear?" she asked.

Each girl nodded silently, but Lizzie found herself raising her hand.

"Yes, Ms…?" Catherine asked, as the hoodlum girl raised her hand.

"Elizabeth Bennet, but call me Lizzie."

"Yes, Elizabeth, what was your question?" Catherine asked, deliberately calling Lizzie by her birth name, hoping to irritate her.

Lizzie didn't really mind being called Elizabeth, but preferred Lizzie just the same, so Catherine really didn't annoy her and so her sad attempt to failed miserably. "Why aren't we allowed on the third floor?" she asked curiously.

"That's William's personal rooms and he prefers his privacy, surely you can understand that." Catherine replied sharply, and then before Lizzie could respond, said, "Ladies, go find your rooms."

And Lizzie felt herself being caught up in rush of bodies as they rushed to find the best rooms, but Lizzie on the other hand couldn't care less about what room she stayed in, just as long as she had a room.

After studying the interior of the first floor, Lizzie walked up to the second and was lucky enough to find a girl standing alone in a room, looking very, frazzled.

"Knock, knock." Lizzie said surprising, the rather plain girl.

She was tall, and thin with mousy brown hair, thin lips and wide eyes, that were surprisingly a gorgeous hazel color, she wore no makeup and her clothes were dark and dull colors.

"So are you going to be my roommate?" she asked with boldness, Lizzie had not expected from someone so plain.

"Yeah, I guess." Lizzie said tossing her suitcases on the twin bed, and then surveying the room.

It was large, the walls were a sky blue color, with ivory trimming, the room held a walk in closet, two dressers, a vanity and a bathroom.

"I'm Charlotte Lucas." she said interrupting, Lizzie's surveying.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Lizzie said turning her eyes to her roommate.

"I said my name's Charlotte Lucas." she replied patiently as she began to unpack her suitcase.

"Oh, I'm Lizzie."

"Cool," she said and was silent for a moment. "So I wonder, what William Darcy, is like." Charlotte said almost dreamily, as she broke the silence.

"No idea," Lizzie replied as she unpacked her bags and began to move clothes into the dresser and closet.

"Well, I hope he's pleasant, and if he's not, at least he's rich." Charlotte said with a slight giggle.

"In my experience, most rich people are jerks." Lizzie replied, as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, he must hold some sort of interest, or you wouldn't be here." Charlotte said knowingly.

"No, actually, I'm here on a dare." Lizzie answered as she disappeared into the closet with a handful of clothes.

"Hmm, that's a new one." Charlotte said thoughtfully, as she shoved her suitcase under the bed and then laid down on the well made bed. "So, who dared you?" She questioned propping herself up on one elbow.

"My sister actually," Lizzie answered, with a grin as she thought about the day her sister, Lydia called her up and told her all about the rich bachelor, and how she should try out for the show, but when Lizzie replied unimpressed, Lydia dared her to try out for the show, knowing perfectly well Lizzie couldn't resist a dare.

"What's her name?" Charlotte mumbled into a green decorative throw pillow.

"Lydia." Lizzie replied, moving the suitcases out of her way and picking up her black and white guitar case, and placing it on the bed.

"Nice name." Charlotte replied. "So you're a musician?" she asked rolling over and catching a glimpse of the guitar case.

"Yeah…um I'm going to head downstairs to find the parlor or whatever she called it. Do you want to come with me?" Lizzie asked standing up, not wanting to talk about her music, yet.

"Sure." Charlotte replied hopping off the bed and following Lizzie as she headed out of the bedroom, pretending to forget about the guitar…for now.

--

"Hello, Ladies." Catherine said coming into the parlor, which was a fancy name for a living room. "Now Ladies, I am giving you a job, tonight were having a ball, and I'm giving each of you enough money to buy yourselves a dress, makeup, whatever you need." she said coming to a standstill in front of the room.

"What kind of dress, like formal, semiformal-what exactly?" an anorexic, looking girl of medium height, with strawberry blonde hair and slanted green eyes, asked.

"Formal," Catherine replied automatically. "What's your name?" she asked, studying the haughty looking girl.

"Caroline Bingly." she replied primly, while fluffing her perfectly dressed hair, as if she was God's gift to men.

Catherine gave the girl a smile; here was another one who would do perfectly for Will. "Yes, it's formal and there is cabs waiting outside to take you into town and remember you and your roommate stay together." she finished, walking out of the room, as the girls streamed out excitedly.

"Follow them." Catherine ordered the camera crew, "and remember don't let them, know your filming them." she commanded, as she hurried upstairs, to prepare herself for the evening as well.

--

Will sat in the dark study, once again with only the fire giving any source of light, as he looked over each of the girl's profiles.

"Airhead, airhead." he muttered as he looked over each profile, occasionally seeing one that caught his attention, but none that looked as if they could break the curse.

That's when he landed on Lizzie's profile, and read it.

"Height; five-three," Will read aloud, "Age; twenty, weight; one-thirty, occupation; works at local movie theater, aspiring musician…" he dropped off as he considered this, no she couldn't be the one to break the curse, the only person who could break it was a blueblood, she was from America and worked at a movie theater to boot, this could never be the girl he was looking for.

Will closed the portfolio with a sigh as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass covering the oak that his desk was made out of and roared a horrible cry of anguish.

No one, was ever going to break this curse, she not only, had to love him, not his money, not his house, but him, and she was supposed to be a blueblood to boot.

There was no hope, absolutely no hope whatsoever and now he was forced to stay in a house with twenty of the most obnoxious, airheaded, gold digging, brats, and then he had to have dinner with one of them every single night.

But then Will smiled, there was a bright side, he could vote off the most annoying, so everything wasn't as dark as it seemed.

--

Lizzie twirled in front of the dressing room mirror, before heading out to show Charlotte, the dress.

It was long and black with bell sleeves and a silver ribbon through bodice, the long slightly flared skirt, hid Lizzie's curvy thighs, and had a form fitting bodice which showed off Lizzie's long waist, it was perfect for her body type.

"Oh, Lizzie, you look gorgeous." Charlotte gasped, as Lizzie walked out of the dressing room. "And I can fix your hair, for tonight." she said staring intently at her roommates short spiky hair.

Earlier as they were searching for Charlotte's dress, (which by the way turned out to be a short, silver empire gown,) Lizzie found out that Charlotte was actually a beautician and did hair really well and right now she was in between dye jobs, which explained the mousy brown color.

"Of course you can fix my hair." Lizzie reassured, relieved, because she didn't want to fool with her hair.

"Oh, that reminds me I need to pick up a bottle of hair dye." Charlotte said with a thoughtful look, debating on what color to dye her hair.

"Well let me pay for the dress and we'll be on our way." Lizzie said hurrying up to the register.

That's when Charlotte noticed a camcorder sticking out of a man's hat. _He's filming us. _Charlotte thought, angry at first and then realized he was with the reality show they were on, and let it go.

_Oh well, he's just doing his job. _She thought with a shrug as she hurried to catch up with Lizzie.

--

Will slipped down the winding staircase and into the brightly lit, ballroom unnoticed, because he had invited a few other guys to come and check out these women, plus Will was hoping they might run off together, ridding him of some of these women.

He surveyed the room with an eagle eye, as he glanced at each woman dressed to the nines, and shook his head; none of them could be the one girl, he needed.

That's, when he heard footsteps coming down the staircase behind him, he turned to see, Elizabeth Bennet, coming down the staircase looking every bit a blueblood, and Will had to remind himself she was nothing more than a movie theater girl.

And as if to prove his point, she tripped over the last step, accidentally, throwing herself into Will's arms.

The first thing he noticed was that she smelled like vanilla, it was pleasant and brief, not too overpowering and the second was she had beautiful eyes.

--

Lizzie thought she had the whole high heeled shoes deal, under control, until she tripped throwing herself into someone's arms.

She looked up to realize it was a man, he was tall, with a medium build, he had shaggy raven black hair, clear green eyes and pale skin.

Lizzie smiled, he reminded her of the dark princes in fairy tales that everyone forgot…except Lizzie.

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews and here's another chapter, so let me know what you think the curse is.**


	3. Dance with me, please?

"Oh…um, I'm sorry." Lizzie said her face turning red from embarrassment, as she removed herself from his arms.

"It's fine." Will answered, in a tone that said it was anything but.

Lizzie frowned at his cold tone disliking his attitude immediately, but still couldn't keep herself from liking his British accent. "Well…uh, thank you for catching Me." she offered, hoping to make some sort of conversation.

"I didn't have a choice." he replied, turning his back on her.

Lizzie frowned as she watched him walk away, that guy was a big jerk, she hoped William Darcy, was nothing like him.

That's when Charlotte appeared looking better than she had, when Lizzie first met her. Her once mousy brown hair had been dyed a nice caramel color, which set off her pretty hazel eyes.

"Hey, Lizzie, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked placing a hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

"Uh…I just met the biggest jerk." she groaned, "I tripped over the bottom stair and fell into his arms, and when I apologized, he had the worst attitude, about the whole thing."

"Hmm, that's awful, do you know his name?" Charlotte questioned, thinking about teaching this man some manners.

"No, I didn't catch it, but I'll give him one thing, he had the cutest British accent." Lizzie said, with a grin.

"Ah, get a grip girl. I can't have you falling for a guy, that'll treat you badly." Charlotte replied with a teasing grin. "Now let's dance, girl." she said pulling Lizzie out on the dance floor.

Lizzie was so caught up in dancing that she didn't notice the cold eyes watching her every move, as she twisted and turned.

--

"Yo, Will. Long time no see." Will's friend Charlie Bingly called, as he approached.

Charlie was tall and lanky, with short strawberry blonde hair, and wide dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." Will, agreed with a smile.

"So how is my sister doing, so far?" Charlie asked. Caroline Bingly as you might have already guessed was sister to Charlie, and so probably had the most advantage out of all the girls.

"I wouldn't know I haven't seen her." Will replied, his eyes focusing past Charlie and on a pair of smoky gray eyes and a head of flaming hair.

"Hmm," Charlie said with a shrug. "So I came back from my hometown of California, just to see you, and to make sure Caroline got over here okay. She might be pest, but she's still my sister." he finished with a shrug.

"Well, I'm glad you came down." Will began, "maybe one of these gold diggers will take and interest in you and leave me alone." he finished hopefully.

Charlie gave a little laugh before saying, "I just met this awesome girl, she's a wedding photographer, and absolutely gorgeous." he finished dreamily.

"And hopefully not an air head." Will, commented with a snort.

"Will how come your not dancing with any of these, beautiful girls, that came all over the world for you?" Charlie questioned teasingly.

"They didn't come for me, just for my money." he answered cynically.

"Aw, you don't know that." Charlie said with a wave of his hand. "How about the red-head over there, she seems pleasant." he said pointing to none other, than Lizzie, herself.

"She's not pretty enough, for me even to consider her, suitable." Will answered, loud enough, that Lizzie heard him and turned to shoot him a dirty look.

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just ask her to dance, please." he pleaded. Charlie had been worrying about Will for sometime now, it had started about a year ago, when he began to act strangely, he fired his housekeeper, and sent his sister to boarding school, and never came out of the house during the day, it was always at night.

Charlie had hoped this reality show, was Will's attempt at turning over a new leaf, but when he arrived, his friend was pale as marble and just as cold.

"Fine, I'll do it." Will stated, turning his mouth into a straight line. "Just for you." he said stalking over to where Lizzie and Charlotte were dancing.

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. He hoped one of these girls could change Will, into his former self.

--

"Lizzie," Charlotte whispered into her ear, as they danced. "Here he comes."

"Who?" Lizzie asked as she spun around.

"Behind you." Charlotte whispered again.

And Lizzie turned to see, the stupid jerk, which was making comments behind her back.

"Hello, I'm, William Darcy." he said introducing himself and causing a shocked look to pass across Charlotte's and Lizzie's faces.

"So, you're the reason I traveled all the way out here?" Lizzie asked coldly, after she got her nerve back.

"Possibly, it was that or my money." he replied equally as cold.

"Are you implying that I'm a gold digger?" she demanded in a disbelieving tone.

"Implying? No, more like stating." he answered forgetting all about agreeing to ask her to dance.

"Excuse, me?" Lizzie asked angrily. "You, don't even know me! How dare you call me a gold digger, when you're nothing more than a rich snob!" she shouted angrily, as she turned on her heel, preparing to leave.

That's when Will remembered his agreement. "Wait." he called.

"What?" Lizzie demanded turning back, still smarting from his comments.

"Dance, with me." he stated simply.

"Why, should I?" she asked quizzically, how could he one minute be insulting her and the next asking her to dance, was he, crazy, or bipolar or something.

"Because, I'm the one that decides if you stay or go home." he replied, thinking he had her right where he wanted her.

"Good, I want to go home." Lizzie said turning back, and walking away.

Will caught up to her in two strides and grabbed her arm, "Look, I promised my friend I would dance with you, so will you dance with me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Fine, I'll dance with you." Lizzie agreed, shaking her arm loose from his grip.

He refused to say thank you, but Lizzie could still read the gratification in his eyes, and that soothed her bad temperament…somewhat.

The live band-yes they hired a live band, millionaire-remember, stay with me here-began to play a fast number.

Will pulled Lizzie close, and could smell the hint of vanilla, again.

"So, do you think all the women here are gold diggers or is it only me?" Lizzie questioned, bitterly, as they danced.

"I'm guessing, all their after is my money, but your lucky-"

"Why?" Lizzie interrupted before he could finish.

"You're not an airhead." he stated, as he dipped Lizzie so low she could feel her hair brush the polished floor.

Lizzie felt her breath catch in her throat as he brought her up with a litheness she hadn't expected, but still replied to his statement. "Thank you…I think."

"Don't thank me just, yet. You, Elizabeth, might be going home, very soon." he replied, as he spun her around and pulled her closer.

Will's dancing had always been remarkable, but he had never found a partner that could compliment it, until Lizzie, so now they had caught everyone's eye, as they dance…including Catherine's, and let's say she wasn't too pleased with the fact that her Nephew was dancing with a hoodlum.

"Ah, Mr. Darcy, are you afraid, that you might not end up with an air head?" Lizzie questioned him slightly teasingly and slightly serious. She wanted to understand what sort of person he was.

"I'll have to consider that." he replied, and let her go because the dance was over, and he slipped away into the crowd, without another word.

Lizzie frowned, he was by the most, blasted mysterious person, Lizzie had ever come into contact with, and he irritated her.

--

"What was that?" Catherine demanded, as she approached Will, who was standing off to the sidelines watching people dance.

"What?" Will, asked tiredly. He truly was not in the mood for his Aunt's cattiness.

"You dancing, with that hoodlum," she replied coldly, "When there are better, prettier, girls walking around."

"I'll get to them." Will, said evenly. "Besides, she's nothing more than, a movie theater girl, not capable of winning this show." he finished, refusing to look his aunt in the eye.

"Good boy." Catherine said in a brighter tone and then added, "Remember to get to the others; you have to pick one to dine with you tomorrow evening."

"How could I forget?" Will, mumbled, as he watched aunt walked away.

"So, Will, would you dance with me?" Charlotte asked coming up to Will a slight grin, which played up her apple red glossy, thin lips.

Will studied her, she was not attractive, not even makeup and hair dye could make her pretty, not only that, but he could see the hungry, longing look in her hazel eyes and it scared him.

"Alright." he agreed with a small sigh, as he followed her to the dance floor, all the while thinking this ought to be interesting.

--

Lizzie did not see Will, the rest of the night, but had fun just the same, there were other guys there and they asked Lizzie to dance, so she danced until late in the night.

--

Will entered his room an hour before dawn, he knew the change was coming, it had been punctual, from day one and waited on no one, it didn't matter who he was with, where he was or what he was doing, and he would change.

Will changed out of his tux and into a pair of black jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Did I mention Will's favorite color was black? Yes, that was the only color he would wear, with the occasional splash of red, but it was usually black.

He sat on his bed after changing and stared at the wall, yes he could have turned on the plasma screen TV, or went over to the computer, but he choose to sit in the darkness.

Will, hated the light, he hadn't been out in the sun, in a year's time, which should explain the marble white skin, but he could pull it off.

That's when he heard it the creak of the stairs that led up to the third floor, someone was coming, and someone that wasn't supposed to be coming.

Will checked his watched, it was five thirty, and he would have enough time to chase them off, before his transformation.

He stood up and exited his room and walked out into the long dark hallway, where he blended in perfectly and waited.

--

Charlie walked up the stairs, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise. It was creepy up here, dark and spooky; the hallway looked like it belonged in a haunted house.

Charlie sighed, Will sure had changed. He wondered how his friend could stand to live up here, it was almost as he enjoyed the darkness as if it was comforting and that only creeped Charlie out more.

"What are you doing up here?" A voice from the darkness demanded, scaring Charlie out of his wits.

"What the heck." Charlie yelped. "Who are you?" he asked, nervously as he attempted to peer into the darkness.

"Charlie?" the voice asked, and then the hallway was suddenly filled with a dim light.

"Oh, Will, it's you." Charlie said in relief as he saw his friend's pale, yet still familiar face.

"Charlie, what are you doing up here?" Will, demanded coldly.

"Well, considering, my supposed best friend, invited me over to his home, I wanted to see where he lives during the daylight hours." Charlie said slightly annoyed. "Hey, what's going on with you? I mean come on, you're never seen during the daytime, and you've fired your housekeeper and never let your sister come home. Will, have you join a cult, or something?" he asked worriedly.

Will sighed and looked down at his watch, it was almost six and going to be daylight very soon, his aunt knew what he was and hadn't ran to the local newspapers, he supposed he could tell his best friend.

"No, I haven't joined a cult, but I'm going to show you, what's wrong with Me." he told Charlie with a sigh.

"Look, Will, whatever it is I'll still be your friend." Charlie said comfortingly, as he clapped a hand on Will's shoulder.

"We'll see." Will commented icily, and then motioned for Charlie to follow him down the long hallway.

**Thank you so much for the reviews, that's so totally awesome, okay I'm debating on whether I should tell you in the next chapter what the curse is or making you wait, but I'll have to see.**

**Okay and remember read and review. **


	4. A dream come true

Will entered his dark room, Charlie in tow and threw open the long black velvet curtains that covered a pair of French doors, to reveal the gray early morning sky.

"Charlie, my friend, this is what's wrong with me." Will said calmly as the sun rose behind him, setting his hair and eyes, ablaze, while looking like an beyond handsome marble statue, and Charlie could only watch in horror as his friend slowly began to change.

Charlie gasped, as Will began to scream as a transparent blue fire began to consume him, and then it was over just as it had began.

The creature stood up straight, standing a little taller, than, Will had, and gave Charlie a pointy toothed smile.

"This is the reason; I cannot go out during the daylight hours." Will began in a deeper more menacing voice.

Charlie could only stare miserably, as Will lashed out all his anger, verbally at Charlie.

"…and do you want to know what the worst thing is?" Will asked, rhetorically, "the type of woman that can break this curse, not only has to love me, but she must also be a blueblood." he finished, watching Charlie's every breath intently.

That's when Charlie found his nerve and his voice. "Will, I'm still your friend. I don't care what you've become, you're still like a brother to me and nothing's ever going to change that." He finished a determined glint in his dark blue eyes.

Will was actually taken aback by this, but wasn't about to let it show, so only said, "We'll see. Now go downstairs and get some rest. I need to be alone." he commanded turning away.

Charlie opened his mouth preparing to speak, but just closed it and did as his friend requested-err-ordered.

True, Will was a monster, but Charlie couldn't hate him for that, Could he?

--

_Lizzie was floating above a man, a strangely handsome man, but he radiated sadness and anger. Lizzie felt as if she didn't reach out to him, she was going to burst._

_And then she felt herself float down to his level, his eyes glittered in the darkness, and Lizzie reached her hand out to touch his face, it was cold, colder than ice, but somehow it didn't bother, her._

"_Why don't you run?" he growled in a deep velvety voice, while slightly leaning foreword, but his body was still hidden by the shadows. _

"_Should I?" Lizzie questioned looking deep into his eyes._

"_It depends. Do you believe in ghost stories?" he asked._

"_No." Lizzie replied quickly._

"_You should." he said, grinning to reveal a pair of very white fangs, and the leaned over to bite Lizzie's neck._

_--_

"Lizzie, wake up." a female voice said in an over loud tone, while shaking Lizzie by her shoulders.

"C-Charlotte?" Lizzie asked, still seeing his glittering eyes and hearing his velvety voice.

Charlotte took a step back and eyed her roommate worriedly. "You were screaming about a vampire. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lizzie said sleepily, and then asked, "What time is it?"

Charlotte checked her wristwatch before answering "Six-thirty."

"Uh…breakfast, isn't until seven thirty." Lizzie moaned, as she leaned back into her pillows.

"Well, I for one am going back to sleep." Charlotte replied with a yawn, as she climbed back into her bed, and soon fell asleep, while Lizzie on the other hand, tried to go to sleep, but failed miserably.

And, so finally got up and dressed, all the while picturing the cold face of William Darcy.

--

Later that evening, Will was dressing, for when he would pick his, dinner date. He wore black, as I said before, his signature color.

He had already changed back, there was no sign of the curse on Will…physically, but emotionally and mentally it trailed after him, like a puppy dog.

He looked into his full length mirror, Will was handsome, he knew it, his aunt knew it, everyone who had ever saw him knew it, but he still hated himself with an indescribable passion, because Will knew that even when the curse went away, it was still there, the darkness of it had entwined itself to his personality.

That's when he heard the knocking on his bedroom door; it would be his aunt of course, just so she could annoy him, until he would tell her the name of the girl he would be having dinner with.

"Come, in." Will called.

"William, have you chosen one of the lovely ladies, downstairs waiting for you?" Catherine's-oh so annoying voice, asked.

"Yes." was his short reply as he adjusted his black polo, which he had placed a red vest over it, and paired that with a pair of black jeans, which gave him a rockstar sort of look.

"Which one?" Catherine asked, as she squinted to see what her nephew was wearing and if it would embarrass her.

"Caroline Bingly." he said with a sigh, not really wanting to spend the evening with her, but she was the only one he knew, even if it was only slightly.

"Ooh, lovely girl." Catherine said nodding approvingly. "Well, I'm heading downstairs. Be down in a few minutes." she ordered, as she left the room, forgetting all about his attire.

Will frowned; this was going to be a rough evening.

--

It had been no shock to Lizzie that Will had chosen Caroline, they almost seemed perfectly matched, both cold and distant.

So, she had hurried up to her room to grab her guitar, before heading out of the house and into a garden, that she had discovered earlier that day, during a scavenger hunt, to try and win immunity, for when Will voted someone off.

A girl by the name of Rachelle had won; she was a tall voluptuous girl, with waist length ebony hair and large doe-brown eyes, and a loud personality.

Lizzie had liked her immediately, and they had soon become friends. Rachelle had invited Lizzie back to her room after Will chose, the "Anorexic bra stuffer" as Lizzie liked to call Caroline.

But Lizzie wanted to play guitar, and have some alone time, which of course Rachelle had understood completely.

So, now Lizzie sat in the small garden, on a wooden swing, with a mosaic fountain in front of her and began to get caught up in playing guitar, never noticing the passing time.

--

Will had escaped from Caroline, as soon as possible, she had been exactly what he had expected a money hungry, airhead and he was now in a very bad mood.

Will, also knew that if he went up to his room, he would lose his temper and break something, so instead headed across his estate, with an angry note in his long stride.

That's when he heard the voice, it was a husky, but somehow sweet, he listened and began to follow it, he wanted to know who was singing.

As, Will searched for the owner of the voice, he began to listen to the words she was singing.

"_I waited for you today,"  
"But you didn't show,"  
"No, no, no,"  
"I needed you today,"  
"So where did you go?"  
"You told me to call,"  
"Said you'd be there,"  
"And though I haven't seen you,"  
"Are you still there?"  
"I cried out with no reply,"  
"And I can't feel you by my side,"  
"So I'll hold tight to what I know,"  
"You're here and I'm never alone." _she finished._  
_Will, could relate to that song, he needed to see the girl who was singing it, he felt such an urgency to find her, and didn't know why.

And then it hit him, the woman singing that song could break the curse he was under, she could save him, from himself and he needed to find her.

That's when Will came to the garden, the voice had stopped singing, but he knew with out a doubt that the voice came from his garden, but when he entered through the small gates, no one was there, or so he thought.

Will walked into the center of the garden and looked around looking for the voice, that's when he heard the rustling.

"Come out," he called in his normal, cold voice. "I know you're here."

That's when she came out from behind the fountain, and stood directly behind him.

Will, turned to see, none other than Lizzie Bennet. He took her in, she was wearing a loose gray t-shirt, with a pair of black shorts and her feet were void of any shoes, her hair was messy, and her eyeliner had smudged, but her less than perfect appearance, made, Will only want to get closer to her.

"Were you the one, I heard singing?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

"N-no," Lizzie stuttered, not liking him coming closer to her, his pale skin glimmered in the moonlight and his green eyes glittered, reminding her way too much of the dream she had. "I don't sing." she lied.

"Oh," he said disappointedly, but then saw a flash of something in her eyes. She was lying to him. "So, Elizabeth, did you hear anyone singing?" he asked taking another step towards her.

"Uh…no…yes…um…I don't know." Lizzie said with a sheepish shrug, her face turning red as he drew closer, this was way too close for comfort.

Will forgot all about the singing, when he realized, he was making her nervous. That was completely opposed to her personality type. What did she know, that was making her nervous? Will wondered.

"Are you scared of me?"

"No, of course, not." Lizzie said, defensively. She was not scared of William Darcy; it had been a stupid dream, nothing to do with real life.

"I can read it in your eyes." he replied. "So, Elizabeth, what did you find out about me that's, so terrifying?" he questioned an almost amused look in his eyes.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, she might as well tell him the truth considering he wasn't taking no for an answer. "Promise you won't laugh." she told him.

"Do, I look like the laughing type?" he asked, but she only shot him a dirty look, "okay I promise." he agreed.

"I dreamt that you were a vampire." she admitted, expecting him to laugh, but he did not.

"And what happened in the dream?" he asked in a dryer tone, than before.

"You bit me." she told him, feeling extremely idiotic.

"Now, the question is, do you believe in vampires?" he asked in a velvety voice, which sent chills up and down, Lizzie's spine.

"No." Lizzie answered shortly, feeling slightly annoyed with him.

"Hmm," he purred, as he finally covered the last bit of space between them. "Where did I bite you?" Will questioned, looking Lizzie in the eyes.

"On the neck." she said lifting her chin, so he could see her long olive toned neck.

He quickly grabbed her by the waist, which sent electricity through Lizzie's veins and then gently placed his lips on her neck, which made her lose her breath.

"I am, more than I seem." he whispered in her ear, and then disappeared into the night, leaving Lizzie barely standing.

**Alright another chapter, so I finally decided on a half agreement Will's part vampire, which is half of the curse, the other half you'll have to read and find out, so remember R&R.**


	5. Baby's got talent

Lizzie frowned, as she rolled over in her bed, she couldn't sleep, Will was haunting her thoughts, was he really a vampire or was he playing some sick sort of game.

Lizzie sighed, that was crazy, vampires didn't exist, and it was obvious that he was insane, or maybe she imagined the whole incident.

Lizzie ran her fingers over the spot on her neck, that he had kissed, and why had he done that, if she wasn't even pretty enough for him to consider.

Reaction. Was her immediate answer, he wanted reaction out of her, the same reason; he acted as if he was a vampire.

Lizzie closed her eyes and saw his glittering green eyes, marble white skin and raven black hair, he looked like a prince, a dangerous, cold prince, the person you need to stay away from.

So that posed the question, why was Lizzie planning on visiting the third floor, and trying to come closer to him?

--

Will, felt confused, why had he reacted like that when he knew Lizzie was unsure how to act around him, how could, he have taken advantage of her uncertainty.

He sat in his office, as the fire blazed in front of him, lighting up his gorgeous green eyes.

And then Will remembered the singing, it had been her, he was positive, but he had no proof, she wasn't admitting it, and that annoyed him.

Lizzie's singing it had an affect over him, that nothing else could, it soothed his soul, and he needed to hear it again, it was like a drug, enticing him and making him want more.

That's when an idea came upon Will, and idea that would assure him to hear her voice, and he knew it needed to be put into action immediately.

Will turned to his desk and pressed a long finger against a monitor that was connected to Catherine's room, so they could communicate during the day and occasionally during the evening.

"Yes, William?" her voice crackled over the monitor.

"I have an idea for the next challenge." he replied crisply.

"What is it?"

"Come to my office and I'll tell you." he ordered removing his finger from the button, and turning back to the fire, he loved to watch it, even if it couldn't warm his cold skin.

--

Lizzie was late for breakfast, so got only a plate of cold eggs; she hated them warm, so eating them cold was like eating dirt, in Lizzie's opinion.

So, dumped them into a trash can, and hurried into the sitting room, where Catherine would announce their next challenge.

"Hey," Rachelle called to Lizzie from across the room.

"Yo." Lizzie responded, the minute she stood beside Rachelle.

"Love your outfit." she commented, looking at Lizzie's ensemble that consisted of a turquoise bodice that was worn over a black long sleeved shirt, with a pair of wide legged jeans and a pair of black lace pumps.

"Thanks." Lizzie said with a grin at the compliment, and was about to say something when Catherine entered the room.

"Hello, Ladies." she said with especially false smile. "Tonight you're going to be in a talent show, and the winner will have dinner with William, at the end of the week. So, I need you to spend the better part of your day preparing for the show tonight. That is all." she said exiting the room.

"Ooh, I'm going to dance!" Rachelle exclaimed, doing a few steps right there. "What are you going to do Lizzie?"

"Play guitar," Lizzie said with a distant look in her grey eyes, debating whether or not she should sing, "and sing." she added.

"You, can sing?"

"A little bit." Lizzie responded, nervously. She liked to sing true, but she hated doing it in front of anyone.

"Hmm, I would like to hear you." Rachelle commented in an offhand way.

That's when Lizzie made a decision, "alright, you can listen to me. I have my guitar in my room, come with Me." she said walking out of the puke green room, Rachelle in tow.

--

"You can sit on the bed." Lizzie told Rachelle, as they entered her room, with no sign of Charlotte.

Lizzie wondered, what had been going on with her lately, ever since the ball, Charlotte wouldn't speak or look Lizzie in the eye, excluding waking Lizzie from her nightmare.

"Um, okay." She said to Rachelle with a grin, as she grabbed the guitar from underneath her bed, forgetting all thoughts of Charlotte. "Here goes nothing."

And began to play and sing.

"Wow," Rachelle said after she was done, "you're really good."

"Thanks." Lizzie said shrugging the compliment off.

"Hey, can you play for me tonight, when I dance?" Rachelle asked, excitedly.

"Sure."

"Alright, well I need to go practice my moves, and I'll see you later." she said climbing off the bed and exiting the room.

Lizzie left soon after her, heading towards the garden going to practice the song she had decided on.

--

Will walked downstairs and into the ballroom, that now had a large stage in the center of it and a few dozen chairs, for when the selected few would watch the talent show.

He looked over at the long makeshift stage, where he would hopefully hear that voice again, he finally decided that Lizzie might have been telling the truth about not singing, but he would still find that voice.

That's when a girl walked out on the stage; she was waif like, with long waist length light brown hair and large mousey blue-gray eyes.

"Oh, hello." she said in a soft voice, that also reminded Will of a mouse, "I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"Hm, I'm early." Will said, as he strode over to the stage. "So what is your talent?" he asked, uninterestedly.

"Singing." she said in her soft voice.

Now, this caught Will's attention. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Anne." she said, with downcast eyes.

"Anne, may I hear you sing?" he asked, almost hopefully. He could see her as nobility; she could be the one to break the curse, not that distracting Elizabeth.

"O-of course, W-William." She stuttered, and began to sing in a high soprano.

Will felt his face show his disappointment, this was not the girl.

"You thought it was terrible." she said softly, sadness apparent on her soft features.

"It was lovely." Will said distantly, and the added silently. _Just not what I was looking for. _

She gave him a shy, but grateful smile, as she walked back stage.

Will sighed and sat down; this was going to be tougher than he thought.

--

The first girl to go on was entertaining, but not what Will was searching for.

And so it went girl after girl, none what Will was looking for, that's when he noticed Lizzie standing off to the side of the stage guitar in hand, as a tall voluptuous, girl with caramel color skin, took the stage, she wore a short red dress, which set of her skin, with ruffles around the bottom and a pair of black pumps.

"Rachelle St James." Catherine's voice announced, as the lights dimmed and a guitar began to play.

It was amazing how she moved, with an elegant grace, it was fascinating to watch her dance, but sadly she was not the girl with the voice.

A few more went on, none terribly remarkable, and then Catherine announced, "Charlotte Lucas."

Will watched as the plain girl, he had danced with took the stage, she wore a short red tank dress, that showed off her long lean legs and toned arms, but that did not make up for her plain face, yet Will forgot all that when he saw she was going to sing.

He leaned forward, and clenched the sides of his chair with excitement, as the song began, and then she began to sing, a nice enough voice, but most definitely not what Will was looking for.

He leaned back against the chair, a cold look on Will's face. It wasn't her either.

And then Catherine announced the last girl, "Elizabeth Bennet."

Will sat up a little straighter, but his heart wasn't in it, he didn't want his hopes up any longer, this couldn't be her, Lizzie had admitted it to his face she didn't sing, but Will still couldn't help, but look when she walked out onto the stage, in a black strapless knee length dress with a cream ribbon through the bodice and a pair of cream colored gloves with black lace.

She was handed a microphone, and began to sing in a husky yet somehow sweet voice, that had bothered Will all during the talent show.

_I waited for you today," _she sang, and he sat up bolt right, and didn't take his eyes away from the stage._  
"But you didn't show,"  
"No, no, no,"  
"I needed you today,"  
"So where did you go?"  
"You told me to call,"  
"Said you'd be there,"  
"And though I haven't seen you,"  
"Are you still there?"  
"I cried out with no reply,"  
"And I can't feel you by my side,"  
"So I'll hold tight to what I know,"_

"_You're here and I'm never alone." _

"_And though I cannot see you,"  
"And I can't explain why,"  
"Such a deep, deep reassurance,"  
"You've placed in my life,"  
"We cannot separate,"  
"Cause you're part of me,"  
"And though you're invisible,"  
"I'll trust the unseen." _

Lizzie repeated the chorus, and finished with gusto, and then everyone clapped, with enthusiasm; she blushed, and exited off the stage.

Catherine then walked up on the stage and announced that, they would each be given a piece of paper and a pen, and with that to right the name of their favorite performer, and they would tally the votes and announce the winner.

Will frowned, she might have been the one with the voice, but that didn't change the fact that she was nothing more than a theater girl and could not break his curse.

"Alright, Ladies and gentleman," Catherine said coming onto the stage, a half-hour later. "The winner is Elizabeth Bennet." she said clapping, an angry look coming into her eyes, and walked off the stage.

Will didn't know what to think, she was now going to be his date Friday night, something he had been avoiding, and he didn't know what to do, so only stared, into space, until Catherine had him come into the parlor, where he chose Rachelle as his dinner date for that evening.

--

Lizzie crept up the stairs that led to the third floor, slightly nervous, but if she wanted to know what Will was, this was the only way to do it.

Besides, she was having dinner with him Friday; she needed to know what she was getting into. Lizzie didn't mind that she won the talent competition, but she knew winning would make her quite a few enemies, including Charlotte, who seemed to hold unexplainable contempt for her now.

Lizzie shrugged this off, as she brought out a flashlight and turned it on, as she began to walk down the dark hallway of the third floor.

The first door Lizzie came to was locked, so she shrugged and moved on, but luckily the next door was not locked.

She opened it, to reveal darkness, Lizzie shone the flashlight on the wall looking for a light switch and succeeding.

She turned it on to reveal, a large very black bedroom, everything was covered in black, the carpet was black, the walls were covered in black velvet, and the bed was painted black and had a black comforter and black pillows.

Lizzie was dying to see any spot of color, but found none, she looked in every nook and cranny of the room looking for anything, that would tell about what was wrong with Will, but found nothing.

She finally sighed in defeat, as she prepared to leave the room, and as she crossed back over to the door, Lizzie saw something that blended in with the carpet so well that she would have missed it if she hadn't been looking at the floor.

She reached down and picked it up, it was a large feather, the same color as Will's hair, raven black. This was certainly odd; she stuffed it in her jean's pocket, as she exited the room.

That's when Lizzie heard approaching footsteps, and nowhere to hide, so stood in the hallway, preparing to face her doom.

**I wonder who it could be. And Lizzie found a feather, what could that mean? Read and review, oh and thanks for all the lovely reviews, one more thing, the song Lizzie sang was "Never Alone" by Barlow Girl.****  
**


	6. Goodnight and Goodbye

Lizzie was expecting to see Will, but instead saw a tall lanky guy with, short spiky strawberry-blonde hair and surprised dark blue eyes.

"Oh!" he said startled, and then seemed to realize Lizzie wasn't supposed to be here. "What are you doing up, here?" he demanded, attempting to look threatening and failing.

"Um…Uh…" Lizzie faltered struggling for an excuse.

"Never, mind." he said with a wave of his hand, "Look, I won't tell on you…this time, but don't come up here again." he finished looking agitated.

"Why shouldn't I?" Lizzie asked taking a step towards him, getting her nerve back, what was the big deal if she came up here?

"B-because." he stuttered looking like a trapped animal, even though he could force Lizzie to leave if he so wanted.

"Because, why?" Lizzie asked crossing her arms, and tapping her foot. She wanted answers and this guy seemed to know what was going on, and she would do whatever it took to get them. "And what's your name?"

"Charlie." he responded.

"So, Charlie, why shouldn't I be up here?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Because-" he was cut off by the sound of tires against gravel. "Oh crud, Will's here!" Charlie exclaimed, grabbing Lizzie by the hand, and jerking her down the steps.

"Look, promise me you'll never come back up there." Charlie ordered, as they came back down to the second floor.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and said "I promise." but had no intention of keeping that promise whatsoever, she wanted know what was going on.

"Good." Charlie said releasing her hand, "Hey-um…what's your name?"

"Lizzie." she responded.

"Hey, Lizzie, it's for your own good, trust Me." he said with a relieved grin as he walked back up the dark stairs, and out of Lizzie's sight.

She rolled her eyes he would probably be nice under normal circumstances, but these weren't normal circumstances, and so Lizzie knew she would be going back up to the third floor…sooner or later.

--

Will entered his room, a little less angry than usual, Rachelle had been a fantastic date and most definitely not a gold digging, airhead, but she was also not the girl Will was looking for, and because of that he felt a twinge of sadness.

That's when he caught a whiff of it, it was very subtle, but still there, it was the smell of vanilla, she had been in here, it was her smell.

He felt suddenly angry, what gave her the right to come up here and nose around? Who did she think she was, anyway?

That's when Will heard a knock at his bedroom, door expecting Catherine; he said "Come in." Without a second thought.

But it wasn't Catherine; instead it was Charlie, looking guilty as sin.

"So, you decided to, come visit the monster." Will, said dryly. "Have you, ran to the newspapers, yet?" He asked, as he studied his friend.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Will, as I said before, I couldn't care less what you are, because you're still my friend."

"Then, Charlie, explain to me, how come a woman's been in my room." Will scoffed, and found it was true because Charlie's face turned as red as a ripe tomato.

"Look, Will, I found her in the hallway wandering around. I have no idea why she was even up here." Charlie rambled.

"What was her name?" Will asked, amused at Charlie's reaction, it was obvious that he was speaking the truth, so he didn't have anything to do with the woman being up here, that was a good thing.

"Lizzie." Charlie said.

Will nodded, "I knew, I smelled vanilla." he said calmly, while wondering what she had been looking for in his room, probably something to prove he was part vampire.

"Yeah, well, she was cute I don't know why you haven't picked her as a dinner date, yet." Charlie said finally relaxing, and taking a seat on a beanbag, that sat in front of a very large TV.

"She is going to be my date. Friday to be exact and the reason I haven't chosen her personally, is because she couldn't possibly be the girl I'm looking for."

"Why?" Charlie asked quizzically, if he hadn't been totally smitten by the girl he was going out with, he would have considered asking Lizzie for a date.

"Do you realize, she works at a movie theater, and aspires to be a musician? She has no future prospects and is most certainly not a blueblood, Charlie there is a million and one reasons, and she is not the right one." Will finished exasperated.

"And, one reason, she could be." Charlie said with a grin. It was obvious to him, Will was already infatuated with her, but wasn't willing to admit it, for fear of his hopes being dashed.

"Oh, really, so then tell me what this reason is?" Will, asked bristling.

"You're completely infatuated with her." Charlie responded, while ignoring Will's bristling.

"How could I be, she's sharp tongued, and hot tempered." he said defensively.

"All of those could become endearing, in the future." Charlie commented.

"Not in my eyes, the woman I want, needs to be polite, quiet, pleasant-"

"You'd become bored." Charlie interrupted.

"I would not." Will protested.

"If you say so." Charlie said standing. "Just remember, when you do go out, don't kiss her." he said walking over to the door, and leaving.

"No problem," Will said to the empty room, "I haven't kissed any of them…yet."

--

On the day of the dinner date, Lizzie was bombarded by Rachelle, who wanted to day Lizzie's nails, hair and makeup.

"I want you to be gorgeous for your date with Will." she said, placing a mushy facial on Lizzie, which smelled like mangos.

"Rachelle, I'm sorry, but why are helping me?" Lizzie questioned confusedly, from under a mask of orange gunk. "Don't get me wrong I appreciate your help, but don't you want him for yourself?"

"Pfft, I could see in his eyes on the way home from out date, he doesn't want me. Besides, I have a boyfriend back home, he'd be pretty upset if I had Will after me." she explained, as she placed cotton balls between Lizzie's toes, and began to paint them a bright red color.

"So, why did you come on this show?" Lizzie asked, barely restraining herself from touching the mask on her face.

"Ah, in the contract I signed, if you make it to the last person to be voted out, you get, one hundred thousand dollars." she responded with an obvious duh in her voice.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that." Lizzie said almost smacking herself in the forehead, but catching herself at the last moment.

"Nice save." Rachelle commented, from her place at Lizzie's feet.

"Thanks," Lizzie said wanting to grin, but finding she couldn't. "So who's your roommate?"

"A little mouse named Anne."

"Yes, the girl from the first day?" Lizzie asked picturing the small girl, with the large blue-gray eyes.

"Yes, and she is so shy." Rachelle said with a sigh.

"We could try to bring her out of her shell." Lizzie suggested with what would have been a devious smile had she not had the mask on. "You know we could have a girl's night out."

"Hmm, it's possible. I'll see what she says." Rachelle said finishing Lizzie toenails with flourish. "Done, you can look and see." she said as she climbed up off the floor and brushed herself off.

Lizzie leaned over to see bright red toenails with a sliver swirls. "Ooh, your good, Rachelle." she said wiggling her toes, happily.

"I did nails for awhile." Rachelle commented, as she began to do Lizzie's fingernails.

Lizzie nodded and began to think of her date tonight, and wondered what it would be like, and the next thing she knew Rachelle was removing the mask, and turned her attention back to getting ready.

--

Will, waited at the bottom of the staircase, where Lizzie would come walking or tripping down. He had prepared himself for tonight, (he had all day you know) there would be no teasing, or letting himself getting carried away, Will was going to prove Charlie wrong.

That's when Lizzie appeared making, Will forget all about proving Charlie wrong.

She was wearing a loose silver dress, which came just below the knee, and with that she wore a pair of black peep toe heels, her eyes popped with silver eye shadow and black eyeliner and her hair had been pinned back with a few tendrils framing her face and side swept bangs.

"Are, you ready?" Lizzie asked, waving a hand in front of Will's face, as he stared.

"Y-yes, of course," he responded being pulled out of his thoughts, "The car's outside."

Lizzie nodded and followed him to a long black limo.

--

The restaurant was a dimly lit place with lace table clothes and very breakable china, Lizzie felt uncomfortable, but managed to make it through dinner without breaking anything.

"So," Will began after they had eaten. "Are you still denying that you sing?" he asked, making a tepee out of his fingers.

"I knew this was coming." Lizzie sighed, "Look, singing in front of people makes me nervous and when you came bursting into the garden demanding to know who was singing, it made it worse."

"Hmm, it's sad that an aspiring musician would have stage fright." Will, commented condescendingly.

"How did you know about that?" Lizzie asked flabbergasted.

"It's a reality TV show, I know everything." he said in a superior tone, "I even know that you work in a movie theater." he commented, and then he knew he had went too far, because Lizzie was turning a deep shade of red.

"How dare, you." she whispered in a dangerously quite tone, "do you really think having money, makes you better than me?" Lizzie asked angrily.

"Look, I'm not getting into this." he said with a sigh as he averted her smoky eyes.

"No, let's, So William Darcy, what do you really think of the poor girl, am I nothing more than white trash to you? Is it my fault I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth?" she demanded, standing now, rage burning in her eyes.

Will ignored her anger and grabbed her by the arm and said, "Let's dance." He then led her out onto a polished dance floor.

"Fine." she muttered angrily, as a song began to play.

Will snaked his arm around Lizzie's waist, and jerked her close.

"_This has been no walk in the park," _the song began.

Will moved Lizzie back and forth.  
_"I feel like we have fallen apart,"_

He spun her around.  
_"Open up your eyes girl and see,"_

He pulled her closer, and Lizzie felt something along the lines of fire surge through her veins.  
_"How wonderful this love could be,"  
"Hold on tight,"_

Will dipped Lizzie so low, she thought her head would hit the floor, and then brought her up so fast her head spun._  
"It's a roller coaster ride we're on so,"_

Will spun Lizzie around, and brought her back, into his arms.  
_"Say goodbye," _

Lizzie was still angry at him, and began to dance as well pouring her angry passion into dancing.  
_"Cause I won't be back again," _

She twisted, and moved back and forth along with Will.  
_"Up and down,"  
"You're all around," _

Lizzie tightened her embrace around his neck as they moved with an angry passion.  
_Say goodnight,"  
"And goodbye,"_  
_"You say you didn't mean to break,"  
"My heart but girl you did,"_

They continued to dance and all eyes in the room turned to them yet again.  
_"But I'm over it,"  
"Adieu to you and all your games,"  
"All your crazy friends,"  
"This is the end,"_

They repeated the chorus, and Lizzie and Will continued to dance.  
_"Well girl, I'm sorry for," _The music slowed and so did Lizzie and Will's dancing.  
"_Disappointing you,"  
"But I'm done," _

"_With being up and down and pushed around,"  
"NO MORE!"_

And then it sped back up, and so did Lizzie's and Will's dancing.

"_Hold on tight," _

He dipped her and his lips brushed against her throat, sending chills down Lizzie's spine.

"_It's a roller coaster ride we're on so,"_

Will spun her out onto the floor and she turned and returned back into his arms.  
_"Say goodbye," _

They moved back and forth.

"_Cause I won't be back again," _

"_Up and down,"  
"You're all around," _

She twisted and turned.

"_Say goodnight,"_

"_And goodbye," _And with that the song was over.

Will, held her for a moment as he caught his breathe and Lizzie clung onto him, as she caught hers.

He looked deep into her eyes, as he held her and couldn't help, but placing his fingers on the back of her neck as he kissed her.

**Oops, Will broke his promise to Charlie, oh-well. Anyway the song that was playing as they danced was "Goodnight and Goodbye" by the ever famous Jonas Brothers. Oh, thanks for the reviews and I won't be able to update for a few days because I'm going out of town.**


	7. I'll fly away

_Mistake, _the only word that crossed, Will's mind, that night in his room. It was a mistake to kiss Lizzie a very bad, almost deadly mistake.

The reason for this was, even though Will's curse went away at dusk, the vampire part of it, could and would randomly come out at the worst times.

For example, his fangs could come out during a kiss giving the girl amnesia or possibly poisoning them, hence Charlie's warning.

Will paced in front of his bed, running his fingers through his dark shaggy hair. Luckily nothing had happened, but that was no excuse for losing any bit of control.

He sighed, she could make him lose control and he hated it, his perfectly placed façade could melt away in her presence if he stayed with her too long.

The only thing that gave Will any comfort was the fact she was not a blue-blood, and therefore could not break the curse, but a little piece of him that Will buried under all his emotions wanted her more than anything, to be the one to break the curse.

That's when Will's bedroom door was tossed open, jerking him away from his thoughts.

"Yo, Willy-boy," Charlie said entering the room, while carrying a suitcase, "I'm staying on the third floor with you, and no excuses."

"Whatever." Will growled under his breath, it was going to be a long night.

--

Lizzie stared up at the ceiling, feeling extremely confused. First Will insults her and then he has her on a dance floor, kissing her.

She closed her eyes and saw his clear eyes and pale face staring back at her, she tried to imagine him with fangs and found it was very easy.

Lizzie could picture him as a vampire with his pale skin, clear eyes, and litheness. She then realized something, she was starting to believe in vampires, which was crazy, but then did that also mean he was crazy as well?

Or did vampires really exist and she was just living life, looking through rose colored glasses? Lizzie didn't know what to believe, she considered her self an open minded person, but this…this was beyond open-mindedness.

This was insanity pure and simple, that's when she came to the conclusion, that she was getting Rachelle and they were going up to the third floor tonight, and that was final.

--

_Evening._

"What are we searching for exactly?" Rachelle asked uncertainly, as she watched Lizzie sweep the flashlight across the dark hallway.

"Well, anything out of the ordinary, for one." Lizzie replied distractedly, she hadn't told Rachelle what she suspected Will to be, but had instead played on Rachelle's sense of adventure.

"Well, Lizzie dear, everything up here is out of the ordinary." Rachelle commented teasingly.

"True…um let's go in here." Lizzie said shining the light on a thick mahogany door that was trimmed in gold.

"After you." Rachelle said gesturing with her hand.

"Chicken." Lizzie whispered as she turned the brass knob, expecting to be locked, but was surprised to find just the opposite.

Lizzie shined the flashlight around the room, to reveal heavy black velvet curtains covering the walls, a large red and gold rug, and a medium sized oak desk and on the desk was a computer, a book case sat in the corner of the room, and a large brick fireplace sat behind the desk.

"Nice digs." Rachelle commented from behind Lizzie.

"Hmm." Lizzie answered distractedly as she walked over to the desk, and sat down. "You look in the bookcase." she told Rachelle, as she went online.

"Yes, sir." Rachelle replied with mocked salute, as she walked over to the bookcase.

Lizzie ignored her, as she checked the history of the computer, a lot of business sites that held no interest for her, and that was about it.

"Uh," Lizzie groaned, and went offline.

"Find anything?" Rachelle questioned from her corner, as she shined her flashlight on a book.

"No. You?"

"Well-it's a little weird actually. He has a lot of books about vampires, mythology, fairy tales-you get the idea." she sad with a slight frown.

Lizzie grinned, wasn't that proof, enough? But that still didn't stop her from looking through the desk drawers.

She found a lot of business cards, files, more stuff that held not a bit of Lizzie's interest, but consumed a lot of her time.

"Find anything?" Rachelle asked a little while later with a yawn.

"No."

"Well, I'm heading downstairs to get some rest, are you coming with me?" she asked standing up from her kneeling position.

"No, I'm going to stay up here for a few more minutes." Lizzie replied, wanting to go through the second drawer, before heading downstairs.

"Alright, but Will should be back from his date soon, so don't stay up here too long." Rachelle cautioned.

"Sure thing." Lizzie responded, as she watched Rachelle walk away.

When Lizzie opened the other drawer, she knew right away there was nothing in the drawer that she was looking for, it was just more files and completely useless stuff.

That's when she noticed the crack along the edge of the bottom of the drawer, Lizzie immediately tried to pry up the bottom with her nails, but it didn't work. So she looked around for a knife, anything that would help her pry up the bottom of the drawer.

Lizzie was so set on her task, that she didn't notice when Will's car came up the long driveway or the footsteps approaching the door a little while later.

"Ah-ha." Lizzie rejoiced under her breath as she found a small blade, and tried to pull up the bottom.

That's when the door was tossed open, and a man walked in.

Lizzie jerked her head up, and could only watch as he flicked a dim lamp on, to reveal Will Darcy's handsome face, and waited for the yelling to begin.

"Hello, Elizabeth." he said pleasantly, as he walked over to the fireplace, and began to start a fire. "I see you found my office." he commented.

"Yeah-well…um…" Lizzie struggled for words, feeling extremely idiotic.

"So, what are you looking for exactly?" Will questioned as he took a step back from the fire, and walked over to Lizzie.

Lizzie sighed she might as well ask him now, there was no going back anyway, so he could laugh in her face or throw her into a mental institution or sue her or whatever, but at least could picture him as something besides a vampire.

"Look, Will, the reason I'm up here is because I have come to the conclusion your either one of two things." Lizzie stated weakly.

Will waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, he went ahead and asked, "What are these two things?"

"One, your either crazy or a-a-"

"A what?" he asked with an amused look in his eyes.

Lizzie sighed, "A vampire." she said waiting for him to call the people in the little white coats, but he remained silent. "So, which are you?" she finally asked.

Will sighed, this secret was getting out like wildfire, and it would soon be dangerous, but he had pretty much told her, no wonder she thought he was crazy.

"I could deny it," he began, "but it would be useless, when you already knew before I even hinted at it. So the question is would you like to see my vampire traits?" he asked almost jokingly.

Lizzie looked at him, as if saying, "Are you playing me?" But, instead answered with a "Sure."

He nodded, and then gave a sort of a smile to reveal a pair of fangs, and then he heard Lizzie gasp. "Now the last trait I want to show you involves, you trusting me." Will said, watching her reaction.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked suspiciously. "Because, if it's watching you drinking someone's blood, I'm out."

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "It's flying, but I'll have to carry you, and your going to have to trust me."

Lizzie gave a slow almost unsure nod, "okay, I'll trust you."

He gave a slight nod, before walking over to a pair of French doors that led out onto a balcony. "Follow me." Will commanded.

Lizzie followed, wondering how she missed the balcony, it was like the first thing anyone else would haven noticed, but her thoughts were soon drawn away from this and back to the matter at hand. Flying.

"This is where it get's awkward." Will, admitted, "I'm going to have to carry you." he said with a sigh, as he wondered why in the world he had even suggested this.

Lizzie nodded, and walked over to him, and blushed, as he picked her up.

"This is where it becomes frightening." he whispered into her ear, as he placed his foot on the gold railing.

Lizzie bit her lip, as she realized he was going to jump, and if he turned out to be some sort of psycho that thought he could fly, she would be killed instantly.

"Place your arms around my neck." he told her softly, as he placed his other foot on the railing.

Lizzie did as she was told, she wrapped her arms around his neck so tight, and she thought she might be strangling him, but he didn't complain.

"Here we go." he breathed excitedly.

Lizzie couldn't close her eyes she could only watch in terror as he jumped into the air, and she waited for impact, but it never came, instead they soared forward into the dark woods surrounding the mansion.

she felt her breath catch in her throat as they flew, it was a feeling of the utmost freedom, but even knowing she wasn't going to fall, didn't stop her from clinging onto Will, and he couldn't exactly say he minded her clinging onto him.

After a few minutes of silence, Lizzie couldn't keep quite any longer, she was bursting with questions. "How do you land?" she asked or rather yelled.

"Let me find a good spot, and I'll show you." he replied, and a few seconds later found a perfect place in the dark forest, he began to descend as of he was wearing a parachute.

"Oh." Lizzie said, as Will landed with a soft thud. "T-that's amazing."

"Hm, it's not that great." he said with an air of nonchalance, and then added, "You can let go of me now."

Lizzie blushed, as she let go of his neck, but he still didn't put her down. "You can let _me _go now." she said emphatically, wanting him to be just as embarrassed as she was, but if he was even bothered he didn't show it.

"You do realize you can't tell anyone about me?" he asked, as he gently placed her down.

"Of course." she said indigently, and then asked another one of her burning questions, "Since you're a vampire, do you…uh-"

"Drink blood?" Will interrupted.

"Yeah."

"No, I eat and drink like a normal human." Will said watching her intently, and had to admit she was fascinating to watch, it was as if she couldn't stand still, she would move every few seconds, just little motions that no one would notice, unless watching her intently.

"So, is that the reason, you can't go out in the daytime?" Lizzie asked, watching him, and realizing he could kill her if he wanted, they were out in the dark forest alone, and she had no idea where they were.

"Part of it." he replied in a low voice.

"Hmm, so can you feel emotions?" she asked curiously.

"Of course," he replied amusedly, "It's the heat and the cold that I cannot feel."

"Oh," Lizzie responded feeling extremely self conscious, as she watched his snow white skin shimmer in the moonlight. "Are you immortal, or can you die?"

"I age just like you, but normal things such as a bullet or a car crash can't kill me and I cannot get sick."

Lizzie was silent as she considered her next question.

Will continued to watch her, taking in everything from her hi tops, to the way her hair flipped out, and he wanted to control this overwhelming emotion that felt like a fiery blaze.

"So, when did you become a vampire?" Lizzie finally asked interrupting his thoughts.

"About a year ago." he replied a little slower, than his usual rapid fire answers.

"How did it happen?" Lizzie asked.

And, Will realized, her questioning was getting to close to the whole truth it was time for them to get back to the mansion. "It's late we need to get back." he replied by way of answering.

Lizzie nodded, and walked over to him and waited as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Hang on." he told her, catching a whiff vanilla.

Lizzie grinned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is so awkward," she told him laughingly.

"Hm." was his response as he prepared to take off, all the while wishing he could tell her the other part of his curse, but he knew it was pointless, she could never be the girl he needed.

**Ah, here you go another lovely chapter, bet you thought Will would flip when he found Lizzie in his office, but no, he kept his cool. So thanks for all the reviews and I'll be looking foreword to some more.**


	8. Makovers and a verdict

Jane was lonely; she was so used to having Lizzie there to talk to, to go shopping with, and to give her advice when needed. Lizzie was possibly Jane's favorite sister as well as best friend, and since they were so close in age, the friendship had come naturally.

Jane smiled down at the granite counter top, as she thought of her new boyfriend, they had met at a wedding, he the nephew of the groom and she the wedding photographer.

They had hit it off immediately, and had danced the night away, but he was out of town visiting a friend that lived in England.

Jane sighed everyone was disappearing to England, and here she was in California bored out of her mind, what she wouldn't give to get a vacation.

That's when her phone rang, and Jane sighed probably another boring summer wedding.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Jane, its Daddy." her father's voice said. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm Bored but healthy, none the less." Jane answered brightening at the sound of her father's voice, while Lizzie was her father's favorite, Jane came in pretty close. "How is, mom and the rest of them?"

The rest of them was; Lydia, Kitty, and Mary. Lydia was sixteen, a voluptuous, raven hair beauty, with a conniving personality, and used her beauty to her advantage, much like her mother. Kitty was a slender girl with sandy hair, though it still wasn't as red as Lizzie's hair, she had large green eyes, and freckles.

She worked the girl next door look, but still followed Lydia around who was closet to her age, which was fifteen, and then there was Mary, she was a plain girl of eighteen with, mousy brown hair and murky brown eyes, she attempted to be artistic, much like Lizzie, but it was forced, and she didn't exactly have people skills per se and so was a loner.

"Oh, you know, their-well, themselves." Mr. Bennet replied absently. "So, Jane, dear, since Lizzie is otherwise occupied, I need someone to go down to England, for a month or so and take care of few things."

"What are these things, exactly?" Jane asked, as far as she knew none of her family had been to England, excluding Lizzie.

"Well, dear, as it turns out I have a Great Uncle that died a few weeks ago, and apparently he left me in his will. I don't know what he left exactly, it could be nothing and it could be something, but I was wondering if you would mind checking it out?" he asked, knowing full and well his eldest daughter was dying to get away.

"Of course, Daddy, I would love to go check it out." Jane replied excitedly. "Just give me the details."

"Oh, I seem to have left them in my study or was it the kitchen?" Jane could hear him mumbling under his breath, "Um…Jane hold on a second and I'll be right back."

"Okay." Jane said giggling under her breath.

Derrick Bennet, was a man of medium build with thinning hair the same fiery color as Lizzie's, and the same gray eyes, he was professor and extremely smart, but still very absentminded so Lizzie and Jane had taken to calling him the absentminded professor.

"Hello Jane, are you still there?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good-um, the estate is in Derbyshire, and the name is Martin Longbourne, you can ask around and I'm sure someone will point in the right direction. Apparently I'm the only living relative besides his daughter, and her name is Amanda Longbourne. So that's all they gave me, and you can leave whenever you feel the need." Derrick finished.

"Oh, okay, and thank you Daddy." Jane said gratefully.

"No, thank you dear, and I'll call you later, your mother is screeching about something or other."

"Alright, well bye." Jane said putting the phone away and soon made plans for her trip. After visiting her uncle's estate, she could go by where her boyfriend was staying, he had left her the address and saw no reason she shouldn't visit him.

"This will be fun." Jane whispered happily, as she dialed the number to the airport.

--

Lizzie was, awakened to the sound of a loud, almost angry thump. She opened her eyes to see Charlotte stumble into the room.

Charlotte looked awful, her eyes were bloodshot from excess amount of alcohol, she had a cigarette in her hand, and when she began to speak her words were slurred together.

"Lizzie, do you know what I hate about you?" Charlotte asked as she stumbled over to Lizzie's bed. "Your pretty, and everyone wants to be your friend, including Will-oh does he want to be you friend yes he wants to be your very special friend." she said with bitter laugh.

"Charlotte, what are you talking about?' Lizzie asked confusedly, as she climbed out of bed and walked over to Charlotte.

"You irritate me sooooo much. I'm built so much better than you are, but noooo, no one wants Charlotte Lucas, and they all want Elizabeth Bennet." she ranted.

Lizzie knew why her friend was drunk, a bunch of girl's went out clubbing the night before, but Lizzie hadn't gone, because she didn't drink or go to clubs, but this was just harsh, did Charlotte really feel that way about her?

"Charlotte, I'm sorry you feel that way." Lizzie said concernedly, as she took her friend by the shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Charlotte screeched, "LET GO OF ME YOU, WHORE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, Charlotte." Lizzie said releasing the drunken girl's shoulders as if they were on fire, "B-but what's going on?"

"You really don't get it do you?" Charlotte demanded with a laugh, "Everyone likes you, you have this intoxicating personality, and people like you, and no one would ever like Me." she said throwing herself on the bed and sobbing.

"Sh, sh." Lizzie whispered comfortingly, as she rubbed Charlotte's back. "Look, people think I'm a giant nerd and no one wants to be me. Charlotte I wish I could be you, with your long lean legs and the way you can do hair, it's amazing."

"D-do, you really think so?" Charlotte blubbered.

"Of course," Lizzie whispered, wondering where all this had come from.

It went on like this until Charlotte fell asleep, and Lizzie realized she had better find some Tylenol, for when Charlotte woke up, she was going to have a major hangover.

Lizzie dressed and headed downstairs, thinking more and more about Will, he had revealed himself to her and yet Lizzie felt as if he was still hiding something from her, it was something important, but whatever it was only happened in the day time, and knew she would have to slip up there sometime during the day.

She then turned her attention back to finding some Tylenol.

--

The challenge for the day was to reinvent yourself, like if you were Goth, you would need to become a Prep. This was going to be interesting, because Lizzie loved the vintage rocker look, so she would have to make herself into a modern girly girl, which meant she would have to find someone that was a girly girl, but Catherine was already two steps ahead.

"Now, I'm paring each of you off, I'll call your name you come to the stage and meet your partner, and remember, William, will be judging each of you on your new look, and tonight is when one of you will be voted off." she finished with all two happy grin, and began to call name after name, until she finally came to Lizzie.

"Elizabeth Bennet and Alexia Robinette." she called into the microphone.

Lizzie looked around, as she walked up to the stage to see what this girl would look like, and was surprised to see a medium sized girl, with waist length raven black hair, that was held back with a pink ribbon, her eyes were a deep chocolate brown color, she wore minimum makeup, and the most noticeable bit was her pink lip gloss, and as for her attire she wore a knee length floral pattern dress with pink cardigan, a string of pearls, and a pair of white kitten heels.

Lizzie gave the girl a bright smile and wondered how she had missed her before, she appeared to be a perfect lady, but Lizzie was paying no attention to this, she was already figuring how to punk this girl out.

Alexia stared at Lizzie feeling something along the lines of a big job ahead of her, she was wearing a neon pink tank top over a black t-shirt with two studded belts, a short distressed jean miniskirt with a pair of black leggings, and neon green hi tops.

"I'm Alexia." she finally said, in a British accent.

"Yo, I'm Lizzie and I guess I'll be punking you out." Lizzie replied pleasantly.

"Hmm, I suppose so," she answered a little distantly, "shall we get to work then?"

"Yeah, so we need to call I cab and go into town." Lizzie said, heading towards the kitchen where she knew there was a phone.

"Yes, that's right." Alexia replied following the red-head, through the mob of women, and wondering how on earth they had been paired up together.

--

"Ah, this looks about right." Alexia commented as they entered a small boutique that Lizzie normally would have never been caught dead in.

Lizzie groaned as she watched Alexia walk over to a rack of flowery dresses.

"Lizzie, come here." Alexia commanded.

"Grin and bear it." Lizzie chanted under her breath, as she walked over to the dresses.

"Hmm." Alexia said as she eyed Lizzie. "You have a big chest, a small waist and a bigger bottom." she pondered aloud.

"Yes, I know." Lizzie said feeling extremely self conscious, compared to Alexia's petite figure.

"We'll focus on your tiny middle, and calves." Alexia finally decided. "Your have an hourglass shape, and I rather like you build, it's better than being built like a boy." she said with the first hint of a smile.

"With a mother like mine, it was always better to be a flat chested bra stuffer than to have any sign of curves." Lizzie said with a teasing grin.

Alexia gave her a smile before turning back to the dresses, "Ah, here's one, she said pulling out a lemon yellow eyelet sundress, with ruffles across the chest. "What do you think?' she asked.

"I'll look like a bumble bee." Lizzie commented sullenly.

"Yes, your right, let's find something a little less-"

"Yellow," Lizzie interjected helpfully.

"Exactly." Alexia said looking through the dresses before pulling out a white eyelet spaghetti strapped dress, with a red belt to cinch the middle. "Do you like this one?" she questioned.

"Yes." Lizzie said liking it immediately; it held a vintage flair that she loved.

"Good, now let's find a pair of shoes." Alexia said as she walked over to a shoe rack, which contained all high heels. "What size do you wear?" she asked as she reached for a pair of red high heels.

"Seven." Lizzie said absently.

"Good size." Alexia said, while handing Lizzie the heels "We'll find the accessories, later." she commented, as she walked over to the dressing room.

"Go try everything on." she commanded, pushing Lizzie into the dressing room.

A few minutes later Lizzie walked out feeling pretty good the dress had zipped up without a hitch and the heels were comfortable despite how high the heel was.

"Perfect." Alexia said happily. "Now go change back, so I can pay."

"And then it's your turn." Lizzie commented evilly as she entered back into the dressing room.

As Alexia waited for Lizzie to change, she called a salon and made an appointment for the two of them to have their hair, nails and makeup done.

"I've handled the hair makeup and nails." Alexia told Lizzie as she paid for the clothing.

"Good." Lizzie commented, as they exited the store and began down the street.

The first store they came to was useless for Alexia, so they made their way to another store and so it went, until Lizzie found the perfect outfit for the raven hair beauty.

Lizzie picked out a long sleeved black shirt, with a red lace up bodice go over it, and then came a pair of gray skinny jeans and finally a pair of black knee hi boots to tuck the jeans into.

They went to the salon, and both agreed not to look into the mirror until they went back to the mansion and were in their full attire.

Alexia was the first to look in the mirror, when they finished dressing.

Alexia looked into the mirror and gasped, her long black hair had been cut to hang just past her shoulder blades, the ends had been curled, her eyes had the smoky look going on, she had on clear lip gloss, the clothes showed off her petite figure, and she even had to admit she looked good.

"It's a little darker than what I'm used to." Alexia said eyeing herself in disbelief as she looked into the full length mirror.

"And now for the piece de résistance." Lizzie said pulling out a black velvet choker, with a cameo on it.

Alexia placed it around her neck and was pleased with the results. "Now, it's your turn." she told Lizzie as she stepped away from the mirror.

Lizzie looked into the mirror to find her hair had been pin curled, to give it the wavy look from the forty's, she was wearing lighter eye makeup, but her lips had been coated in shiny apple red lip gloss, her dress made her waist look tiny and minimized her bigger bottom, the heels accentuated the muscles in her calves, and she looked great.

"Here is the only accessory you'll need." Alexia said handing Lizzie a gold locket.

"Thanks." Lizzie whispered as she put on the gold locket. "I guess it's time to go downstairs." she said a few minutes later.

"Yes I guess it is," she agreed. "I am so nervous." Alexia admitted with a little laugh.

"Good, because so am I." Lizzie said with a grin as they exited Lizzie's room and walked down to the main floor.

--Will watched as girl after to girl entered the ballroom, but he was looking for a certain pair of smoky grey eyes.

Finally he caught sight of Lizzie, but she looked different, not necessarily bad, just not the edgier look he was used to, but after a minute of watching Lizzie, he decided it looked good on her.

Will then felt someone's gaze boring into his back, he turned to see Charlotte watching him hungrily, she looked more conservative that usual, but it still did nothing for her appearance.

He finally decided ignoring Charlotte's stares would be his best option, so he took a seat in the ballroom, as each girl walked onto the stage they would show before the makeover pictures on a large screen and the girls themselves were the after.

He watched each girl intently as he debated on who he would be voting off, it finally came down to, two girls. He knew any future of a relationship would be futile and it was better just to forget them all together.

--

After being treated like a piece of meat and watched like a criminal, Lizzie and the rest of the girls were told to go into the sitting room; one of them would be voted off this evening.

Lizzie felt the camera on her, as she entered the sitting room, and wondered who, Will would be ridding, himself of, she knew there was a good chance it was her. The reason she thought this was she knew he had told her too much.

Catherine walked to the front of the room surveying each of the girls with a frown.

"Ladies," she began, "when William enters the room he holds fourteen roses, there are fifteen of you, and all you will be given a rose, except for one. The girl that does not receive a rose, will leave through the door she came in and head upstairs to pack her things, she will then leave the mansion and enter a cab that will take her to the airport from where she'll return home. Does everyone understand?" Catherine asked and then watched as each of the women nodded their heads solemnly.

"Good. William if you would please come." Catherine called.

Will entered wearing a tux and his usual serious expression.

"William called each of the girl's names you have chosen to remain." Catherine told him seriously.

He nodded and began to call girl after girl, until Lizzie and Anne were, left, he held a single rose.

Lizzie wanted to laugh, she of course would be going home, and it was too bad she hadn't found out the rest of his secrets. _Oh-well. _She thought with a shrug of nonchalance, as she waited for his verdict.

**I bet you thought you were getting the answer in this chapter. Well no way Hosea, if there's an opportunity for a cliffhanger I'm using it, so who do you think it will be, Lizzie or Anne? Review and let me know.**


	9. Lizzie's in love with a Greek Statue

Will looked at the last two girls, one would be receiving a rose and the other headed back to where she'd come from. He wanted to rid himself of Lizzie once and for all, but that would leave Anne, and Will knew that she would never be the girl he wanted.

He sighed, as bad as he wanted Lizzie to disappear, so he could have some bit of control over his life, it wasn't going to happen.

"Elizabeth Bennet." he finally said handing her the last rose, which was white, and very different from the red roses. Will caught a glimpse of Anne's fallen face as the other girls crowded around her, and he felt a stab of remorse.

"What is this?" Lizzie demanded in a soft voice, as she removed the rose from his hands.

"Your staying." he replied feeling a bit amused at her reaction, anyone else would have been happy to receive the last rose, but not Lizzie.

"Why not Anne, You could have shipped me back to California, once and for all." she told him in a hushed tone.

"I have to go." Will responded abruptly, because he noticed a camera filming, their conversation, but as he walked passed Lizzie he whispered in her ear. "Meet me on the third floor."

Lizzie didn't respond to any of this, just watched in a daze as she realized, he was pulling closer to her, and that scared her quite a bit, and that's when she realized she had been invited to the third floor.

--

Jane had finally come to realize this was no ordinary relative; the big black gate surrounding the large estate gave it away.

Her Father had never been especially wealthy, but his Uncle apparently had been, and Jane could only stare in amazement as the cab pulled into the circular driveway.

Jane quickly paid the cab driver and began her decent up the stone steps that led to the black double doors. As she was about to knock, the door was thrown open to reveal a short round woman that appeared to be in her late fifty's, she had long dark brown hair, that was streaked with gray, and her eyes were a dark blue-black color.

"Ah, you must be Jane." she said happily, with the hint of a Scottish accent.

"Yes, I am. Are you, Amanda Longborne?" Jane asked, liking the woman already.

"Aye, Lass, but I might as well warn ya, that I am referred to as Lady Amanda. But you don't worry about that." she said with a wave of her hand.

"So your Father, was a Lord?" Jane asked, excitedly.

"A Count actually." Amanda replied amusedly, as she watched the awe appear in the Blonde's big blue eyes. "Here, come in and I'll show you to your room." she said taking the black suitcase from Jane and walking inside.

Jane followed the woman, looking at her in surprise she looked nothing like a blue-blood, she wore jeans and a sweat-shirt, which made her appear younger than she actually was, and more down to earth than a blue-blood was supposed to be, which, was something to ponder.

--

Will waited for Lizzie at the top of the stairs, considering why he had kept her after all, his lips had been set to call out Anne's name, but Elizabeth Bennet had come out instead.

And it was no accident Lizzie had received the white rose, while the others had red roses, he wanted her to remember him when she looked at it.

Will smiled as he saw her appear at the top of the stairs, he was happy to see she had went back to her normal clothing style, she had removed the red lipstick and outfit, to change into a pair of ripped up jeans, and a worn band T-shirt.

The first words he said to her, when she caught site of him were, "Do you want to go flying?"

Lizzie shot him a look of disbelief. "Do I want to go flying?" she demanded "You make me think I'm going to be voted off, and by the way did you even see what you did to Anne, not to mention her confidence…"

Will watched Lizzie as she raged on, realizing she was really cute when she was angry, her eyes snapped at you, and she looked so fiery, Will couldn't help what he did next.

Lizzie was cut off mid-sentence, by the feel of someone's lips brushing against hers, it was a soft as butterfly's touch, but much more effective, it felt as if someone had taken a torch to Lizzie's insides, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt him kiss her harder.

That's when an outsider's voice broke in, "Oops, I didn't know there was a make out party going on." Charlie's teasing voice interrupted.

Lizzie instinctively jerked back, and turned a deep burgundy color, and waited for Will to say something, but that was waste of hope.

"Well, I'm going to head back to my room," Charlie said with a grin after a few moments of silence, "Now you kids have fun, just not too much fun." he finished with suggestive wink, and walked away.

"That was awkward." Will finally commented, a few minutes later.

"You got that right." Lizzie said refusing to meet his eyes.

"So, would you like to go flying?" he asked, turning to look her in the eyes.

Lizzie could think of fifty-million reasons why she shouldn't, but that still didn't stop the word "Yes." come popping out.

He nodded, and began to walk down the hall, Lizzie in tow.

--

Catherine sat in her office waiting for the appearance of Charlotte Lucas. Catherine had witness first hand how her nephew had looked at that despicable Elizabeth Bennet, and how dare he chose her over Anne.

It was disgusting didn't he know that falling for her was a complete waste of time and energy, she could never break the curse, and she represented what was wrong with the Americans today.

That's when Charlotte walked in, a scared look on her plain face.

"Hello, Charlotte, dear, would please take a seat." Catherine said in what was apparently supposed to be a comforting tone. "Oh, don't look so scared, you're not in trouble, it's just that I have a proposition for you."

"What sort of proposition?" Charlotte asked suspiciously.

"Look, how would you like to be guaranteed to place at least second on this show?" Catherine asked, knowing perfectly well that everything that was coming out of her mouth was a complete lie.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind it." Charlotte admitted, a hungry look appearing in her hazel eyes.

"Well, to have that all I would need you to do is watch Elizabeth Bennet. She is your roommate, right?"

"Yes, but what do you mean by watch?" Charlotte asked confusedly, it was true she didn't like Lizzie per se, but she wasn't going to go out of her way to harm her either.

"It's very simple," Catherine said in a less patient tone, "you would need to know where she is, who she with and what she doing twenty four seven. If she leaves the room follow her, if she's has a heart to heart with you record her. You get the idea."

"Hmm," Charlotte said thoughtfully, agreeing would mean selling out her roommate and possibly making enemies with Rachelle, which seemed very undesirable, but not agreeing would mean possibly being voted off next and returning home with no money.

"Okay, I'll do it." Charlotte said with a nod of her head, "I am guaranteed second place, right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course." Catherine said with a sadistic grin. "Now this is all you need." she said handing Charlotte a little black box the size of an ipod shuffle.

"What is this?" Charlotte asked turning it over in her hand.

"A voice recorder, remember it's your job to follow, record and take pictures if necessary." Catherine said with a wave of her hand. "Oh, and meet me here an hour before voting, next week." she finished, while dismissing Charlotte.

Charlotte left Catherine's office, feeling like she finally had a chance at winning this game.

--

Lizzie was once again in Will's arms, as he took her to what appeared to be a lake if the reflection of the moon was anything to go by.

"I'm going to land now." he whispered into her ear, as they floated downwards.

Lizzie clung tighter to his neck, as the ground came closer and closer, they were landing faster than before.

When Will finally touched down with a soft thump, Lizzie let go of his neck before he could make any comments, but he still didn't put her down.

"You can let go of me now." Lizzie finally commented after a moment of being in his arms.

"Maybe I don't want to." he whispered playfully.

"Well, then your crazier than I thought." she replied.

"How so?"

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not the type of girl that ends up with the happy ending." she replied partially teasing and partially serious. "Look, I really can't look at you when I'm like this." Lizzie said before he could answer.

"Okay, if it really bothers you that bad." Will replied with mental shrug, as he put her down.

"Thanks." Lizzie said gratefully, as she took in their surroundings.

They were in a sort of a garden, there were rose bushes, and a huge weeping willow that sat near the lake's edge where you could sit under it and stare out at the lake.

"So, Elizabeth, why are so positive your not the type to receive a happy ending?" Will asked interrupting Lizzie's thoughts.

She turned to look at him standing so very still in the pale moonlight watching her; he looked like he belonged in a Greek mythology book, along with Hercules, Adonis and Apollo, not with her.

"Let's just say when it comes to romance, I don't exactly have luck on my side." Lizzie replied as she stared out into the water.

Will snorted, "I know what you mean." he replied knowingly. "Very few girls want a vampire as a husband or a boyfriend for that matter." Will said with a slight bitterness to his voice.

"I know one, that wouldn't mind." Lizzie said turning to give him an encouraging smile.

One minute Will was standing three feet away from Lizzie, the next he had his marble cold hand on her cheek.

"I want to apologize for kissing you earlier." he said quietly, "It was extremely dangerous for me to do that."

"Huh-why?" Lizzie asked confusedly, looking up into his burning green eyes.

"As you know, I am a vampire, and some of my traits have a tendency to pop up at the worst times. For instance if I kiss you and my fangs, come out I will poison or wipe your memory." he explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Lizzie said with a nod of her head.

"And I wouldn't want to harm you in the least." he said taking a step back, but continuing to watch her.

Lizzie looked at him in surprise, "That's surprisingly noble of you." she commented suspiciously, wondering why he cared if she was harmed, she was nothing more than a nuisance to him…right?

"Hmm, I have my own reasons for wanting you unharmed." he said indifferently.

"Such as?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"Your very fascinating." he replied with a shrug.

"How am I 'Fascinating?'" she asked making air quotations.

He gave a little laugh of amusement, and replied, "If you have to ask, you'll never know."

"Oh, that's helpful." Lizzie said with roll of her eyes. "Won't you at least tell me one reason I am fascinating?" Lizzie asked pleadingly.

"No, because it's far cuter when you have no idea how interesting you really are." Will, explained in an unusually light tone.

"Well, fine then." Lizzie responded, and began to make her way over to the weeping willow.

"Where are you going?" Will demanded, as he followed her.

Lizzie ignored him as she walked under the low branches, and caught sight of a carving in the trunk of the tree. "Will, who is Alyssa and Ryan?" she called.

Will stopped immediately, he knew those names extremely well, they had haunted him and his sister ever, sense they were little. "My parents." he finally managed to reply. "They died when I was twelve."

"Oh!" he heard Lizzie gasp, "Will, I had no idea, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." he responded in a cold tone, as he walked over to where Lizzie was standing, "It was a mystery as to how they died, everyone told my sister and I it was a car crash, but as I grew older, I found out that it was most likely a homicide."

"Will, I'm so sorry." she repeated walking over to him and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"As I said before its fine." he said chillily, as he shrugged off her shoulder. "It's time we go back to the house." Will said walking away from the tree and Lizzie followed him in silence, wishing there was something she could do, and having no idea how much she really could do.

**Okay I was going to vote Lizzie off, but changed my mind, and now for exciting news, I'm going to reveal entirety of Will's curse in the next chapter, all you have to do is review. Oh and thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter.**


	10. Cursed like Will

_It was cold and rainy day, suiting the little boy in the black suit's mood perfectly, as he stared out the window, at the long limousine that had just pulled into the driveway._

_He felt so bitter, what had given his parents the right, to die like that so soon. He was twelve years old, how was he going to care for his eight year old sister, and who would they live with until his inheritance came in? These were heavy thoughts for a twelve year old boy. _

_That's when a little girl in a black silk dress came running in, her long black curls swung back and forth as she hurried to her older brother._

"_William," she said in her angelic voice as she tugged on his arm, "Auntie Catherine says it's time to leave." she said wiping at her red eyes, and runny nose, from where she had been crying._

_Will turned to look at the girl sharply, "Yes, Georgiana, I know." he said in a whisper of a voice._

"_Will, I miss Mummy and Daddy." Georgiana said beginning to weep, "What's going to happen to us?" she sobbed._

_Will's heart softened, at the sad the picture his sister made. "I miss Mum and Dad as well, and I don't know what's going to happen to us, but as long as we have each other we'll be okay." Will, replied in a comforting tone, cliché words, yes, but comforting none the less. _

_Georgiana looked up from her tears, at her elder brother and felt a sense of hope, but it was soon forgotten as they heard Catherine's shrill voice yell "Children, get down here!" _

_--_

Georgiana Darcy woke up from her afternoon nap in a cold sweat, she was having those dreams again, the one's before her parent's funeral. In them Will was his old self and not the strange bitter person he had become.

Georgiana climbed out of the dorm bed, and ran her fingers through her inky black hair, and frowned, at her reflection in the vanity's mirror, she looked terrible.

There were black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, she had lost quite a bit of weight since coming to boarding school, and resembled a skeleton rather than a teenage girl, and her hair was turning dull and would often fall out.

She was not the same girl she had been, before Will sent her away. Georgiana had once been a bright bubbly girl with a good crowd of friends, but a year ago all that had changed.

It was as if her brother had changed over night, he went from the popular, dashing, Casanova, to a cold, bitter, proud and anti social, outcast. Sending away everyone except for Catherine, he never contacted Georgiana, except for her birthday, and to inform her where she would be staying during the holidays.

She hadn't even been allowed home for Christmas, it had become that bad, and it was affecting Georgiana drastically.

And then during Georgiana's thinking, the door to her dorm was thrown open and Georgiana's roommate Billie Jean came in.

Billie Jean Moscovits, was a short curvy, brunette with dark lashes, and cornflower colored eyes, her family owned a diamond company, which made her extremely rich, but she was down to earth none the less and possibly Georgiana's closet friend these days.

"Georgia, Headmistress Bridgette, wants you." Billie Jean said breathlessly, as she leaned against the pale lavender vanity.

Georgiana groaned as she considered all the possibilities of why Headmistress Bridgette would want her. "Do you have, any idea why, she wants me?" Georgiana asked tiredly.

"No, but she didn't seemed, angry…exactly," Billie Jean said thoughtfully, while biting her lip, "just worried or anxious."

"Oh, okay," Georgiana said wondering what her Headmistress could possibly be anxious about that concerned her. "I guess I had better she what she wants." she said more to herself than to Billie Jean as she exited from the room.

--

Will sat in his office thinking about how he had brushed Lizzie off the night before and was very much regretting it.

_Ring. _The phone screamed pulling Will from his thoughts. Will, looked at the phone as if it was a huge annoyance, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Will asked in a clipped tone.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Darcy?" a female voice asked in a serious tone.

"This is he."

"Um…yes…I'm Headmistress Bridgette from Briggley's Young Ladies Academy." she began in a distantly polite tone, "I have a few concerns, involving your sister, Georgiana Darcy. I'm sorry to say, she's falling asleep in class, barely eating and prone too sudden angry outbursts." Bridgette paused, waiting for Will to respond.

"Do you have any idea, why she's acting like this?" Will asked in tone that betrayed his worry. He loved his sister, and would do what was best for her well-being, which is the reason he sent her away, and refused to let her return home.

"Mr. Darcy, I am inclined to believe it's connected with the fact that she hasn't been home in a year, and she is most likely longing to see her family, and so I sending her home until further notice." she concluded in a commanding tone.

"No." Will, breathed into the phone.

"Excuse me?"

"Um…I said, is it possible this is just a bout of teenage angst or rebellion?" Will, asked feeling more and more pressure, at the thought of his sister returning home.

"Mr. Darcy, this is far more, than any average bout of angst or rebellion, there is something emotionally wrong with Georgiana and it is having physical results, she resembles a zombie rather than a teenage girl."

"Okay," Will, said running his free hand through his hair and made a sudden decision. "Send her home immediately." he with finality.

"Thank you, she'll be extremely happy to hear she's coming home at last." Bridgette said in a satisfied tone.

"Yes, well, give her my regards and tell her I'll see her soon." Will, said weakly, as he thought about what he had been pressured into doing.

"I will, and she should be home in a month or so." Bridgette replied before adding, "Good day, Mr. Darcy." and then hung up the phone.

Will sighed as he placed the phone back into its cradle; this was going to be more than he could handle right now.

Between Lizzie and Georgiana, not to mention the eleven other girls downstairs, each girl thinking that they were the future Mrs. William Darcy, it was stressing Will out.

"Uh, drama, drama." he chanted under his breath, and that's when he came to the conclusion, to lessen this drama by some iota, he would finally show Lizzie what he was in true form.

--

Lizzie couldn't help, but feel someone was following her, every time she rounded a corner she could swear she saw a shadow other that hers, and as she walked Lizzie could aver she heard a second pair of footsteps.

It was very unnerving, but she was soon involved in another challenge of something so tedious it wasn't worth mentioning and soon forgot all about the mysterious stalker.

That evening right before Will picked a date, Lizzie was leaving her room to see Charlie standing in the hallway waiting for someone.

"Hey Charlie," Lizzie called.

He then looked up and gave her a smile before waving her over.

"Just the lady I was looking for." he said with his usual happy go lucky grin.

"Oh, really. How come?" Lizzie asked curiously wondering what reason Charlie had for looking for her.

"Will, he wants you to meet him on the third floor and an hour before dawn." Charlie informed her, with a strange look on his face that Lizzie couldn't quite describe.

"So, Mr. Informant, what time is 'An hour before dawn?'" she asked, "Because I don't normally get up before daylight."

"Hmm, good question," Charlie agreed thoughtfully, "I would say about five-thirty. Don't you think?" he asked, wanting her approval.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Lizzie said agreeably. "So, Charlie, what reason does Will have for asking me to come up so early?" she asked slightly teasing and slightly serious.

"You'll have to wait and see." Charlie said mysteriously and strode off.

Lizzie watched him, while internally seething; all the mysteries and secrets were becoming ridiculous maybe tomorrow morning could shed some possible light on the situation.

"I suppose I'll have to wait and see." Lizzie finally said aloud, as she made her descent downstairs.

--

Jane sat in her cousin's office, waiting to find out what her father had received in her uncle's will.

Amanda had turned out be an extremely pleasant companion, she was interesting and had taken to time to give Jane a tour of the house, while telling stories that had involved each room, Jane had ate it up.

"Ah, here we are." Amanda said coming with a folder full of paperwork, "I thought I lost the copy of my father's will and that would have been terrible of Me." she said looking at Jane with a sheepish face. "But the truth is I don't take much stock in money or possessions." Amanda admitted.

That statement surprised Jane, most wealthy people in her opinion, money and possessions were the only things in life that mattered, and to find a person that went against the stereotype was rare.

"Lass, are listening?" Amanda asked interrupting Jane's thoughts.

"Um, sorry I didn't catch that." Jane admitted to her utter embarrassment, "I was…uh, thinking."

"S alright, Lass, I tend to do the same thing every now and again." Amanda told Jane with a comforting smile. "But as I was saying, Jane dear, I really can't say I care much for property, and such. I have a family and a job, and I would rather be caring for them, than this old place, so I am giving you this house all the property. Lass, do what you wish with it, sell it, give it away I don't care much, but I have on request, if you do agree to take this place, keep it in the family-"

"I couldn't possibly, take this place from you." Jane interrupted worriedly, she didn't have the time or the money to keep this place up, she had job back in California that she loved, it could get tiresome, but she loved the job way too much to give it up for a house, no matter how beautiful.

"Jane, I can tell you're a bright girl and you'll treat this place decent, but as I said before if you do decided to sell it or give it away, make sure it's a family member." Amanda said with a deep look in her eyes.

That's when it his Jane she couldn't take this place because of her job, but she knew someone who could. "Lizzie." she breathed excitedly.

"Excuse, me, did you say something?" Amanda asked.

"Um…yes, my sister Lizzie, she can take this place. I can't because of my job, but my sister Lizzie she has no job to speak of, and tends to be more than a little free spirited, I'm sure she would love to keep this place up." Jane reasoned.

"Ah, Lass, that sounds like plan." Amanda said with a happy twinkle in her eyes. "So, you'll take it?"

"Of course, I accept, Amanda." Jane said barely containing her excitement.

"Good, now time to tell you what my father left you in his will or rather your father." Amanda said picking up a piece of paper from the large folder, and began to scan it with her eyes. "Ok, here it is, um Mr. Bennet, my great nephew, is to receive a sum of eight hundred thousand dollars, and is to set aside a sum of it for each of his daughters for when they come of age." she finished looking up to see a very shocked Jane.

"E-eight h-hundred t-thousand d-dollars." Jane stuttered, turning white. "And that's in American money?" she couldn't help, but ask.

"Yes, dear." Amanda responded slowly.

"Okay." Jane said nodding her head slowly. "I'd better go call my father." she said standing.

"You go do that." Amanda said amusedly as she watched the pretty girl walk away on shaky legs.

--

Lizzie felt extremely weird climbing out of bed at five-thirty and walking upstairs to see what Will wanted. So with the mysterious invite Lizzie's imagination had gone wild.

Her first theory was he finally decided he would be better off killing her, and would attack her the second she step foot on the third floor, the second was he had a burning passion for her, and would take her away to a deep forest where he would ravish her, and third and least interesting was he simply wanted to talk to her.

Lizzie's mind was so consumed with these thoughts she didn't realize she was on the third floor, until Will's voice began to speak.

"Hello, Elizabeth." he said in darker tone that usual, "I figured you would come. Your curiosity and all that."

"Thanks for informing me that I am so predictable." Lizzie said sarcastically, he wasn't the only one that could be in a bad mood. "So, what did you have to show me that's, so important that you would have me get out of bed before flipping dawn?" she asked.

Will looked at her a moment before replying, "You'll see if you would follow me." he said, giving her a long look before walking down the hallway to his room.

Will had a reason behind his long looks and darker tone, he figured after Lizzie saw him for what he really was, he would never ever have a chance at a relationship with her and that would fix any chance of him falling for her. Apparently didn't know Lizzie as well as he thought.

They walked into Will's room silently, Lizzie looked around turned red, as she thought about the night she had snuck up here and went through his room, and that reminded her of the black feather, she wondered how that came into play.

"Elizabeth, I must admit I haven't been completely truthful about my curse." Will said interrupting Lizzie thoughts. "So I am going to show you, what I really am and the reason I cannot come out in the daytime." he finished, not giving Lizzie a chance to speak as he walked over to his window, and stood there, as the sun's glow surrounded him, making him look like a dark angel.

Lizzie watched fascinated and horrified, as the sun lit up his eyes and hair, and then a transparent blue fire surrounded him. He screamed and clutched his hair as the blue fire continued to burn, Lizzie gasped and wanted to run over to him, but found herself rooted to the spot.

And then it was over just as it had began, Will stood up straight, his white fangs apparent now, his hair was longer and darker if that was even possible, his green eyes glowed like emeralds, but that wasn't what had grabbed Lizzie's attention.

Will, now had two large raven black wings on his back, and the tips of his arms were covered in glossy black feathers, but that still did not diminish his looks, in fact he was now more beautiful than ever before.

"Will?" Lizzie asked almost hesitantly, as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Who else would it be?" he asked sarcastically, in a deeper voice, hating the surprised almost scared look on her face. He was waiting for the moment she ran and never came, the moment he had been preparing himself for, when she would walk out of his life forever.

Lizzie's eyes never left his pale face, as she took a few hesitant steps toward him; she wanted to touch him, to see if he was real, not something her mind had not conjured up. Lizzie wanted to make sure this gorgeous creature in front of her was Will.

Will looked at her coming towards him in surprise wasn't she going to runaway, or scream? But she did neither, only came closer and closer until she was standing in front of him.

"Your gorgeous." she whispered, placing a warm hand on his cold marble face.

Will flinched from under her touch; the smell of vanilla was now more overpowering than ever, it made him, look into her smoky eyes, searching for fear, but found none. "You think I'm gorgeous?" he asked bitterly, "do you need your eyes checked?"

"No," Lizzie whispered, "Will, your truly a masterpiece. How did this happen?" she asked in a louder, more curious tone.

Will ignored her question and decided to see if he could scare, because some sick part of him wanted to see how much he could do before she would break.

So he reached out a long marble arm snaked it around her waist before jerking her close in one smooth motion, he then bared his fangs and brought his mouth close to her neck, waiting for her terrified screams, but they never came.

He found he couldn't even pretend to bite her, anything that would harm her, hurt Will, even the thought of snapping her neck and walking away from her forever, nearly made his heart stop.

And that's when he came to terms with the fact in his heart he had been burying and trying to hide, ever since he saw her climb out of the black cab, something that haunted him everyday when he was up here alone, something that had no other description, besides the fact that it was consuming fire, it burned a hole in his once cold heart, there was only one name for.

Love.

**Well, as now read, you know what Will is, but the question is do you know how he became to be what he is? Hmm, I'll have to tell you so, let me know what you think, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**


	11. He's in love, she's in IDK

Lizzie was in a dream or at least it felt like one, as she stared at his cold face that betrayed no emotion, as he looked down at her. She wanted to comfort him, and didn't know how.

She wished she could read his mind and or at least have some sort of clue of what he wanted from her. That's when an idea struck Lizzie, what was one thing that seemed to cause some sort of reaction from him.

_Singing, _was the word that crossed her mind, so before she could even realize she was doing it, she began to sing in her husky yet sweet voice.

"_Your touch, your ways," _Lizzie began to sing, and watched as, Will flinched as she began.

"_Leave me dumb without reason,"  
"Your love, my cage,"  
"My prison so pleasing,"  
"I spend my days,"  
"Tangled in thoughts of you,"  
"Stuck in this place,"  
"Resigned to be your fool,"_

"_I thirst no longer,"  
"Drenching my soul,"  
"Pour out like water,"  
"You're my only infatuation,"  
"Don't leave my stranded in my obsession,"  
"My purpose, my possession,"  
"Live and die in my obsession,"  
"My obsession." _she finished, watching his face.

"I could never be that." he told her in a whisper. "It would be better if you left now." Will said, but he still didn't let go of her waist.

"Aren't you going to tell me how you got the curse?" Lizzie asked, wanting to know who or what made him this way.

He looked down at her and actually smiled, "Tonight, we'll going flying and I'll tell when we're far away from the house. The walls have ears you know." he said looking at a dark corner purposely, from where Will's sensitive ears and smell had caught a silent gasp and the slight sent of lime.

"Okay, I'll meet you, tonight." Lizzie agreed and then added, "I probably should go." she said hoping he would get the hint, but he didn't seem to so finally said, "You're going to have to let go of my waist."

Will looked her in the eyes as she said this and felt something close to smoldering inside of him, and so picked her up off the ground, and pressed his lips roughly against hers.

Lizzie was surprised when she was suddenly lifted up and felt, Will kiss her hungrily and she knew how close his fangs came to injecting poison into her system, and so pulled away, and said in a teasing tone, "I would like to keep my memories for now."

Will, dropped Lizzie as if he had been electrocuted, and frowned. "Elizabeth, I am so sorry. I-I don't know what came over Me." he apologized, while managing to look extremely frustrated.

Lizzie looked at him from the ground surprised and slightly amused. "I'll go now." Lizzie replied as she picked herself up from her fallen position on the floor, and walked out of the room.

"Uh," Will groaned, knowing she probably hated him now for not controlling himself, but there was bigger things to worry about, like Lizzie's lime smelling shadow. "You can come out now." he said coldly, one more person to find out what he was.

A tall thin girl came out of the shadows, her plain face filled with fear. "I-I h-had n-no I-idea." she trembled.

Will watched her face for a moment, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of something being hidden behind her back. "Give it here!" he ordered, walking over to her and stuck out his hand, feeling very much like a teacher catching student doing something wrong.

Charlotte shoved something hard and square into his hands and ran out of the room. Will debated on chasing after her or checking out the object in his hands. Long story short, curiosity won over.

It was a black camera a very new, very expensive, camera, one that only a very rich, powerful woman or man could manage to buy, a person that was most definitely not Charlotte.

Will, thought about this, as he looked through the pictures, Lizzie was in every one of them, it was so bad Charlotte managed to get a picture of her sleeping.

Will continued to search through and noticed there were also a few Lizzie and himself together, and the last few were of him with Lizzie in his arms reaching down to bite her neck, and then her came upon the final photo it was him kissing Lizzie.

The camera was so hi tech that it had caught the hungry look in green eyes, and then he noticed the intense way she pressed her lips to his, the way she clutched at him, as if he was all that matter, it was intoxicating for Will to look at.

The photo gave him one thing he was certain would never ever happen to him, the light airy feeling of the burning emotion called hope, but he remembered she was not a blue-blood, and could not break the curse, and the light airy feeling turned to a bitterness that made Will look and feel almost evil.

--

Lizzie placed a hand against her pounding heart as she leaned against the large oak door, the only thing separating her from the rest of the world…and Will.

She groaned and slid down until she was sitting on the rug, as she thought of his darkly angelic face, the intense, intoxicating way he kissed her, and then reality set in.

He was prone to unexplainable mood swings, he was loving and then he was angry, he wanted her near-no he wanted her faraway, but that was the only thing that bothered her, the whole "Cursed" part didn't bother Lizzie at all, she could handle that, if anything it was more interesting, than if he had been just a regular super gorgeous millionaire.

Lizzie twirled her auburn hair around her finger, and stared at it as she thought about Will. She finally came to the conclusion that she would evaluate her feelings after she heard the whole story, maybe it would clear up the way he felt about her, and the way she felt about him.

Lizzie suddenly felt tired, so extremely tired she barely made it over to her bed, she rolled over with sigh, and looked at Charlotte's bed expecting to see the girl's figure, but there was no figure in the bed.

_She probably had to go to the restroom. _Lizzie thought with a loud yawn as she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

--

Charlotte ran down the steps, stumbling and breathing heavily as she ran. She had to let Catherine know that Will Darcy was a monster and he needed to be sent to the zoo or area 51, or somewhere, where he would be locked up.

Charlotte thought she was going to collapse, these kinds of things didn't happen in real life, this wasn't freaking "Beauty and the Beast" for crying out loud.

Charlotte finally came to Catherine's room, and began to bang on the door like a mad woman…and it was very possible that was what she was.

The door was thrown open to reveal, a very scary looking Catherine, there was white gunk on her face, her hair had pink rollers in them, and her skin resembled a dinosaurs rather than human. "What is it!" she demanded angrily, interrupting Charlotte's assessment.

"W-Will's a-a-"

"A WHAT!" Catherine yelled, ignoring the other girl's stares as they looked at Charlotte and Catherine.

"H-he's a-a MONSTER!" Charlotte wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He stole the camera with all the pictures of Lizzie and himself on it." she continued to cry.

"Charlotte," Catherine said in a falsely comforting tone, as she finally took note of the other girl's stares and whispers. "I think you better come into my rooms." she said taking Charlotte by the arm and dragging her into the heavily furnished room.

Catherine carried the girl over to the bed and pressed down on her shoulders until she was sitting on the bed.

"No!" Charlotte wailed, "You need to do something about him, he's a monster!" she moaned.

Catherine ignored the girl's cries, as she got down on her knees and reached under the bed to pull out a long black box with golden clasps.

She then placed the box on the bed beside of Charlotte and opened with a click. Catherine reached in, and pulled out a long syringe filled a weird green looking liquid. "Now, Charlotte dear, this will only hurt a little." she said menacingly.

Charlotte looked in fear, as the long needle glinted in the light. "No!" she yelped, weakly, as Catherine place a hand on her arm, she tried to jerk away, but suddenly felt sleepy oh-so-very sleepy, and then there was a slight sting, and Charlotte fell into a suffocating blackness.

--

Lizzie waited until the sun went down before walking up to the third floor. She felt weak-kneed and helpless, as she made her way up the stairs, it wasn't fear, but it wasn't excitement either, it was somewhere in between, it was a tight feeling that had placed itself in her stomach.

It was a physical, but also emotional pain, it was strange and frightening. Lizzie felt if she saw Will and he didn't respond in a certain way, a hole in her heart would appear, but if she didn't go, she would explode into a million pieces.

Lizzie finally made it the third floor without exploding. "Hey." she called out to the inky black hallway, praying he was waiting for her.

"Hello, Elizabeth." he responded and Lizzie saw his figure move in the darkness. "I'm surprised you haven't run away." Will commented bitterly, as he walked over to her.

Lizzie felt her face turn red and anger well up in her chest, what was his problem what gave him the right to act like a bratty little kid? It was very infuriating.

"Would you grow up?" Lizzie said sharply, and immediately blushed after she realized the words that had came out of her mouth, but continued anyway, "do you really think I care that you're cursed? Because I'll tell you it doesn't bother me, I wouldn't care if you were a giant glittery whale." she told him heatedly, as she threw her hands up in the air.

Will looked at Lizzie in shock, he could break her neck, without a second thought, if she angered him, surely she knew that, and yet she was yelling as if was nothing more than a spoiled child.

They were both silent, both staring at each other's shadows. That's when a sound cut through the darkness and the silence, a sound Lizzie had never heard in Will's presence, it was the ringing sound of laughter.

It was a beautiful sound, it made Lizzie's heart jump, it was surprising and pleasant, and it was the last thing she expected from him.

"A-a glittery whale?" he asked through his laughter.

That's when Lizzie began to laugh as well, she laughed until tears were streaming down her cheeks. "It's all I had." she informed him, when she had finally gotten her laughter under control.

She looked at him in the darkness, his bright grin making everything seeming brighter; it was like the moon adding a little light amidst all the darkness.

"What are you thinking about?' he asked after a moment of watching her stare past him, caught up in her thoughts.

"Y-you," she admitted feeling extremely stupid, "it's your grin, it made the darkness seem brighter somehow, it's enchanting…" Lizzie dropped off.

Will gave another spurt of laughter, while flashing a grin. "What are talking about?" he asked quizzically.

"Your grin, it's like the moon adding a little light to the darkness." she told him, feeling exceedingly big idiot. "Just forget it." she said with a sigh, at the sight of a quizzical look on his face.

"No," Will began, "I understand what you're saying, I just think your losing your mind." he finished playfully.

"This is coming from the vampire with angel wings?" Lizzie asked sarcastically with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Touché." he replied. "So are we going flying, so I can tell you how I became, a cursed vampire with angel wings?" Will asked.

"Of course," Lizzie replied. "I didn't come up here to stare at your pretty face."

Will grimaced at the thought of her still thinking he was beautiful, even after seeing him for what he truly was.

--

"Here, we are." Will said softly, as they landed in what appeared to be a fruit orchard.

"Hmm, so you grow fruit." Lizzie commented as she looked around at all the trees, trying to figure out what sort of fruit they grew.

Will didn't answer he was too busy wondering how in the world he was going to even begin to explain what had happened to him, it was still hazy.

"Are you going to tell me how you became a vampire with angel wings?" Lizzie asked, wishing he would put her down.

"Of course, I didn't bring you here to stare at my gorgeous face." he said stealing her line, while putting her down softly. "Let's go over here." he said walking over to a tree and sitting down.

Lizzie followed watching him in the moonlight, wishing she knew what went on his head, and why he was deep one minute and teasing the next, and the reason he seemed to want her near.

He was silent as he watched her come over to where he was sitting with his back against the tree, she was so different than what he had expected from his first glimpse of her, and that was what made her so very interesting.

Lizzie placed herself beside of Will and leaned her against the tree's rough bark, and listened as the warm breeze whistled through the air. She waited for him to begin speaking, so she would finally know why he was the way he was and maybe even learn what she could do to help.

"It started out on a day like any other," Will began a deep look in his eyes, "I was home alone, Georgiana was out with some friends, my housekeeper had went into town for groceries. I sat in my office looking over a contract, when I suddenly felt so very weak, so much in fact I couldn't move my hand. I could only watch as a person in a long black cloak with the hood thrown over their face came in, the man or woman, had a long syringe in his or her hand, the only thing I remember was it held a strange green liquid…" he dropped off, remembering that day as clearly as any other.

"So what happened?" Lizzie asked curiously, as she watched a painful look come over his face as he began to speak.

"The figure stuck the syringe in my arm and I blacked out. I'm still not sure how long I was out, but during that time I felt like someone had taken torch to my body and burned it until I was nothing but charred remains. When I finally became conscious I was laying on my bed, the figure watching me," Will took a breath before continuing, "the figure told me it had cursed me, I was now a vampire and a angel. I would be forced to spend my days in darkness, and my nights pining for a woman's touch-"

"Is there anyway to break the curse?" Lizzie interrupted.

"Yes," Will admitted, with a sigh, "a blue-blooded Woman must fall in love with me, and I'll be set free." he placed his face into his hands, feeling complete and utter despair.

"Will, I am so sorry." Lizzie whispered placing a hand on his shoulder, feeling completely helpless.

He turned sideways so he could look at her. Will took in every curve and groove, the sad look in her misty gray eyes, the her thin fingers with the uneven nails on his shoulder, the long silver hoop earrings that moved back and forth in the warm breeze.

Will stared until he couldn't stare anymore, and then reached over and grabbed her hand and in one quick motion pulled her until she was sitting in his lap wrapped in his arms.

Lizzie looked up into his face surprised; he had quicker reflexes than she had thought. "Your fast." she told him. "So, what are you going to do about finding a blue-blood?"

"I don't know," he admitted with a shrug. "It's going to be a problem because I'm already in love with someone who is not a blue-blood." Will, said watching Lizzie's face for a reaction.

"Hmm, is it one of the girls that are on the reality TV show?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, though I'm still trying to figure out why she's here."

"So, what color is her hair?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" he asked liking the jealousy in her eyes, though it was surprising she thought it was someone else when she was the one in his lap.

"Yes." was her quick reply.

"Well, it's a red color that reminds me of a flaming ball fire."

"Is it Caroline?" Lizzie questioned.

"No." he said giving her a look like are you a moron.

"Okay…um…I have no idea." she told him.

"I'll give you a hint," he said, "she absolutely cannot sit still, and she had grey eyes that sometimes of smoke and other times of mist, she can be quirky-"

"Alright, I get the idea." Lizzie said biting her lip thoughtfully; he couldn't be talking about her, could he? "Just tell me who it is."

"Oh, I don't know I am having fun, watching you figure it out." he whispered playfully, as he ruffled her hair, she shot him an angry look. "Alright, I tell you the first letter of her name, It's a E." Will said liking the surprised look on her face.

"Oh-no." she scrambled to get out of his arms. "I would never ever do that to you." Lizzie told him, finally managing to get out of his arms.

"What are you talking about?" he asked letting her out of is grasp, while wondering what was up with her weird reaction and if it had anything to do with his curse.

"Look, Will, you need to just forget about me. I can't let you throw away a chance to be human," Lizzie informed him, "that would be too wrong for me to bear." she whispered, placing her face on her knees.

"Elizabeth, for one minute forget what would be best for me and what you feel." he told her seriously, knowing he was placing his heart and humanity on the line, but he really couldn't care less, he then began to stroke the back of her hair.

"I-I'm just not sure." Lizzie said uncertainly as she looked up at Will stroking her hair, "I'm twenty years old, I've never been in love…" she dropped off

"I understand." he said kindly, as he removed his hand from her hair. "I think it's time we got back." Will told her distantly, as he thought about what she had said.

Lizzie didn't want to leave on this note. She wanted to scream that she loved him, that she would give up everything just to be with him, but the thought of Will giving up his humanity simply because she born a noble, made her hurt worse than if she knew she would never see him again.

So instead followed him out from under the tree and out into the open, where they flew away, both focused on their thoughts.

**Um…I really don't know what to say, okay another chapter and now you know how Will became a vampire with angels wings, and maybe you know who did it, and what their reasoning was, let me know.**


	12. Drama, Vampires and Bluebloods!

Charlotte felt as if someone had poured lighter fluid over her skin and tossed a match on top of her, the fire felt as if was on her insides as well, it felt as if she had fire in her veins, she wanted to scream out, but found she couldn't.

Charlotte longed for something icy to place on her burning skin, she couldn't remember when this burning sensation had begun, and she knew she wasn't quite conscious.

She could hear Catherine's voice every now and again, but Charlotte could neither open her eyes nor speak, but this was the least of her worries, she was completely focused on the pain that was burning her body, she was sure that by now her body was a charred mass of skin.

Charlotte of course was not aware of the change that was overcoming her body and had no idea what she was becoming.

--

Catherine entered her quite large room, after announcing there would be no elimination today, because poor Charlotte Lucas, had went insane and had been sent back to the Americas where she would be placed in a nice metal facility.

She gave a satisfied sigh; her plan was coming together perfectly. She had been searching for a girl like Charlotte, ever since Will's own change, she had been keeping a eagle eye out, which explained the reason for her, suggesting the whole reality TV show mess.

Catherine kicked off her sensible shoes, and walked over to the bed where Charlotte laid unconscious. Charlotte looked absolutely nothing like herself, she now resembled a gorgeous supermodel, nothing like the ugly wench, and Catherine had first met.

Catherine could barely contain the excitement of when Charlotte first would awaken, she would be strong, gorgeous and a perfect match for Will.

Of course Catherine would have to work on the girl's mannerisms, but nobody was perfect and Charlotte was going to be just about as close as it got.

Catherine took a seat beside of the unconscious girl's body. "Any day now." she whispered, while stroking Charlotte's hair softly.

That's when the girl's eyes fluttered and her rapid breathing slowed, her flushed skin began to turn moonlight white, and she began to wiggle her fingers and toes.

A few minutes later she sat up. "Where am I?" she asked a higher pitched voice, than before her transformation.

"Your in my rooms, dear." Catherine responded as if speaking to a very small child.

"What happened, I feel different…stronger." Charlotte began to flex her fingers and toes as if to make sure everything was in order.

"Charlotte, I'm afraid you had a horrible accident, and I was forced to take drastic measures." Catherine lied, while pretending to be bitterly sorry.

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked feeling annoyed and confused.

"Dear girl, I made you a vampire."

--

Jane fingered the black phone, wanting to call Lizzie, but not quite sure how to tell her she needed to leave the show, because she was going to become a Lady, **(A/N aka a blue-blood) **and she was now responsible for an entire estate, not to mention, she would be receiving a decent sized inheritance that should take care of her for the rest of her life.

Jane sighed, she wouldn't tell her everything at once that would be way too much for her to handle, she would simply call her and ask her how she was enjoying competing for a rich Bachelor's heart, and if she sounded miserable, Jane would give her an escape. It was that simple…right?

Jane sighed of course it wasn't that simple nothing ever was, Lizzie was probably having the time of life and she of course would be the cloud that would rain on Lizzie's parade, but she didn't really didn't have choice.

Amanda had said she needed Lizzie out here ASAP, mostly because of the paper work, but that was beside the point.

"Alright, I'll do it." Jane said aloud, and picked up the phone.

--

Charlotte went into shock, and couldn't speak. She was a vampire; did that mean she had to drink blood and what she couldn't go out in the sunlight? This was crazy vampires didn't exist, and then she remembered seeing Will's transformation and that made it seem a little more believable.

"I can read it on your face, you don't believe me." Charlotte commented, and when Charlotte didn't deny it, she continued, "If you want proof go look in my full length mirror." she pointed to a door that led into a bathroom.

"Look, I don't believe my appearance is going to change my skepticism, anymore than a picture of Dracula would." Charlotte replied cynically, but did as Catherine said.

Charlotte walked into the bathroom feeling confused, tired and annoyed, she didn't want to deal with that psycho right now, and Charlotte wanted answers not orders.

But this was all forgotten when; she looked into the mirror and saw a beautiful brunette supermodel staring back. Charlotte blinked and the model blinked, she waved her hand and the reflection did the same.

"I'm gorgeous." Charlotte stated, dumbstruck.

Her once mousy hair, had turned a deep chocolate color, her lips had become fuller, she had higher cheekbones, her skin had turned as white and creamy as milk, her lashes were darker and longer, her eyebrows had been perfectly arched, her body had finally filled out, but she still had her long shapely legs and her eyes were still the same pretty gold-green, hazel color.

Charlotte then smiled and realized she had a very noticeable pair of fangs, it was slightly creepy, but that seemed to be the only imperfection.

"I did a fantastic job," Catherine said as she walked into the bathroom staring appreciatively at her creation, "if I do say so myself."

"How did you do this?' Charlotte asked, her hungry eyes never leaving her reflection.

"I simply injected a certain type of hormone it was almost like venom, and gave you certain traits no humans could ever posses without the hormone, and presto you're a vampire, but there are certain conditions."

"Conditions?" Charlotte repeated, finally looking away from her reflection.

"Yes, by day you will-"

"Be like William." she finished.

"Yes, but no," Catherine replied, "See, where as William is a sort of vampire with angel wings, you will be a vampire with how do I put this-sort of a mermaid. You will have to stay in a large body of water for at least three hours during the day."

"What?" Charlotte's jaw dropped, "I'm going to be a fish?" she demanded.

"No, you'll be a mermaid. The upper half of a woman and the bottom half will be a fish tail, but of course you'll be absolutely stunning for the rest of the day." Catherine said soothingly.

"And where are you going to get a large body of water?" Charlotte questioned, calming down.

"Will, has a lake here at Pemberly, and you will stay there for three hours each day." she informed Charlotte impatiently.

"Okay." Charlotte replied with a shrug. Who cared as long as she stayed like this?

Catherine smiled; everything was going according to plan, now she just had to rid herself of one tiny problem, Elizabeth Bennet.

--

Lizzie was in her room sitting on the bed thinking about Charlotte and wondering how someone just lost it. She might have been a little high-strung but she certainly hadn't been crazy.

Lizzie gave sigh, there was something suspicious about Catherine, she seemed to have agenda for whatever reason she agreed to host this show.

Lizzie ran her fingers through her hair, this was all too confusing. Charlotte disappearing, Will claiming he loved her, and then there were her own mixed emotions.

She wanted to tell him she loved with all her heart and soul, but that would mean he giving up his humanity, even if Will was willing to do that, Lizzie was not about to let him, and that was final.

"Lizzie pick up" Jane's voice in recorded form said, meaning that Lizzie's cell phone was going off. One day during a fit of boredom, Lizzie informed Jane that a normal musical ringtone wouldn't do, and so she was going to record her saying "Lizzie pick up", so that she would know immediately it was Jane calling.

"Hello Janie dear." Lizzie said into the phone, calling her sister by her nickname.

"Hey Lizzie." Jane said in falsely bright tone. "So how is the reality show?"

"Hmm, to put it simply it's….interesting," Lizzie replied, not quite sure how to put all the drama and not mention vampires.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant," Jane apologized, "I meant how are you _enjoying_, being on the show?" she questioned emphatically.

"Well its okay…I don't regret coming here if that's what you're asking." Lizzie answered, wondering why on earth her sister was acting so strangely.

"Oh." Jane said in a disappointed tone.

Lizzie wanted scream. Was everyone losing it? Charlotte disappears, a millionaire's in love with her, and now her sister was disappointed because she wasn't unhappy!

"Um….Lizzie, I have-I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Jane screamed in mid sentence.

_Okay, she's lost it. _Lizzie thought with a shake of her head, and then asked, "What is it?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Lizzie. I hope I didn't scare you," Jane apologized once again.

"I'm fine." Lizzie replied in a clipped tone. "Now what the heck happened?"

"Nothing…um Lizzie have you met a man named Charlie Bingly, while staying at the manor?" Jane questioned in an eager tone.

"Um…I met a guy named Charlie, but I'm not sure what his last name is."

"Is he tall, thin, short almost spiky strawberry blonde hair, and dark almost indigo colored eyes?" Jane shot out like a bullet.

"Yeah, yeah, that's him." Lizzie said nodding her head. "Janie, how do even know this guy?"

"Well, he's my boyfriend. I met him at a wedding, and we clicked, so when he left for England he left me with an address where he staying and invited me to visit him while he was away. So I'm coming down, to see you and him." Jane explained, happy to be able to put off the whole blue-blood, and property bit, for now.

"J-Jane," Lizzie stuttered in surprise, "how long have you two been dating?" she asked in a dangerously quite tone.

"Um…fourth months," Jane said flinching even though she was on the phone and there was no way Lizzie could get her.

"WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Lizzie thundered, "You've been dating behind my back! Why didn't you tell me?" She asked feeling slightly hurt that her sister had kept this a secret from her, and like an idiot because she didn't notice her sister was dating anyone.

"Lizzie, you have to understand, I didn't think it would ever work out. He's a rich, he inherited a oil company from his father, and I-I'm just-"

"An _extremely _successful photographer." Lizzie stated emphatically, while crossing her arms, even though Jane was not in the room.

"Lizzie-" Jane started.

"No, excuses, Janie, your know your great at what you do, people are demanding that you photograph their wedding, you'll probably end up dong Brad and Angelina's wedding…if they ever get married."

"Lizzie, okay, I get the idea," Jane said laughing, glad her sister was such a fan, "Forget, Brad and Angelina, I'm waiting for you to get married so I can do your wedding."

"Yeah right." Lizzie snorted, but she still couldn't keep her mind from slipping to Will, for a nanosecond.

"Aw, come on. It'll happen eventually," Jane said playfully, "oh I forgot to mention, Jack called again, and he really wanted to talk to you…" she dropped off

"What did you tell him?' Lizzie said sitting up straight, from her slumped position against the headboard.

"I just informed him you were out of town; I did not give him anymore detail than that."

"Good," she replied sighing in relief, "I really can't handle him right now." Lizzie said, her mind slipping back to Will and Charlotte.

"Yeah…um Lizzie I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Jane said distractedly, not telling her that a noble was calling for her.

"Oh, alright, Janie, bye, I'll see in…whenever."

"I'll be down in a few days," Jane informed her, "Well bye, Lizzie." she said disconnecting.

Lizzie heard the click and Jane was gone, leaving her even more confused that when she first called.

"Drama, drama, drama." Lizzie chanted under her breath, as she rolled over into the pillow, whishing for a magic drama dissolving fairy to appear, vampires existed, why not fairies?

Lizzie then sighed she was just being stupid, she needed to evaluate her feelings for Will, and that just wasn't happening.

That's when she finally decided she needed to walk. So Lizzie got up off the bed and headed out of the room, and down the hall.

She walked, back and forth never heading downstairs she just didn't feel like dealing with the other girl's today. Most of them wanted drama and fighting going on, so they would appear on camera more, than if they left everyone else alone.

That's when Lizzie caught sight of her, she was drop dead gorgeous, the girl had long lustrous chocolate brown hair, her lips were fuller than Lizzie's, her milk white pale skin set off her of hair and her eyes.

Lizzie did a double take; those hazel eyes reminded her of someone, but whom? Lizzie nibbled on her lip and that's when it hit her, those were Charlotte's eyes.

"C-Charlotte." Lizzie stuttered.

"Pardon me?" the girl asked in a soprano tone, while turning to star at Lizzie with hungry eyes.

"Oh!" Lizzie said shocked the girl had heard her, "um…your eyes they reminded of someone…I used to know." she explained with sheepish grin.

"Hmm, that's interesting, Lizzie." the girl said with a silly smile, and then as if realizing what she said clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What did you say?" Lizzie queried in a loud tone.

"Um…nothing." the girl said turning a very faint shade of red so faint in fact it seemed to be rose color.

"You said something." Lizzie replied forcefully, the more she looked at this girl she was becoming sure it was Charlotte.

"Fine, I called you Lizzie," she admitted, her milk white skin turning back to normal, "you just looked like a Lizzie and that's what popped out of my mouth." she said shifting her eyes away from Lizzie's face.

"Yeah, well that's my name," Lizzie rubbed the back of her head in an, embarrassed motion for being so aggressive. "So, what's your name?"

"Char-um…Ann." She corrected.

"Ann." Lizzie repeated nodding her head pretending she didn't notice the slip up, "So, are one of the girl's competing for the privilege of having William's heart?" she interrogated, confident she hadn't seen her during any of the challenges, and so couldn't be a contestant on this show.

"No, I am Catherine's great cousin." Ann responded looking more confident in her lies.

"Oh…well it's nice to meet you Ann." Lizzie said slightly sarcastic, barely constraining herself from rolling her eyes. This was Charlotte no doubt and Lizzie had a good idea what happened to her. Lizzie just needed to go upstairs and talk to Will.

--

"And it's nice to meet you a well." Ann said with a curt nod of her head, catching Lizzie's sarcastic tone and striding off and waited until Lizzie was out of sight before entering Catherine's rooms.

"Catherine," Charlotte called urgently, as she entered the room.

"What?" Catherine responded sharply, walking out of the bathroom.

"It's Elizabeth; she's not falling for it." Charlotte said sounding like a three year old tattling.

"You gave her our story?" Catherine asked, but meant it as a statement.

"Of course, I did." Charlotte replied indignantly, as if she would do anything but.

"Well, no matter." Catherine said confidently, "I have perfect plan to get rid of the wench." she said with an evil grin.

**Crud, Lizzie's in trouble and a blue-blood, Charlotte's gorgeous, Will's in love and Jane's getting ready to come into the middle of it. So let me know what you think and thanks for the reviews.**

**WIW **


	13. Sleeping Vampires and Ex boyfriends

**AUTHOR'S CORNER: Alright you guys seem to be mistaking my intentions of making Charlotte a vampire, I did that so she could see past her jealousy of Lizzie and realize how wrong she was, and let me tell you this is a Lizzie and Darcy fic, not anyone else, Jane Austen would roll over in her grave if I did that. Thanks WIW**

Lizzie was in no hurry to see what sort of challenge Catherine had cooked up, besides her mind was on other things such as this supposed cousin of Catherine's that acted very much like Charlotte.

Lizzie had told Will about her conversation with this Ann person and that she was very much like Charlotte personality wise. He had told her he would look into it, so Lizzie left it at that.

And now two days late Lizzie was heading downstairs to see what kind of torture, she would be forced to go through. Of course she could have put a stupid to all this, with a simple word from Will, who had offered repeatedly, but Lizzie refused to let him give up any chance of him having humanity for her sake.

And so the argument was ended…sort of, when it came to the battle of wills, between Lizzie and Will, it never really ended, it was just delayed until further notice.

She smiled as she caught site of Rachelle waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, the voluptuous brunette, had turned out to be a very good friend, Lizzie just wished she could clue her in about what was really going on here, but there was no chance of that.

"Hey, girl." she said flashing a bright white toothed smile.

"Ello, Rachelle." Lizzie said feeling her heart lighten, at seeing her friend's happy face. "So, have you found out what sort of torture Catherine is putting us through?" she asked, halfheartedly.

"Nah, but I heard it was top secret. So it must be really special." Rachelle said with a raise of a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Well, in that case we better head to the sitting room." Lizzie linked arms with Rachelle, and walked began to walk towards the mahogany door, that led into the sitting room.

--

Catherine walked into the sitting room her spiky heels clicking against the white marble floor. Once she was at the front of the room her eyes immediately sought out Elizabeth's face. She was going to be in for a surprise.

It had taken a lot of planning not to mention money, on Catherine's part to get something this huge, planned within two days, but somehow it had worked.

She gave a genuine smile for once, as she began to speak, her eyes never leaving Lizzie's face.

"So Ladies, as for today we will not be having challenge per se, more of a reunion I would suppose you would say." This caught everyone's attention, what sort of reunion, their eyes screamed, and even Lizzie looked a little worried.

"So, this is what you will be doing, I have invited an ex or a currant boyfriend," Catherine's eyes immediately shot to Rachelle's crimson face, "and they will stay with you during the day. You will enjoy each other's company, etcetera, but then tonight each man will have a chance to talk to William and tell him the pros and cons of having you as a girlfriend. Based upon that, William will decide who to dismiss, next elimination round." Catherine took a deep breath. "Ladies, here are your men." she clapped, and watched as each man walked out, some were gorgeous others were average and others were just homely, but she wasn't concerned with them, only Lizzie's ex-boyfriend.

Catherine was giddy with joy, Lizzie might have stood a chance with William, had no one interfered, but bring a ex-boyfriend into the equation and everything would go to naught, and her plan would work out perfectly, oh and she had a little talk with Jack Wickem, before his appearance.

_Yes. _Catherine thought with a nod, everything was going to work out perfectly.

--

Lizzie couldn't believe it, the exact thing she was avoiding was here, and his name was Jack Wickem. She could only watch in horror and surprise, as the tall, tan, surfer came up and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Hey, Rocker Babe." he said in his easy going tone, as he released her from the hug.

"Jack, what the heck are you doing here?" Lizzie demanded angrily, forgetting to reprimand him about calling her "Rocker Babe."

"Hey, Babe, I was offered good money to come and see you." Jack responded in a slightly hurt tone. "Besides, I've been, missing you." he whispered, as he stroked her face with his callused hand.

Lizzie swatted his hand away as if it was annoying fly, not a drop dead gorgeous man. "Look, I have too much going on to deal with this." she informed him angrily.

"What, did you fall in love with the rich, pretty boy?" Jack asked sarcastically, "because I never saw you as the type to be swayed by money." he said bitterly.

"I'm wasn't, I'm not," Lizzie said feeling tired and confused, as she stared at her ex. Jack was handsome even Lizzie had to admit that, he was tall and muscled, his chin length bleach blonde waves were gorgeous, his sea green eyes sparkled, and his skin tan from all the hours spent on the beach, made his white smile seem even whiter.

"So, then why are you acting all snobby?" he asked, meeting her eyes, hoping to intimidate her.

"I am not!" Lizzie protested loudly, her face turning beet red.

Jack sighed as he ran hand through his hair, "Look, Lizzie, I didn't come here to fight. I just want you back, look why don't we just leave and never come back." he breathed temptingly in her ear.

Lizzie had to admit that she considered it. To leave here, and never have to face Will, the new Charlotte, and never ever have to look back, but she knew deep in her heart that she thought too much of Will to do that. "No." she scoffed, pushing Jack back with an angry shove.

Jack was stunned for second, she had pushed him. But Jack soon got his bearings and grabbed Lizzie by her wrist and whispered in her ear, "you'll soon regret this." he let go and walked.

Lizzie watched him leave not really caring what happened to him, besides what could he do to make her regret anything?

Sadly Lizzie had no idea, what he could and would do to make her, his.

--

Jane looked at the huge mansion, as the little black cab pulled up the long driveway that had lamppost along the walkway to light it up at night.

She took in the mansion breathlessly, and she had thought Amanda's home was huge. This place was three stories, with twenty-four windows with black shutters, (Jane counted them) it was made out of brick, and then there was the disconcerting thick oak double doors with the Darcy crest.

Luckily Charlie was running down the steps and towards Jane, the minute she step foot from the car, suitcase in hand.

She watched in shock and surprise, as Charlie lifted her up in the air and spun her around before pressing his lips to hers.

"C-Charlie." Jane gasped in surprise when they came up from air.

"Hey, Janie, I'm just really happy to see you." He said putting her down and giving her and sheepish little boy grin.

Jane blushed. "I'm really happy to see you too, Charlie."

They stared at each other silently, until the cab driver blew his horn.

"Oh, I completely forgot." Jane fumbled in her purse for the money to pay the cabby.

"Jane, I've got it." Charlie said sweetly as he walked over to pay the driver.

Jane watched him as he paid the driver, and had to admit she was lucky for a guy like him to even notice her. He was absolutely gorgeous, Jane loved the way his hair shone in the sunlight, the boyish way he would smile at her, and his happy go lucky personality.

The thought of how much money he possessed never crossed Jane's mind, unless she was considering the reasons he shouldn't be going out with her.

But that was exactly what was going through Will's mind as he looked out his window and at Jane and Charlie, thinking her to be nothing more than an aloof, money hungry type.

--

Lizzie ran, practically screaming down the stairs when she heard Jane was here.

"Janie!" Lizzie yelled, pulling her sister into a giant hug.

"Lizzie," Jane mumbled from under Lizzie's suffocating grip, "can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lizzie responded letting go of her sister, and looked at her appraisingly.

Jane looked good, she petite as ever, and blonde hair still resembled corn silk, and her eyes were still huge blue oceans that every man who happened to look in them felt as if he was drowning.

"Janie, you look great." Lizzie commented gaily, as she threw an arm around her sister's thin shoulders.

Charlie smiled as he looked at the two sisters side by side, they didn't look anything alike, Jane was petite and Lizzie curvy, Jane was lightly colored, everything from her pale skin to her sky blue eyes was light, while Lizzie was darker with her red hair and her olive toned skin.

But there was still no mistaking that they were sisters, they radiated closeness and bonding, it was hard to miss it.

Charlie followed them upstairs to Lizzie's room, Jane's suitcase in hand, where he supposed Jane would be staying. He listened to Lizzie and Jane chatter and occasionally commented now and again, but otherwise remained silent; he and Jane would have time to talk later.

--

Will was furious at Catherine, how dare she bring in the ex-boyfriends of the contestants, and she still hadn't said anything about her supposed cousin staying at his home, which meant one thing, it was most likely Charlotte that was here, not some cousin Will had never even heard of.

Which meant that Catherine was responsible for the reason he was like this, Will had always wondered who had did this to him, of course when the cloaked person had left his room after explaining everything, he tired to follow them, but that had failed miserably, because they had simply disappeared into the blackness, leaving Will with more questions that answers.

He felt sick with rage, if it was Catherine, he would make her pay. She would never ever get away with this, and even if she done this to another person as well, even a person as lowly and sad as Charlotte, he would hurt her.

That's when Will realized it was time for him to head downstairs and speak with each girl's ex-boyfriend; of course he knew which one was Lizzie's. A man by the name of Jack Wickem, Will had snorted when he read professional surfer on his profile, which was code for lazy, druggy, bum in Will's opinion.

Will was curious to see what sort of person he was, and had arranged for him to be the first person, Will spoke with. He nodded at his reflection, he looked very intimidating in his almost all black ensemble, which consisted of a pair of black jeans, a plain red t-shirt with a black dress coat, and a pair of black hi tops. Will's shaggy hair had been trimmed and was now slicked back, he tried smiling at his reflection, but saw none of the moon lighting the darkness, mess, and Lizzie had been talking about.

Still he had to admit he did look good-for a cursed vampire with angel wings, he nodded and began downstairs where he would meet Lizzie's ex.

--

Jack sauntered into the barely lit garden, where he would meet this rich, handsome, pretty boy. Who-by the way-seemed to have stolen Lizzie's heart, but no matter Jack, would do exactly as he had been instructed by Catherine.

Make up lies about Lizzie, Will would fall for it, and presto she was back in California broken hearted and needing a shoulder to cry on, aka, Jack, easy right? Not quite.

Jack first caught a glimpse of Will sitting on a bench beside of the mosaic fountain, and Jack felt his jaw drop. He looked like something out of a Greek mythology book; he had read as a kid, a male model had nothing on this guy.

Jack couldn't help, but stare at his perfectly sculpted biceps, they were perfect neither big nor small somewhere in between and Jack wanted to ask him how he got his arms like that.

He looked to Jack like a cross from a punk and a guy from those old black and white movies, odd combination, but it worked.

"You must be Jack Wickem." was the first thing he said, as he stood and shook Jack's hand.

"Yeah, and you must be William Darcy." Jack said trying hard to hide his contempt for this guy.

"Hmm," was his distracted response, as he once again took his seat and motioned for Jack to do also.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Jack finally broke it by asking, "what do you want to know about, Lizzie?" he swore he saw a look of anger pass over Will's face when Jack said her name so comfortably.

"What was she like?" his face was once again composed mask.

"What was she like," Jack murmured rubbing his smooth chin, it still felt strange without the goatee he had shaved a few days ago and he was still getting used to it. "Well, man, she was pretty hardcore," Jack replied leaning in closer to Will as if he was conspirator.

"What do you mean, by 'hardcore.'" Will asked in his indifferent British accent, which grated on Jack's nerves.

"Dude, she was into drugs and I don't mean sissy drugs, this girl did some stuff I wouldn't even dream of doing. When we were together, she was stoned almost everyday, but that's not always a bad thing." Jack finished with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows as he nudged Will.

Will felt the burning feeling rage go through his veins, and it took everything in him not to sling Jack across the garden and into the lake. "So, how long were you two together?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know, man, 'Bout a year," Jack replied with a shrug, "but it didn't take a month for her to put out." he said crudely.

Will clenched his hands into tight fists, as he placed them by his sides, but kept his face composed mask and Jack had no idea how close Will was to boiling over. "Hmm, so what was her personality like?" he asked quietly, not wanting Jack to tell him anything physical about her.

"Dude, she was a hot chick, who cares about her personality." Jack said with a nonchalant shrug, and then finally caught the dark look in Will's glowing green eyes, and tried to make amends for himself, by saying, "Well, she was nice, a little sharp tongued, and outspoken, but nice."

Will relaxed a hair, and began to wonder how Lizzie had chosen this scum for a boyfriend, and began to question her judgment. "Hmm, was she passionate about anything, like her job, for instances." he offered not wanting Jack to take the question the wrong way, which he probably would.

Jack sighed, and rolled her eyes, "all she ever talked about was her music, what stupid chords she was going to try and does this song sound good." he mimicked in a high pitch tone.

Will looked at Jack; did he even care for her outside the box of appearances and sex? Because it seemed he didn't, and once again, Will wondered about her good judgment. "So, did you two live together?" he found himself asking.

"Pssht, that nun, Live with m-" Jack broke of suddenly, he realized his lies were beginning to slip, he was supposed to be portraying Lizzie as a loose, druggie, and as you can probably guess nuns and druggies don't go together.

"I mean yeah, she moved in within two months of dating Me." he said trying to fix his mistake, but Will wasn't falling for it. "I'm sorry, dude, but she's really not the type of girl you'd want to date. She's slept with so many guys, there's no telling what sort of STDs she has." Jack said shaking his head sadly.

And that's when Will lost it, he'd had enough, Jack wasn't going to slander Lizzie's reputation any longer, everything that came out of Jack's mouth had been a lie, and Will knew it.

So he did what only a cursed vampire with angels wings could do, he sprung up quickly and grabbed Jack by the front of his ratty old t-shirt that said something about free love.

"Do you take me for an idiot?" Will asked angrily, his eyes looking very much like green flames, and it cut Jack to the soul as Will stared him down.

"Look dude, I don't want to fight. I just thought it was only fair to warn you-" Jack was cut off by Will moving his grip from Jack's shirt and up to his neck.

"Do you want me to kill you?' he asked, rage setting his veins on fire.

Jack shook his head, and Will moved his grip back down to his shirt. "Now you're going to tell me who paid you to lie about Lizzie and you'll leave here without a scratch."

"Aw, dude, you can't expect me to sell out." Jack moaned.

Will finally decided to take the vampire approach, and gave him a grin revealing his sharp fangs, and he heard Jack gasp.

"O-okay, okay, dude, I'll tell you, just don't turn me into a bloodsucker." Jack pleaded.

"Fine, just tell me who paid you." Will, growled angrily.

"Catherine de Burg, she told me if I fed you a load of crap that she would give me a good sum of money and Lizzie would come back to California, where she would date me." he explained.

Will felt his rage ebb, and dropped Jack on the ground, with a loud _thump. _"Don't tell anyone about what you've seen, or else." Will said flashing him a pointy tooth grin, and disappeared into the night.

"Dang it, bunch of freaking weirdoes" Jack gasped as he rubbed his neck from where Will had held it in his iron grip. "I'm going home." he muttered and got up off the ground and headed back into the direction of the house.

--

Later that night after she was sure Jane had gone to bed, Lizzie headed up to the third floor. She knocked on the study first and was received with no response and so headed over to his room.

Lizzie knocked on the door a few times and was once again received with no response, but she was determined to see him, so she opened the door quietly and was surprised to find the curtains on his large window drawn.

And then her eyes turned to the bed where Will was laying fast asleep, the moonlight shining on his pale face, making him look like a dream, and Lizzie felt as if a invisible thread was drawing her to him, and so mad her way over to the bed.

Where he slept soundly, Lizzie wanted to laugh; she didn't know vampires went to sleep. She looked at his glossy raven hair, and long dark lashes, his face was smooth and didn't hold any anger or contempt, it was almost childish, and she felt her heart jump.

That's when the mumbling began. "No!" Will screamed in his sleep, which caused Lizzie to jump. "Where's my Mother and Father!" he demanded, his once smooth face hardening. "Why are you doing this to them?" he cried out.

Lizzie listened to his cries for a moment as she tried to get her pounding heart under control, when she managed some sort of control over it; Lizzie began to sing, trying to soothe his cries.

"_Did you see that I was hurt," _she began, while laying a warm hand on his cold cheek._  
"Did you know that you had left me crying there,"  
"Now I'm holding all you words close till you feel this pain too,"  
"But you live on so unaware,"  
"While I thought somehow this hate would heal me,"  
"But this hate is never ending and it's only killing me,"_

"_Oh sweet revenge you've lied again,"  
"I find I can't get free till,"_

"_I release this vengeance that I seek,"  
"Forgive you the only thing I want to live I'm ready to be free,"  
"Break these chains,"  
"Won't see this through,"  
"'Cause setting you free means my freedom too,"  
"I find I can't get free till I release this vengeance that I seek,"  
"Forgive you the only thing I want to live I'm ready to be free." _Lizzie finished, with a stifled yawn, she was so tired, and it was so comfortably warm in Will's room that she fell into a dream filled sleep.

**Alright so Jack is taken care of Vampires do sleep and dream, Jane is as Pemberly and Lizzie still doesn't know she's a blue-blood, and she managed to fall asleep in someone else's bed. And that song was "Sweet Revenge" by Barlow Girl. Review and let me know what you think.**_  
_

_._


	14. Goodbyes

**AUTHOR'S CORNER: this chapter is dedicated to Devoted2know, since they wanted to a little more dialogue between Lizzie and Jane. So anyway this is going to be a sad chapter and a little confusing so don't kill me "flinches."**

_Will was in a dream, and he knew it. It was way too dark for this to be real life, but the darkness was warm and comfortable. He knew this was where he belonged in the darkness._

_Then everything changed, the darkness was gone, instead it was rainy and the room he was looking into held the gray light of a rainy day._

_Will looked closer and saw a younger version of himself in the room, he was wearing the uniform of the school he had went to as a child, his dark hair had been fixed perfection, he looked perfect not a hair or thread out of place. _

_He knew exactly why he was waiting in this room, this memory stood cleared than any other in his mind, it was the day he found out his mother and Father had died._

_A sober looking Catherine walked into the room, her mouth a grim line. "William, I have bad news. Your Mother and Father are dead."_

"_NO!" He screamed, shaking his head. "Where's my Mother and Father!" he demanded, tears wetting his pale cheeks._

_Everything once again changed, the room faded away and Will stood in the blackness, across from a younger version from himself._

_They face off staring at each other like two sides of a mirror._

"_What did you do with my Mother and Father?" the little boy demanded._

"_Nothing, I did absolutely nothing." Will whispered._

"_You killed them!" the boy screamed, "why are you doing this to them!" the boy screamed._

_It was an outer body experience, Will watched as his parents appeared, and was had to look as he turned to a vampire and bit them repeatedly, blood spattered on Will and the younger version of himself._

_He tired to stop it, Will tired to scream, but there was nothing he could do, his feet were rooted to the ground as he was forced to watch himself kill, his parents._

_But before he could finish them off, something changed._

_Will heard singing, Lizzie's husky yet sweet voice, began to sing, and everything disappeared it was Will and the darkness again, but the singing didn't stop._

_He watched as Lizzie appeared in the darkness a halo if light surrounding her as she sang._

"_I find I can't get free till," she sang, and, Will found himself feeling a little more human._

"_I release this vengeance that I seek," his fangs disappeared.  
"Forgive you the only thing I want to live I'm ready to be free," the coldness around his heart disappeared.  
"Break these chains," The feathers slowly began to retreat.  
"Won't see this through," his pale skin, now had a pink tint to it.  
"'Cause setting you free means my freedom too,"  
"I find I can't get free till I release this vengeance that I seek,"  
"Forgive you the only thing I want to live I'm ready to be free." And then his wings disappeared, he was once again human._

_--_

Will woke up with a start to found his wings spread out, he tried to get up, but he found something was pinning his wings down.

He turned to look down at Lizzie's sleeping from curled up, her hair spread out on his wings, it was amazing the contrast between the black and red color.

He laid back down and not wanting to wake Lizzie from her slumber, that's when it hit him. Had they? No they couldn't have, surely he would remember if they had, wouldn't he?

Of course he would, if something that fantastic had happened surely he would remember it.

His mixed up thoughts, were interrupted by Lizzie's voice saying, "where am I?"

Will looked over to see her sit up and rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Elizabeth, how did you get in my bed?' Will asked trying not to show his nervousness at her answer.

"Oh." Lizzie said and her face turned red, "um…Will, I'm sorry, I should have never-"

"Elizabeth, did we…uh…you know." he asked.

Lizzie's eyes went wide as saucers, and shook her head, "No! Oh, my gosh, no! Will, we did not have sex."

"Oh," he breathed a sigh relief. That would have been way too much drama for right now.

Lizzie smiled, at the thought she had gotten of the hook as to explaining why she was in his bed.

"So, Elizabeth, why were you in my bed?" he asked smiling to reveal a pair of fangs which had become sort of endearing in Lizzie's eyes.

Her smug smile disappeared. _I had to go and jinx it, I just had to. _She thought sourly. "Um…well it's like this, I was looking for you last night, and so I went to your office first, knocked and received no answer, so I walked over to your room knocked and still received no answer, so I thought what the heck he's probably thinks I'm Catherine and isn't answering, so I opened the door and there you were…asleep. So I walked over to the bed and you started screaming, so wanting to comfort you I began to sing, and it seemed to work, but after I was done I was so tired, I just sort of fell asleep." Lizzie finished her face scarlet.

Will listened in amusement, and wondered how in the world he had even begun to believe Jack's lies.

"Hey, Will, your wings are very comfortable." Lizzie yawned, stretched and ran a hand through her wildly tangled hair, that stuck out in all directions making her look crazy, and rubbed at the black eyeliner rings under her eyes that made her look like a raccoon.

"You realize you look like a raccoon." Will, commented teasingly.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "You know you look like a vampire with angel wings." she retorted.

"That's because I am one." he whispered into her ear, as he reached over and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah, well I'll have you know I am not a raccoon." She informed him sleepily, and laid her head on his cold shoulder.

"Oh, I know." he responded.

Lizzie looked up into his stone face, and felt her heart jump, she needed him, and she wanted him near. Then how come she couldn't simply tell him I love you? Because she had to be the martyr, Lizzie really wanted him to be human, and she had no idea that she had the power to break this curse.

But felt herself brush her lips across his ice cold shoulder, anyway.

"You really shouldn't do that." Will, whispered huskily.

"Why?" Lizzie asked, and mover her lips to his jaw.

"Because I might lose control." he told her.

Lizzie looked up into his face, his cold face, feeling rush of emotion, that screamed she didn't care if he wiped her memories or poisoned her fifty times over it didn't matter. "I don't care." she whispered and kissed him on the lips.

It was so tiny neither Lizzie nor Will noticed, they were too wrapped up in the kiss, but the feathers on Will's arms retreated just a little bit, and so neither noticed what her words had done.

--

Charlotte sulked as she swam back and forth in the murky pond; it was boring down here and slimy.

She wondered how many hours left until she was free to strut around on dry land. Charlotte had been into town once, and knew men stared hungrily at her as she walked by, and she liked it.

It felt good to be noticed and not just because her friend was hot or pretty or whatever, it felt good to have guys speak to her because they wanted her number, not her best friend's.

It was every girl's wish to be thought as beautiful and be wanted, and then to know you were gorgeous, that was another matter indeed. It was powerful controlling emotion to know that you were beautiful and to use that to your advantage.

Charlotte let out a sigh, and air bubbles came out of her mouth, so then why did she still want to be like Lizzie, why did she have the need to be like the girl.

She knew for a fact that Lizzie's appearance was nothing compared to hers, she was like stone, there was no flab hanging anywhere, because her skin was like marble, she didn't have the big butt Lizzie had or the curvy thighs, Charlotte was perfect in everyway, so why did was Will still drawn to her?

Will had seen Charlotte in Catherine's room yesterday evening, on his way back to the third floor, and had looked at Charlotte pityingly; he didn't seem to notice she was hotter than Heidi Klum for instance.

But if you mentioned Lizzie's name and trust me Catherine had, and not in a pleasant sentence either, he got this strange look in his eyes, they seemed to glow. It sickened Charlotte, what had Lizzie done to make him so infatuated with her?

Charlotte wanted someone to look at her like that, with that sort of passion, and longing, but it didn't seem it was going to happen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the need to breathe and Charlotte realized it was time to go back human. She swam to dry land, and pulled herself up on the old dock, she began to tremble and shake as her body changed back.

After getting her legs back, Charlotte grabbed a towel that Catherine had left her on the dock, and wrapped it around her shapely form.

She shook her hair like a wet dog, sending water everywhere; she clung to the towel with one hand and ran another hand through her tangled hair.

Charlotte caught a glimpse of her reflection in the lake and smiled at herself as she turned from side to side, she was perfect and no one could say different.

That's when she saw him; he was standing on land staring at Charlotte, his gorgeous sea green eyes wide at Charlotte's appearance.

She turned and flashed him dazzling smile, and sauntered over to where he was standing. He was gorgeous, not like Will though, but pretty close.

"Hey." Charlotte said coming to a stand still, in front of the blond cutie.

"Y-yo," he stuttered, running a callused hand through his thick beach waves, as sad attempt at being cool and Charlotte saw through it. "So, what's a hot babe like you doing out here?" he asked, running his eyes everywhere, but her face.

"Hmm, swimming." Charlotte replied with a grin.

"So, little mermaid, what's your name?" he asked teasingly.

"Charlotte Lucas and what's your name?"

"Jack Wickem." he replied quickly.

Charlotte nodded, "so, Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Here as in Pemberly, or here as in the lake?"

"Here as in Pemberly." Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest, as she stared him down.

"Dude, I was here trying to get my ex back, but that failed miserably." he replied with a roll of his eyes.

Charlotte took a step towards him and asked in a huskier tone, "who was your ex?"

"Elizabeth Bennet, but she turned out to be nothing more than money hungry, witch."

Charlotte let this process and got a horribly wicked grin across her face, if she could somehow trick Will into thinking Lizzie was nothing more than a money hungry, bubble head, he would drop her quick, and the key was obviously Jack here.

"Jack, meet me on the front lawn, tonight at eight." Charlotte told him with a toss of her hair, and walked away, leaving Jack alone and stunned.

--

"Lizzie, where have you been?" Jane demanded, as her sister walked into the room.

"Um…it's a long story." Lizzie said with a sheepish grin, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I've got time." Jane replied in clipped tone, and Lizzie knew there was no getting out of it.

So she explained, blushing the whole time, and when she was done, Jane was cracking up so hard; she had a pillow over face, to muffle the laughter.

"L-Lizzie you're the only person I know who would end up in bed with someone, without sleeping with them first." she said shaking her head with mirth.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and jumped onto the bed with a loud _thump. _"Janie, look I didn't even mean for that to happen, besides you remember my promise." she finished the last part in a whispery tone.

"I know," Jane responded, "no sex before marriage, and I know you wouldn't go messing around, you're too smart for that."

"I'm glad you believe in me, because I sure as heck don't believe in myself." Lizzie replied with a sigh, "It's like I lose control, when I am around him. I'm like a crazy teenager with raging hormones, and there's nothing I can do about It." she finished with a sigh.

Jane removed herself from her bed and walked over to where Lizzie was sitting and placed a comforting hand on her sister's tangled hair. "Hey, everyone's like that when there around someone they love, it's a miracle that anyone's able to keep themselves pure."

Lizzie smiled and looked up in her sister's angelic face, and smiled. "Thanks, Janie, you always know how to make me feel better." she said gratefully.

Jane sighed, she still wasn't sure how she was going to break it to Lizzie that she needed to leave and come to Amanda's soon to be her estate. _I'll just do it. _Jane thought with a determined nod.

"Um…Lizzie, I need to tell you something." Jane said unsurely.

"Go for it."

"Okay," Jane said with a deep breath, "it's like this, our Dad, had a Great Uncle, and well he has this huge estate in Derbyshire, so it turns out his daughter, doesn't want the estate and offered it to me, but I have my job, back home….so…uh…I kinda told her that you would take it." Jane finished, purposely leaving money and the whole title thing out. One thing at a time, she thought.

Lizzie stared at Jane, and thought about it, she would be in charge of a large estate, she would have an actual job for once, and no one could call her a druggy musician, and all she had to do was agree to take it.

"So…" Jane dropped off, wondering if her sister wasn't speaking because she was angry or she was just surprised.

"Of course, I'll take it." Lizzie said excitedly, "this means I can live in England, right?"

"Yes, and you'll absolutely love Amanda, she is the sweetest and most down to earth person you'll ever meet." Jane chattered happily, glad Lizzie was willing to take the property.

"So, when do I need to go to Derbyshire?"

"Yeah…uh…soon, like within two days soon." Jane said her smile dropping off her face, at Lizzie's expression.

"Oh." Lizzie replied quietly, and then shrugged. "I'll go talk to Will, now." she removed herself from the bed and walked out of the room.

Jane watched her sister go, and wondered what had passed between her and William that they had such a deep connection, but then thought she would find out one day.

--

Will had once again saw Charlie and Jane, together, and he had come to a conclusion. Jane really didn't care for Charlie.

He saw Charlie give and give affection, and Jae acted as if she was unmoved by it, she was cold and aloof. That was not the kind of girl, Charlie needed.

So when Charlie came by just to talk to Will like he did every evening, Will brought up the subject of Jane.

"Will, what are talking about?" Charlie asked knitting his brow, as Will explained what he saw Jane as.

"Charlie, she doesn't seem to care about, she's probably just after your money." Will, explained patiently.

Charlie was silent as he considered this. "Are you saying I should break up with her?" he asked quietly.

It was, Will's turn to be quiet as he considered this and answered with a simple, "Yes, I think that would be for the best."

Charlie thought of Jane, and all the time they had spent together, he began to see Will's point of view. She was really reserved, but she wasn't a gold digger, maybe they should just take a break, see other people. "I think your right." he agreed, "We should go our own ways. It would be for the best." Charlie said stiffly, and stood up.

"Charlie, you'll find the right one, someday." Will, said softly.

Charlie gave him a curt nod, and opened the door, that's when Lizzie came tumbling in, surprising Charlie and Will.

Will watched as she stood angrily, her hair still sticking out from the lack of a brush, her eyes filled with angry fury, all she said was, "how could, you?" and with that she ran.

It was no question who she was talking to, even though Lizzie had not said his name directly. So, Will ran after her.

He had already changed for the evening, so no one would see him in his cursed form not that he cared, Lizzie was more important than what anyone thought.

He followed her down to the second floor and then to the first finally out the front door and into the garden where she stood in the rain, the lamppost's sending a glow around her cold face, as she turned to face him.

Will looked into her grey eyes that had turned a dark in her rage.

"Why would you do that, to her? To me?" Lizzie questioned angrily, as lighting streaked through the sky. The weather seemed to be as angry as she was. "Doesn't anybody's feelings matter?" she asked, tears spilling over now.

Will felt as if someone had stabbed him in his gut and twisted the knife around and around, to see her like this and realize he caused it, that hurt him, but no apology fell from his lips.

"Well, you might as well mark me gone, because I'm leaving. I have a job now, a real job!" she stated emphatically, "I'm being given an estate to take care of, and I'm leaving tomorrow. So I guess this is goody-bye!" and she walked away, never looking behind her and Will didn't even try to stop her.

**I'm sorry guys I really hate this chapter, but it has to be done, and Lizzie has to find out she's noble, the hard way, and Will is going to be alone for a little while, and yeah Georgiana is coming up in the next chapter.**

_._


	15. White Roses and Black Ribbons

**AUTHOR'S CORNER; this chapter is dedicated to Mrs. Dom Masbolle, who gave me the suggestion of Will visiting Lizzie in Derbyshire. Kudos for you.**

Lizzie stared out the car window at the gray English country side, in the car she and Jane had rented just a few hours earlier. She couldn't bear to turn and see Jane's pink rimmed eyes from all her tears, and Lizzie knew that if she looked at her sister, she would start bawling as well.

Lizzie couldn't believe it had been only hours earlier since her confrontation with Will, it seemed like years ago and she felt as old as the sun.

How could he have done this to her? Lizzie had been falling hard for him, and but when she heard the persuading tone he used to convince Charlie to break up with Jane it had been like a dull rusty knife in the gut.

But all Lizzie wanted to do was scream out a song that had been in her head, ever since she found out Will for what he really was, a creep and a persuading, no good vampire.

And then Jane stopped for gas, she left the car running as she climbed out to pay, not ever saying word, but this didn't bother Lizzie she didn't want words, she wanted music.

So she turned on the radio and the song that had been clawing at lungs was finally released as she began to sing along.

"_Seems like just yesterday," _Lizzie sang along as the electrics guitars stopped._  
"You were a part of me,"  
"I used to stand so tall,"  
"I used to be so strong,"  
"Your arms around me tight,"  
"Everything, it felt so right,"  
"Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong,"  
"Now I can't breathe,"  
"No, I can't sleep,"  
"I'm barely hanging on,"_

"_Here I am, once again," _Lizzie pretty much screamed, because the pain was too much too handle and she didn't care if Jane and everyone in the gas station heard her._  
"I'm torn into pieces,"  
"Can't deny it, can't pretend,"_

"_Just thought you were the one,"  
"Broken up, deep inside,"  
"But you won't get to see the tears,"_

"_I cry behind these hazel eyes."  
_--

As Jane approached the car preparing to fill it up, she heard her sister singing with loud anguish and felt her heart break not only for herself, but for Lizzie as well.

She knew Will had meant as much to Lizzie as Charlie did to her, if not more, and then to have him betray her like that, but Jane wasn't mad at Will, she was angry at Charlie.

No one made him agree to break up with her, he wasn't held at gun point, if he really thought so little of her he wasn't worth her time.

Jane sighed, as began to fill up the car. Who was she kidding, she had been in love with him and there was no pretending otherwise, and she knew, that Lizzie and she would be hurting for awhile.

--

As the song ended Lizzie felt her release the sobs she had been holding in the painful, shoulder shaking sobs.

Lizzie pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into them and sobbed, she cried for herself and for Jane. She cried for every kiss she had given him and every whispered heart felt word, and cried for the time she had lost.

Lizzie was crying so hard she didn't realize Jane had come and wrapped her arms around her, until later on, but if felt good to know someone cared and knew what she was going through.

She finally released her last sob, and fell asleep, as awful Will filled dreams filling her mind.

--

Georgiana could barely contain her excitement at being home, as the black cab pulled into the long drive. She felt shouting and running around, it was such a relief to see something familiar.

Georgiana wondered how Will was doing and if he had changed any, even though she didn't feel as if she had changed, she knew she had, but not in a good way.

She could look into the mirror and realize how much like a walking zombie she appeared to be. Georgiana wondered vaguely if her brother even cared how she bad she was and then guessed he did or she would not be here now.

But was she was not allowed to pursue these thoughts further, because the cab pulled to a stop. Georgiana climbed out praying someone would come and help her with her luggage, because she wasn't sure she could carry all of it.

Her prayers were answered because Charlie came looking usually glum, and Georgiana wondered what had went on while she was gone.

"Hey Georgia." Charlie said with a halfhearted smile as he grabbed two of her suitcases, which left her with a duffle.

"Hi Charlie." Georgiana replied feeling sudden tiredness, as if something was draining her energy. "Where is Will?" she asked, and swore she caught a flash of something in Charlie's eyes before he replied.

"He's unavoidably detained."

"Oh," Georgiana said, and then added with a roll of her eyes, "figures."

Charlie smirked at this, but didn't stop walking.

Georgiana followed him at a slow pace, not wanting to head into the house just yet; she was not interested in seeing Catherine, who had been staying here for a year now.

Georgiana hated Catherine, she didn't care if it was her Aunt, she was nothing more than reptilian snake, and a conniving witch.

And truth be told Catherine didn't care for Georgiana either, she thought the girl far too imprudent.

Georgiana walked passed the front doors and headed down the worn pathway that led to the lake, and the tree that had her parent's initials carved into it.

She hoped, touching the initials would stop the increasing dreams and flashbacks she was experiencing, dreams of her parent's deaths, and flashbacks of her brother turning into a horrible beast, it was as if it was draining any energy she had.

Georgiana was practically running when the giant weeping willow came into sight, she felt as if she didn't touch those initials she was going to faint. Something was seriously wrong and even though Georgiana didn't know what it was, she was planning on figuring it out.

She finally felt the tree's rough bark underneath her soft hands, but had her eyes close as she searched out for the carving with her hands, instead of her eyes.

When Georgiana felt the difference in the bark from where it had been cut at, she opened her eyes and stared at the initials feeling as if she was being rejuvenated.

"Why did you have to leave us?" she asked the empty air, as if her parent's were standing there. "Don't you realize how different things would have been?" she whispered, needing closure.

Georgiana slid to her knees tearing the black hose; she was forced to wear with her ridiculously ugly school uniform. She rested her head against the bark, while managing to keep both hands placed on the tiny carving in the tree.

As she sat there the gray skies overhead finally let loose their torrent, and Georgiana just sat there eyes closed head against the tree, letting the rain wash away her pain, doubts and fears.

It was as if heaven was washing her clean of everything, she had to endure in the past months at school, the questioning and the strange side looks from people, when she chose not to make friends and keep to herself.

She breathed in the smell of the rain, and like the feeling of the cool drops on her numb skin, she hadn't felt anything in so long, maybe being home would change that and it seemed it had already begun to.

--

When Lizzie opened her eyes, just as Jane was pulling into through a pair of very large black gates and in front of what could only be called a mansion, it wasn't as big as Pemberly, but it came pretty darn close.

It was maybe three stories and had a turret jutting from the side; the windows were all round, which was a little strange, but neat.

Lizzie leaned back into the seat, and whispered, "This is going to be mine."

"Yep." Jane replied, she had been mostly answering Lizzie with one word answers, afraid if she said anything else she would start bawling.

"Wow." Lizzie sighed, trying to forget Will for five minutes and get lost into the moment.

As Jane parked the car, a plump woman came running out with a grin, and pretty much jerked Jane out of the car and giving her a tight squeeze.

"Lass, your back." she said joyfully, as if Jane was a long lost daughter, but Lizzie knew Jane had this affect on a lot of people. The question was how, would she react to her new found successor.

She then turned her dark blue-black eyes on Lizzie, and studied her for a moment before asking, "Janie, is this your sister?" she furrowed her brow.

_Uh, she hates me. _Lizzie thought miserably. Didn't anyone like her?

"Yes, Amanda, this is Lizzie." Jane walked over to her sister and took her by the shoulders like a proud parent showing off their child.

Amanda's face suddenly broke into a smile, "Your perfect." she said walking over and giving Lizzie a giant bear hug as well. "You look like you have a good head on your shoulders, and your so pretty too."

Lizzie blushed at her compliments; her mother's words had never been so kind. "Thank you." she replied.

"Your welcome, Lassie, Now before I show you around the estate, let me tell you a few things about what you're taking on, this place will need to be taken care of. The garden needs to be taken care of, the house needs to be kept up with, you get the idea." she said pausing waiting for Lizzie to say something.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Amanda nodded her approval at Lizzie's answer before continuing. "So, let's see, you of course will receive a title when you sign all the paper work-"

"What do you mean by 'Title?'?" Lizzie questioned making air quotes.

"Lassie, Jane didn't tell you?" Amanda asked confusedly and Lizzie shook her head.

"I didn't want to shove it all on her at once." Jane spoke up.

"It's fine Lass." Amanda said with a wave of her hand. "Yes, Lassie, you'll take my place and become a Lady-"

"As in a noble?" Lizzie interrupted excitedly.

"Yes, what else would I mean?" Amanda said looking at Lizzie strangely.

Lizzie felt like jumping around and singing she could break, Will's curse and they could live happily ever-wait! That's when she remembered what he did to Jane and he hadn't even apologized. There was going to be no happy ending.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Jane asked worriedly. One minute it looked as if sister was going to jump for joy or possibly break into song, and the next she resembled a deflated balloon.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired." Lizzie said pretending to yawn.

"Well, Lassie, I'll just show the estate later, let's take you to your room so you can take nap." Amanda said decisively.

Lizzie nodded agreeing and followed Amanda into the house, while Jane lagged behind, still thinking of Charlie and her heart hurting in inexplicable pain, and it seemed nothing was going to change that.

--

Will looked out the window, at Charlie's oh so tiny figure, pulling two large suitcases up the steps and into the mansion, and Will watched as Georgiana ran past the house and to the path that led to the lake.

Will wanted to run after her, but he knew that wasn't possible in this condition, besides he was still trying to get over the fact that Lizzie wasn't here, and he would not be seeing her tonight, he would not be holding her and all because he couldn't say two little words.

He felt like screaming, how, could he have done something so stupid and foolish. Why hadn't he chased after her and begged for her forgiveness? Will knew the answer to this, repenting for something and groveling was for the people with no pride.

That was all Will had, and it was killing him to realize he would not feel her warm touch on his face again, because he had put his pride in such high regard.

Will sat down at his desk and placed his face into his hands, wondering how he was going to get her back, and what sort of pains he would go through, just to have her back.

"_I'm being given an estate to take care of, and I'm leaving tomorrow. So I guess this is goodbye!" _

Will sat up straight as if being electrocuted, he could go to her. Will knew exactly what estate, she had been speaking of. Will didn't know how he knew, maybe it had to do with the fact that he was vampire and a little bit of a tracker in him, but whatever it was, he would see her again, and even she didn't know it.

But Will's thoughts were so consumed with making plans on flying over there and where exactly this estate was, he didn't realize what owning the estate made Lizzie and wouldn't realize it for a long while.

--

Lizzie sat in her room, "Her permanent room" as Amanda had put it, and Lizzie was not complaining.

It was richly furnished, there was a canopy bed, a walk in closet, a bathroom that was connected to the room, and then there was the balcony with the white French doors trimmed in gold that she had fell in love with on sight.

She sat out on the balcony now, staring out into the dark night, as the warm wind ruffled her hair, while managing to send Goosebumps up and down her arms, but she took no notice of this.

Her mind wasn't here in this place it was faraway in another place with another person, though she would never admit it.

Lizzie finally sighed and removed herself from the balcony and headed back to bed from, which she had left after a sad attempt of getting some sleep. Amanda had pretty much left Lizzie alone after her weird reaction earlier, and she suspected this had more to do with Jane explaining the situation, than anything else.

But she wasn't complaining about that either, Lizzie just needed rest and that's what she planned to get. As Lizzie entered back into her room she left the balcony doors open so a breeze would come through the stifling room.

She gave long yawn before laying her head on the feather downed pillows, which were so soft and comfortable….

That was her last thought before drifting into a light sleep.

--

Will watched from the darkness as Lizzie left the balcony and entered back into her room, looking positively miserable and, Will once again felt that wrenching knife feeling in his gut.

He waited a few minutes before flying over to the balcony where he landed without a sound. Will was surprised to find the doors open leading directly into her room.

_This is way too easy. _Will thought suspiciously, but then a quick look over the hedge of the balcony made him realize no normal human being could get up here and so she apparently had thought it was safe.

Will felt a little bad about just walking into her room, while she was asleep, but he knew he would be leaving sign that he had been there and that took the edge of his guilt, and went into the room without a second thought.

His eyes roamed over the room taking it all in, but drew them immediately back to Lizzie, when he stopped in front of the bed, and saw her sound asleep.

Will looked at the vulnerability on her pixie like face, and the way she tossed and turned in her sleep, as if monsters were chasing after her, and he wondered if she dreaming of him and all the hurt he had caused her.

And then without thinking, he picked her up in his arms and placed himself on the bed and began to sing to Lizzie in a haunting baritone.

"_Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights," _He sang, praying that she wouldn't wake up._  
"But lullabies helps to make this pain go away,"  
"I realize I let you down,"  
"Told you that I'd be around,"  
"I'm building up the strength just to say,"  
"I'm Sorry,"  
"For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep,"  
"It's on me,"  
"This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay,"  
"But you're already on your way,"  
"Filled with sorrow, filled with pain,"  
"Knowing that I am to blame,"  
"For leaving your heart out in the rain,"  
"And I know you're gonna walk away,"  
"And leave me with the price to pay,"  
"Before you go I wanted to say,"_

"_That I'm sorry." _Will finished, and kissed her softly before laying her back down on the bed.

He stood up and looked at her, knowing he would be back and nothing not even the emotion of anger would keep him away from her.

Will sighed, softly knowing it was time to go and laid a single white rose with a black ribbon tied around it on the pillow beside of her, and walked out of the room and onto the balcony where he flew into the dark night.

_--_

"Will!" Lizzie gasped jerking awake, expecting to see him with his arms wrapped around her, but found no one.

She looked around to make sure he wasn't here, and found that it had only been a dream, but a real dream. Lizzie could still feel his cold marble skin as if he had really been in the room and she could have sworn he had been singing to her as well, but it was obvious he wasn't here.

When Lizzie finally came to terms with the fact he wasn't here, she buried her face into her knees and began to sob, never noticing the white rose beside of her, and not realizing he had been here, and that he would return, to hold and sing to her again.

**Alright slight fluff and I think Lizzie might be a little OOC, but heartbreak does that to people and let me know what you think. Oh and the song Will sang was "Sorry," by the "Jonas Brothers."**


	16. Gifts and Confrontation

**AUTHOR'S CORNER: I'm already going to warn you this chapter is mostly centered around Georgiana, and not Will and Lizzie.**

The first thing Lizzie saw when she woke the next morning was a white rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem, holding what appeared to be a note.

Lizzie reached over and picked the rose gingerly. She studied it with extreme analysis. It reminded her of something or someone, she felt a glimpse of memory at the edge of her mind, but is disappeared as soon as it came.

So she settled for untying the ribbon and pulling out the note. It had been typed that was obvious; whoever had left it didn't want her to know their identity.

Lizzie began to read the note or rather poem.

**I'm sorry for tears you've shed,**

**I'm sorry for the pain that won't let go,**

**I'm sorry you're alone,**

**In your anger and strife,**

**But I won't leave you alone tonight,**

**During the day you'll fight the pain,**

**Alone,**

**But tonight, when I come,**

**You'll forget you were ever lonely,**

**Because you're Dark Knight, **

**Will be here, **

**To love and to hold.**

Lizzie felt as if she had taken a blow to her heart, even if the poem was a little too fluffy, she was positive Will, had written this. He had been here and it hadn't all been a dream.

She closed her eyes, and felt a memory coming on. It was the night she thought she was going to be voted off. When Will called her name, instead of a red rose like all the other girls, she received a white rose.

Lizzie's eyes opened immediately, it was him, he had entered her room and left a rose, and he had placed a hand on her cheek or wrapped her in his arms that is why she had felt so cold.

_But how, did he know where I was staying? _Lizzie pondered nibbling on her lip. She finally came to the conclusion that it had to do with his vampire traits, and then decided she wait up for him tonight and the turned her attention to getting up and going downstairs.

--

Georgiana sat in her room alone. She was tired of her brother constantly being away, she needed someone to talk to, she needed, Will now more than ever.

But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, and she had no illusions that he was coming to make sure she was okay. In fact she had only seen her brother once since returning home and the meeting had been extremely awkward.

Will had told her how things would work, she would be home schooled, she was staying on the second floor next door to Catherine, and there was a reality show going on, so he could find a wife, and then it was as if neither had anything to say to each other.

Georgiana had been still processing the fact that her brother was looking for a wife and she would be staying in the room beside of Catherine, and had not noticed she wasn't talking until Will had said he would speak to her later.

Georgiana sighed at the memory, she was tired and was sick of staying in a guest room with bubble headed, gold diggers, that included Catherine-around her, and then there was that creepily pretty Ann person that had been hanging around.

Georgiana didn't like her from the start she had a shifty look in her hazel eyes and then there was that Jack Wickem who was always by her side, they seemed to be plotting, but that was the least of Georgiana's worries.

For right now she moving out of the this dreaded guest room and back upstairs to the third floor, she had to do just one thing, and that was make sure the door to her room upstairs was unlocked, before she started moving her stuff in.

So she strode out of her room and down the hall, ignoring the envious looks from the reality show contestants, at her sickly thin figure, but Georgiana held her head high.

She already had a couple of girls ask her if she was anorexic or bulimic, this had made Georgiana feel awful but still managed to reply with a "neither".

So she ignored the glances as she had at school as she walked with a relaxed stride, but once she reached the stairs, Georgiana took two at a time, she wanted to get away from this floor, besides now was a good time as any, she had been informed Will was away on business and so it was perfect time to check out the third floor.

Georgiana walked into the dark hallway, and suddenly dropped to her knees as if she had been electrocuted, she felt so weak and exhausted, something was terribly wrong.

That's when a person appeared out of the dark shadows. Georgiana began to shake, not from fear or terror, because she immediately knew this was her brother, wings and everything, but it was as if something inside of her was repelled by him.

Georgiana stared at him, he looked like something from a fairytale, he was beautiful, but he was hurting her, his appearance was hurting her physically.

"Will." she moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and then she fainted.

--

Will felt as if he was in slow motion as he ran to his sister's fallen figure, and as he reached her he fell to his knees with a loud thump.

"No!" Will yelled as he picked up his sister in his strong arms. "Georgiana wake up!" he began to shake her by the shoulders.

It was obvious to him, that his appearance had been so terrifying that it had put her in shock. He didn't know what to do, he continued to try to wake her, but to no avail.

This was the exact reason Will had not wanted her home; he knew something like this would happen. It was enough taking care of Lizzie and making sure he didn't poison her or kill her, and now Georgiana.

"Will, give her to me." Charlie's voice interrupted pulling Will out of the haze that was his thoughts.

"Charlie I don't know what happened to her." Will said fear apparent in his voice.

"I think I do." Charlie replied, while carefully taking Georgiana out of Will's arms. "I'll explain after we take her to her room-her old room." he added.

"I think we should take her to my room." Will said expressing his opinion.

"No!" Charlie said sharply, and then added in his usual soft tone, "that would only make her worse. Now show me to her room."

Will did as he was told without another question. Charlie seemed to know what he was doing, so Will would follow his lead for once.

Will opened a dark brown door to reveal a room very different from the rest of the third floor. The walls were pink, and at the bottom they were black and white striped. There was king sized bed with a pink and black bed spread, the carpet was white shag, and there was a dark brown desk and a dresser of the same color.

But Charlie ignored all this and hurried over to the bed, where he laid Georgiana's unconscious figure on down, and then He then turned to Will.

Charlie was silent as he gathered his thoughts, and tired to figure out how he was going to explain to Will what was happening to his little sister.

"Charlie, what is going on with my sister?" Will, asked quietly. "Because if she went into shock because of me, I'll send her back to boarding school." he stated, running his fingers through his hair.

"No, Will," Charlie shook his head, "this has nothing to do with your appearance, but more of your family's genes."

"What are you talking about?" Will demanded feeling frustrated, how did any of this have to do with his family?

Charlie sighed, "it's like this, when I found out about your…um…curse, I began to research your family, to see if it was hereditary-"

"Is it?" Will interrupted.

"No." Charlie replied shaking his head.

"So, she's isn't sick because of me?" Will questioned, relief overflowing in his voice.

"No." Charlie said, yet again. "But there is a change going on. So when I was researching your family, I found out that a few women including your mother, at the age of seventeen each became deathly ill, and it seemed as if they would die, but it only lasted few hours and then they were be miraculously cured. That seemed a little off to me, so I began to dig a little deeper, and I found that each woman after they were healed, would receive an abnormal gift." Charlie took a breath.

"Such as?" Will, asked with a raised brow.

"Mind reading, the ability to communicate with animals, charisma to put it lightly, etcetera, but no gift was ever the same, so I'm thinking that Georgiana will have some sort of abnormal ability to do whatever she's been blessed to do." Charlie finished.

Will was about to say something, when Georgiana's voice, interrupted by saying, "where am I?"

Charlie and Will both turned to see, Georgiana sitting up looking healthier than ever.

Her hair was glossy and her cheeks were rosy, she was still way too thin, but that would change after feeding her a few good meals.

"Charlie, Will, what's going on?" she asked, feeling so strange, something was different, she felt something like power running through her veins, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with the power, and then Georgiana realized her brother was a beautiful vampire with angel wings.

No questions asked Georgiana knew immediately what he was and that her sudden source of power had something to do with him, and his strange appearance. "Will would you please come here." she ordered suddenly.

He gave her a strange look that said, aren't you scared of me? But she ignored this and waited for him to walk over to the bed.

"Georgiana, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, as he took a spot beside of the bed facing her, and then before she could respond something began to happen.

Will began to change, he felt the transformation coming on, but he had already changed for the day, so what was this? The fire burned at him as he continued to change, and then it was over.

Georgiana surveyed her brother's normal appearance and knew that her assumption had been correct, and if Will left her side he would immediately change back.

After explaining this to Will, he and Charlie immediately wanted to test this theory.

"Okay, I'm going to walk away and Charlie, I want you to count how many steps I can be away from her before changing back." Will, ordered, barely able to contain his excitement.

Charlie nodded his agreement and Georgiana remained immobile and silent as she watched her brother walked away from the bed and towards Charlie.

And then changed back, to his vampire form, which was still frighteningly handsome. "How many steps?" he questioned.

"Twenty." Charlie responded calmly, he was so used to Will changing, that it was no longer a shock.

"Hmm." Will said thoughtfully, "so, Charlie do you think, that each woman received a gift according to the need of someone else?"

Charlie was silent as he pondered Will's suggested theory. "It's possible, and that seems to be the case. So I don't see why not." he finished with a shrug of his thin shoulders.

Georgiana watched all this in silence, she had no idea what her brother and Charlie were talking about, but from the bits and pieces she had gathered it seemed more than one person had the same ability she had.

But just as she opened her mouth to question, Charlie and Will, The door was thrown open to reveal the disturbingly pretty Ann.

Georgiana watched with wide eyes as she sauntered into the room, an evil grin playing around the corners of her mouth, and Georgiana wondered why she didn't shriek at Will's appearance.

"Hello, William." she said with a tilt of her head. "Catherine has requested that I bring you downstairs to her room." she informed him with a white toothed grin.

Will raised a brow in suspicion. "What does she want exactly?" he asked tiredly.

"It's about the reality TV show and the filming." she responded, never removing her hungry gaze from his face.

"Well, I need you to inform her that I'm unavoidably detained and she can come to my office in a half hour. If she needs me that bad." he said in clipped tone.

"Will do." she said with a grin, and turned to do as he said.

"Thank you, Charlotte." Will called to her back.

"Your welcome." she responded immediately and then gasped, before running out of the room.

Now Georgiana was really confused, that woman's name was Ann, yet she had responded to Charlotte? "What is going on?" she asked, reminding Charlie and Will of her presence.

Will looked at his sister with an unwavering gaze. "I guess I had better explain things." he said with a sigh.

"Yes, you should." Georgiana crossed her arms and gave him a look pure stubbornness.

He nodded and began the long tale, starting with the reason for the reality show.

--

Lizzie could not believe the estate she was inheriting; it was amazing and all hers. Amanda had been a fantastic guide and nice as well bursting with stories for Lizzie and it made the estate that much more endearing.

She was so entrapped by the story behind the garden's existence that she had forgotten all about her own problems.

The reason the large luscious garden with a stone fountain sitting in the center, because Amanda's great, great, Grandfather had been an explorer, and while he was exploring a certain part of India, he had met a young woman, and fallen in love. So, they were married and he brought her back home, but after two years she came down with a fever and died a few weeks later. The young woman had been in love with gardens and loved the idea of a large stone fountain.

Amanda's Grand Father, had planned to build a garden for his young bride, but she had died to soon, so he had one built in her memory, and it gave the only child she had bore-a son-an idea of what sort of things his mother had loved.

It had caused Lizzie to sigh it was sad and romantic, at the same time and that reminded her of Will and the rose he had left for her.

She had not told anyone about her late night visitor, not wanting Jane and Amanda to worry, but not only that, they would also be questioning how he had climbed up so high, and that was something, Lizzie did not want to get into.

So, she tucked the rose away in her suitcase, but given a moment alone in her room would take it out and stare at it, and occasionally take in its sweet perfume, which would cause her to cry.

He had cut her so deep and just looking at Jane's sad blue eyes made Lizzie want to hit him or at least scream at him, but a deeper part of her wanted to forgive him and place herself in his arms once again.

--

"That explains quite a bit. But tell me why Ann or Charlotte didn't freak out when she saw you?" Georgiana questioned after her brother's long tale.

"Because, Charlotte has seen me before and wouldn't be shocked, while Ann would have gone into hysterics, and not only that, but I suspect that Charlotte has been changed to be more like me." Will explained.

"But who would have changed, Charlotte?" Charlie asked rubbing his chin feeling scratchy blonde fuzz on his chin, reminding him that he needed to shave.

Will was silent for a moment as he pondered this. Who would have wanted to change Charlotte and manipulate her? Who would have wanted to change Will and make him cold and proud? Who had suggested the idea of a reality TV show?

The answer to these questions was simple and answered in one word or rather name. "Catherine" Will rumbled in a dangerously low voice.

"What did you say Will?" Georgiana questioned from her spot on the bed.

Will looked up at his sister and Charlie. "It's Catherine; she's the one who did this to me, to Charlotte, to everyone." Will said in a slightly louder tone and then added to himself silently, _and to Lizzie. _

The reason he did not add this aloud is because he had purposely not mentioned Lizzie, it was too complicated to bring up to his younger sister who was having problems of her own, without having to toss his screwy love life into the mix.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Georgiana asked interrupting Will's thoughts., while watching him with suspicious eyes knowing perfectly well he had not told her the entire story, he had left the most important part out, the girl he was in love with and Georgiana was determined to find out who she was.

"First things first, it's high time I put an end to this ridiculous reality show." Will, said with a sigh.

"And?" Georgiana pressed.

"I'll confront Catherine." He finished with a grim nod.

"Well in that case you had better get to your office; she's probably waiting on you." Charlie commented, and then added seeing Will's eyes fill with concern as they shifted to Georgiana, "I'll look after Georgiana."

Will gave a relieved nod and strode out of the room.

After Will left, Georgiana looked at Charlie and knew he was the key to missing part of Will's story.

"Who is she?" Georgiana demanded giving Charlie a stubborn look.

"Who is who?" Charlie questioned lightly.

"The girl, Will left out of his story. I could read it in his eyes, he found someone and he's in love with her. Who is she?" Georgiana questioned impatiently.

Charlie was silent for a moment as he thought of Lizzie and that brought the stinging memory of Jane and the cruelty he had bestowed upon her. "Her name is Elizabeth Bennet." he replied distantly. "Also Will and Lizzie are not exactly on speaking terms."

"Why?"

"Because your brother made a mistake like we are so inclined to do and it destroyed their relationship." Charlie replied with a sigh.

Georgiana was silent for a moment before she began her questioning again. "Did Will meet her on the show or did he just happen to run into her in the village?" she shot out rapidly.

"He met her on the show."

"What does she look like?" Georgiana questioned wanting to know as much as she could about this girl-woman that had stolen her brother's heart.

"Short, she has curves, but she's not overweight, her hair is a fiery auburn color and streaked with black, her eyes are a smoky grey color, and she's a bit on the eclectic side." he finished with a shrug.

"Hmm," Georgiana said pressing a finger to her lips as she processed this information. "What's her personality like?"

Charlie was silent as considered how to explain all the components that made Lizzie-well Lizzie, so settled for a response of, "I'll let Will tell you."

Georgiana nodded contently she was lucky to get all the information, and would have to be patient and get the description of her personality from Will. "Um…Charlie can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure Georgia anything."

"Would you mind driving me into the village?"

"Okay." Charlie agreed with a nod of his head, not really thinking to question her about her reason for going into the village.

"Let's go." Georgiana said hopping out of the bed feeling energized after receiving her gift.

Charlie nodded and walked out of the room Georgiana at his heels.

--

Lizzie couldn't quite believe that the town closest to Amanda's estate didn't have any chips, which was beyond stupid, so now she had to drive all the way over to the town that was teensy thirty minutes from Will's house.

All because Jane and Amanda, so dearly wanted chips, and Lizzie was happy to do, which is the reason for her agreeing to go in the first place, but she now had to drive almost an hour for a bag of chips.

Lizzie sighed as she parked and hurried into the store. It was a small market nothing special about it, they sold food, gossip magazines and pretty much anything edible, but the circumstances that happen in this store were quite remarkable and had to have a bit of Divine intervention involved.

Lizzie was walking up and down the aisles, looking for something besides these blasted chips to bring home, when she heard the squeak of a grocery cart's wheels.

She looked up to see a dark headed girl, pushing the cart with a thoughtful frown on her delicate face. She reminded Lizzie of someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, and kept trying to figure it out until the girl caught her staring, and what she said surprised Lizzie.

"No, I am not anorexic." she said angrily, it was so sudden and random, Lizzie wondered if she was on a cell phone talking or talking to Lizzie herself. "Look, I know why your staring, but no I am not anorexic." the girl said with a sigh as she turned to face Lizzie.

Lizzie looked at the girl's figure and realized how thin she really was, she resembled a walking skeleton, but this didn't stop Lizzie from saying, "that is a little presumptuous don't you think?"

This made the girl turn red, but she smiled anyway. "Yes and I apologize. I've been sick for awhile and people keep asking me if I'm anorexic and I guess I'm little paranoid."

"It's fine." Lizzie replied with a tilt of her head. "And that wasn't the reason I was staring, it was because you remind me of someone and I can't quite put my finger on it."

This caused the girl to look thoughtful; she then jutted her hand out and said, "I'm Georgiana."

"Elizabeth Bennet, but call me Lizzie." she replied shaking Georgiana's outstretched hand, noticing the girl give a little gasp at the mention of her name, but didn't feel like asking why.

"This may seem a little sudden, but would you care joining me for dinner tomorrow tonight?" Georgiana asked a sparkle in her eyes.

Lizzie pondered this, yes she barely knew the girl, but she couldn't weigh more than a hundred pounds and so wasn't much of a threat. "Okay." Lizzie agreed with a nod of her head.

"Great, I'll meet you tomorrow at the Bistro at seven, it's down the street." Georgiana replied waving her hand in the direction of what was supposed to be down the street.

"That's fine."

"Great see you tomorrow." Georgiana said cheerfully as she walked away, feeling Lizzie's eyes boring into her back.

The minute she was gone Lizzie knew who she reminded her of, William Darcy and Lizzie felt a cold chill go down her spine, she had just agreed to go eat with someone who looked like Will. Wasn't life just hilarious?

--

Georgiana knew she had invited Will's true love to dinner and that was the plan, and not mentioning this to Will was also apart of the plan.

So she prayed that what she was planning would bring these two star crossed lovers back to where they began.

**Sorry for the really long delay, but I was out of town again and so that kept from reviewing so here's your chapter.**


	17. Sunset Cinderella, Midnight Prince

Lizzie waited up for Will that night, but he never came and she felt her heart sink at the chance that it hadn't been him after all.

What she didn't know was he had been planning on coming to visit her, but when he saw she was awake he had hid himself and watched before disappearing into the night. Will didn't want another confrontation so soon after his discussion with Catherine.

This in fact did not go over well, not well at all. Will's mind shifted back at the memory with a cringe.

_FLASHBACK__…_

_Will stopped at his office door with a grimace he really did not want to face Catherine, not right now, not with all this mess going on, but he really didn't have a choice._

_He placed a milk white hand on the brass knob and as he looked at his ghostly white skin, while thinking that the person who destroyed his life was on the other side of this door gave him the courage to open the door and enter the dim office._

_He saw the back of Catherine's blonde head that had gray streaks, as he entered the office. She then turned around and faced him, her lips pursed as she gave him a disapproving look._

"_William what took you so long?" she asked her eyes calculating how far she could push him before he would lose his temper. "You shouldn't leave me waiting its rude." Catherine continued._

_Will didn't respond only raised his hand to silence her, as he sat down at is desk. _

_Catherine watched him suspiciously, he was going to inform her of something she would rather not hear about. _

_Will took a deep breath before speaking. "Catherine, I've let you have control for far too long and it's time I laid down the law," he paused and she tried protesting, but, Will immediately silenced her, "just listen, and then you can speak. With that said, the first thing I demand is that you stop this reality show propaganda that you're set on doing, and the second-"_

"_But all those girls you sent out here are expecting to-"_

"_I understand, explain that I am having personal problems and they will each be given one thousand dollars," Will took a breath and watched the horrified look on Catherine's as she added up how much that would cost. "I am a millionaire, I have enough money to give those girls a thousand each and the total would be no more that a brand new car." he reasoned._

"_B-but…" she protested weakly._

"_No buts." he commanded before continuing. "Catherine, I know you turned me into a vampire-"_

"_NO!" Catherine boomed, "It was not me, I have done a lot of things, but never would I turn my nephew into something so terrible!" she protested loudly._

_Will sighed; convincing her to confess was going to be harder than he thought. "Catherine as much as I would love to believe you, but I simply cannot, the reason for this is that I know you turned Charlotte into some other otherworldly creation named Ann. Do you deny it?" he asked._

"_No, I do not." Catherine's head hung in shame, "I did that to her for you, so you could have someone that is equal to you." she jumped up from her seat and grabbed Will by his feather covered arms, and began to shale him. "For you, Nephew, for you, William you were looking at mortal women, none of them could ever compare to you, none could match your physical strength or beauty." she cried blonde hairs escaping from tight up knot making her seem crazy._

_Will jerked his arms away from her tight clasp. "Control yourself!" he commanded, feeling annoyed at that fact she didn't see Elizabeth good enough for him._

_Catherine sat down hard looking like a wounded puppy. _

"_I'm sure that if you know how to transform people, then you must know who did this to me!" Will, stated simply._

_Catherine's eyes shifted back and forth as she debated whether she could get away with a lie, but finally decided on the truth. He wouldn't believe her if she lied anyway. "Yes I do in fact know who did this to you." she sighed._

_Will was already sitting up straight, but at her words he sat up as if someone had stuck a pole in his back. "Who, Who was it?" he breathed impatiently._

_Catherine gave a chuckle as she said it, "your loving mother, my dear your loving mother." she said tauntingly._

_There were flames in his green eyes when she spoke of his mother in such a way. "My mother is dead. You should have respect for the ones that have passed on." he said coldly._

_Catherine gave a loud crazy laugh, "that, William is where your wrong, you father is in fact dead, but your precious mother is in fact alive and very much so. As I'm sure your little friend Charlie informed you that each woman in her family line receive a gift at the age of seventeen. Your mother's was the gift of immortality, your mother is an immortal, and no silly car crash could kill her."_

"_Where is she?" Will yelled shaking the hysterically laughing Catherine. "Tell me!"_

"_Right under you nose, right under your nose." she giggled and then did something quite amazing if I do say so myself, Catherine De Bourg disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving Will wheezing._

_END FLASHBACK…_

--

Amanda felt extremely horrible about lying to Jane, Lizzie and their father. The poor man spent so much time in his books that he absolutely no idea that their was no such person as Martin Longbourne, that was just an alias she used to keep her real identity a secret, but his daughter, Lizzie was too involved to not do something about it.

No, Amanda was not a serial killer that was planning on murdering Lizzie and Jane. In fact she looked at the two girls' as daughters, not threats, but she wanted to make sure she could keep an eye on them and giving Lizzie the estate was a perfect way of doing so, also she had another reason for it, one that she refused to say aloud.

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, she wished she could tell the two sisters the truth the whole truth, but too much was at stake for that.

Now not everything Amanda had told the girls was a lie, she had a family once upon a time before the accident that changed her life forever, and yes she did live in Scotland once upon a time, so her accent was not fake, also the estate she was giving Lizzie was Amanda's in her own right.

She shook these thoughts of she had to get back to planning. Jane had come up with the fantastic idea of a masked ball, for Lizzie since her birthday was so soon and also since she was receiving the estate.

So Amanda was planning the best so could trying to figure out who to invite, and how the ballroom should be decorated.

So she shook her head clear of all the confusing thoughts and got back to work.

--

Lizzie entered the small dimly lit restaurant with a knot in her stomach. The knot had been growing for some time now, it had began when Lizzie had confronted Will, and then grew bigger as the days passed, but when Will had not shown up the night before it had become a physical pain that was hurting Lizzie.

She couldn't eat and she barely could drink, if she didn't see him it felt as if she was going to explode into a million little pieces all over Amanda's-excuse me-Lizzie's estate.

She gave a small sigh of relief when she caught sight of Georgiana's ebony hair and thin figure. She was also relieved to find that her knee length black dress placed over a pair of jeans was not undressed.

Lizzie gave a little wave as she approached the round table with a candle placed in the center, Georgiana waved back, and watched as she hurried over.

"Hello Lizzie." she said pleasantly, as Lizzie took her seat.

"Hey Georgiana."

"Just call me Georgia, all my friends do. Is just too formal." she said with a roll of her eyes.

Lizzie laughed as she said this. "I know what you mean, I just hate when people call me Elizabeth, and I feel as if I should be wearing dress from the eighteen hundreds." She sighed. But what Lizzie hadn't mentioned was the fact that she loved hearing Will calling her by her full name.

Georgiana snorted, and nodded her head, "my brother has a tendency to call my by my full name."

Lizzie opened her mouth to ask his name, but snapped it shut when she saw the waiter approaching and forgot all about her question.

For such a little person Georgia could eat more than grown man, Lizzie noted with a grin happy to see her new friend wasn't anorexic.

While Lizzie on the other hand barely touched her meal, but that had nothing to do with watching her weight, but rather involved not Will.

After dinner Lizzie and Georgia parted ways, and Lizzie felt happier than she had in quite awhile. Georgiana was great company and funny too.

They had exchanged numbers and agreed to get together soon, and both thought this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

--

A week passed and each night Lizzie waited up for Will each night and each night he didn't appear. She was so heartbroken that Lizzie didn't notice Amanda's and Jane's secret party planning, in fact she barely notice anything at all.

Lizzie tried to put up a happy font, but it wasn't working, so she just settled for being miserable.

--

"Okay, Lizzie I'm going to blindfold you and dress you for your surprise tonight." Jane said with happy giggle, as she pulled out a black bandana.

Lizzie didn't even protest she hadn't seen her sister this happy in quite awhile, so anything that made her happy Lizzie would do, even allowing her sister to get her ready for some surprise blindfolded.

After being plucked, poked, pinched, waxed, and dressed, Jane was finally finished with Lizzie.

"Can I take this blindfold off, now?" Lizzie asked feeling excitement well up in her chest, Jane's happiness was catching.

"No, I have to take you downstairs first." Jane said with a squeal of excitement.

"I'm supposed to trust you to lead me downstairs, with these on?" Lizzie questioned as she stood up and started to totter on the very high heels.

"Yes." Jane replied taking her sister by the elbow.

"You better not let me fall." Lizzie warned, as Jane led her out of the room and down the hall.

"I won't." Jane said and Lizzie would have seen Jane toss her hair, if she hadn't been blindfolded.

They finally came to stand outside of the ballroom, and Jane could barely contain her excitement, but somehow managed to keep it in for a few minutes longer.

Lizzie heard the squeak of doors being opened and then blindfold was suddenly removed and Lizzie's breath was taken away.

The ordinary wooden walls had been covered in some sort of gold material the floor had been polished until it shown in the black chandeliers light, there were dressed in costumes and masks covered their faces.

There were sculptors that had been added to the décor in strategic places, and candles placed in candle holders along the nooks in the walls.

They way everyone was dancing and the music also was so hauntingly beautiful, Lizzie felt a sudden pull to be in the middle of all this, to be wrapped in the haunting melody that came from the grand piano in that had been placed in the corner of the room.

But before she became apart of the beauty and mystery, Lizzie gave Jane a huge hug. "Thank you," Lizzie said kissing Jane of the cheek.

"It wasn't just me, but Amanda as well." Jane protested blushingly.

"Where is, she and I'll thank Amanda too." Lizzie said searching the room.

"I don't know," Jane said looking around as well, "she was just here."

After a moment of searching and not catching site of her, Lizzie told Jane that if she saw her she would thank her, but for now she going to dance.

"Okay," Jane agreed with a shrug, "but your going to need this before you go dancing." she said handing Lizzie a silver and black mask.

She gave Jane a smile and strode out onto the dance floor, where she began to move to the music, not noticing the green eyes that followed her every move with obsessive intensity.

--

Will wasn't sure how he had ended up in Elizabeth's Bennet's ballroom, well he knew, but he didn't know what sort of crazy passion had pushed him to come here.

When he had received the cream colored invitation and saw that it was from Lady Amanda, and in fact was the same address where Elizabeth was staying, Will knew that he would be there.

As he finally turned his eyes away from Elizabeth and his mind shifted back to his long search for Catherine and his mother. Catherine had disappeared, never to be seen again or so Will hoped, while his mother on the other hand was apparently under his nose, if Catherine was to be believed.

He had spent every waking moment looking for any possible lead to who his mother might be, but all he got was dead ends. Wherever she was she had hid herself so well that no one would ever guess her real identity.

Little did, Will know, that she was closer than he could ever guess.

--

Lizzie walked along the sidelines of the dance floor, looking for Amanda, when she finally thought she saw Amanda's hair since she couldn't tell if it was her from behind the masks everyone was wearing, Lizzie felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

She turned to see a tall stranger, everything from his hair to his boots was black, the only things that gave out any color was his intense green eyes and the brass buttons on his dress coat.

"Can I help you?" Lizzie asked with a quizzical brow as she tried to remember if she had met him before. The eyes were familiar, but the mask kept her mind blank as to who this stranger might be.

"Yes," he replied in a husky British accent, "I was wondering if you would dance with me?"

Lizzie felt a faint smile touch her lips, as she nodded her head. "I would love to."

He gave the faintest nod of his head to acknowledge her request, and held out his arm for her to take and then led her out onto the dance floor, where they were beginning to play the music for a waltz.

"So you're Lady Elizabeth Bennet?" he asked quietly as they whirled across the dance floor.

Lizzie was silent as she took in the fact that she now had a title, and the ability to break, Will's curse if only he hadn't been such a jerk. "I suppose, I Am." she finally replied with sigh.

"Hmm, I was expecting someone much older." he replied as they turned and twirled.

Lizzie snorted and said, "So was I."

He chuckled at this. The sound sent a chill down Lizzie's spine; it reminded her of someone, though she still couldn't put her finger on it.

As they twirled Lizzie was looking away from her partner in the black mask and at a sliver gilded mirror, it took her a minute to realize it was her own reflection that she was gazing at.

The woman in the mirror looked nothing like Lizzie, she was wearing a dress with a black bodice and a silver skirt, her hair had been pulled up and a few curled tendrils curved around her oval shaped face, the mask made her appear to be more mysterious than she really was, and the fact that she had been feeling bad for the past few weeks made her skin milk white.

Lizzie finally felt as if she could measure up to Will and his extraordinary beauty, but he wasn't here or was he? Finally the pieces fell into place, Lizzie jerked her eyes away from them mirror and to her dancing partner, his milk white skin was what gave him away.

Lizzie was dancing with Will, and he seemed to realize that Lizzie had just figured who he was.

"Elizabeth, do you finally see how beautiful you really are?" he questioned, referring to Lizzie finally seeing her reflection.

Lizzie snorted. "Do you really think complimenting me will get you off the hook?" she asked saucily.

"No, that's why I told the truth." he replied pleasantly, grinning showing a pair of very white fangs.

You do realize that I can break your curse as of a week ago?" she asked him with a raised brow, as the song continued and he whirled her towards the doors that led outside to the garden.

"Yes."

"Is that the reason you're so determined to find a place for yourself back in my life?" Lizzie questioned as they danced into the barely lit garden.

Will released her from his grasp before answering, but moved his hand to tilt her chin upwards forcing Lizzie to look him in the eyes. "Elizabeth Bennet, I returned to you and left you a note along with rose hoping you could find a place in your heart to forgive me. I did that before I had any idea that you had a title and wealth, I loved you when you were working at a movie theater and no prospects to speak of!" he released her chin, but did not step back.

Lizzie immediately averted her sad grey eyes from his intense green ones, and replied with the only response she could think of. "You know I could have you arrested for coming into my room without permission. It's called breaking and entering."

He rolled his eyes, "Elizabeth it's so very like you to receive a long speech about how important you are to me and all your concerned about is informing that I could be arrested for breaking and entering." Will laughed as he finished speaking, but it was cut short when she looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Will, you not only hurt me, but Jane as well. I-I thought I knew you, but you did something so very unlike what I thought you to be, it broke my heart and then when we finally meet face to face all you can do is laugh it off like it was-is no big deal?" Lizzie questioned disbelief coating her tone.

Will felt such an intense feeling of emotion that he jerked Lizzie into his arms, and squeezed her tight, with unavoidable passion "I am so sorry." he whispered into her ear.

Lizzie still refused to let herself cry even though she was on the edge of it. "Are you really?" she whispered back.

Will placed both hands on her shoulders, and pushed back a step so he could look at her. "I would say I am, but I know you would refuse to believe me, so I am left asking you one question. How can I prove my sincerity?"

Lizzie was quiet for a moment as she thought about this and finally replied with, "I have no idea."

He gave pointy toothed grin and said, "Let me know when you do, because whatever it is I am willing to do it."

"Fine, get Jane and Charlie back together." Lizzie snapped back, she was tired of his grinning and laughing.

Will was silent as he considered this, it shouldn't be to hard considering Charlie was constantly moaning about Jane. "Fine." he replied.

"Good, now that's settled, you better get to work." Lizzie said shortly and tried stomping away, while managing to forget she was wearing heels, so instead of making a getaway she tripped, but instead of falling to the ground she fell into a pair of icy cold arms.

Lizzie looked up into Will's eyes and felt herself blush furiously. "Why didn't you just let me fall?" she whispered questioned.

He didn't reply, basically because the sent of vanilla was so overpowering, it made him speechless. It had been such a long time since he had caught the sent of vanilla, he breathed it in deeply.

Lizzie was silent as she felt his lips hover over her mouth only a hairs breadth away from hers, it was a very intense feeling…moment, both not unsure of where they stood what they should be doing and how they should react.

Lost in the moment of eternity.

And then she kissed him softly, very aware of the fangs that could poison her, and once again not caring. She was no longer subjected to human fears; Lizzie was already too much of Will's world of vampires and magic, that she could no longer worry about such a small thing as poison.

Will of course worried about Lizzie and what he could do to her pulled away, and shook his head as he released her from his embrace. "No, I am not killing you, not tonight."

Lizzie was immediately aware of what she had done, and was immediately embarrassed of herself; she should not be kissing him, not at all.

"We better get back," he said referring to the long forgotten party.

Lizzie nodded her agreement and followed him back into the ballroom, where Will disappeared into the crowd, and she didn't catch sight of him again.

But she did see Amanda after Will had left, and when Lizzie questioned her, Amanda said she was detained and Lizzie found this suspicious, but didn't question Amanda's excuse.

And the night went on.

_Midnight prince, _

_Sunset Cinderella, _

_Confused and alone, _

_Might she fall in love?_

_With this midnight Prince?_

**Here's another chapter, I'm sure you've have figured out whose Will's mother is, and we'll see how this all comes into play and Catherine will make another appearance.**

**Thanks for the reviews. **


	18. Love is a pain literally

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated the Mouse in the Opera House, for giving me the idea of turning Lizzie into a vampire and she will receive a power. Give yourself a pat on the back.**

That night long after the party had ended Lizzie sat on her balcony guitar in hand, and decided she needed to sing her heart. So much had been going on that Lizzie had not been able to sing in a very long while.

So with the moon shining down on her, she began to sing in her husky voice.

"_I got a lot to say to you,"  
"Yeah, I got a lot to say,"  
"I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,"  
'Keeping them here,"  
"And it makes no sense at all,"  
"They taped over your mouth,"  
"Scribbled out the truth with their lies,"  
"You little spies,"  
"They taped over your mouth,"  
"Scribbled out the truth with their lies,"  
"You little spies,"  
"Crush, crush, crush,"  
"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone,"  
"Just the one-two of us, who's counting on,"  
"That never happens,"  
"I guess I'm dreaming again,"  
"Let's be more than…this,"  
"If you want to play it like a game,"  
"Well, come on, come on, let's play,"  
"Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending,"  
"Than have to forget you for one whole minute,"  
"They taped over your mouth,"  
"Scribbled out the truth with their lies,"  
"You little spies,"  
"They taped over your mouth,"  
"Scribbled out the truth with their lies,"  
"You little spies,"  
"Crush, crush, crush,"  
"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone," _ as Lizzie sang she saw something flying over to her and within a second, she realized it was Will, but continued to sing anyway._  
"Just the one-two of us, who's counting on," _she ignored him as he landed and walked over to where she was sitting, with her back pressed up against the railing._  
"That never happens,"  
"I guess I'm dreaming again,"  
"Let's be more than this." _Lizzie finished, finally turning her eyes to Will.

"I've really missed your singing." he commented leaning up against the railing in such away that he could stare at her.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie demanded by way of answering.

Will gave her a smirk before answering. "I had forgotten to tell you that I put an end to that ridiculous reality show, also Catherine's disappeared, and my mother's apparently alive." he replied watching her reaction intently for some sort of happiness or excitement instead of this impassiveness that she had been showing and as it turns out he wasn't disappointed.

Lizzie immediately jump to her feet, "that's wonderful!" she exclaimed, while embracing him forgetting all about being angry. "How did you find out and where has she been all this time?" she questioned peering up into his face that was partially obscured by the shadows.

"I found out from Catherine, before she disappeared, and I'm not quite sure where my mother might be." Will replied looking down at her arms wrapped around his waist, and looked into her eyes that had black eyeliner and mascara smeared into black rings, which he found delightful on her.

Lizzie was silent as she pondered this and then asked, "What happened to Charlotte?"

"I'm not sure, she's been missing ever since Catherine disappeared, so I suppose they disappeared together." he answered tiredly.

They were both silent, and then Lizzie remembered she still had her arms thrown around his waist, and immediately let go.

"Don't let go," he murmured contently as pulled her back over to his chest and rested his chin on her head with his eyes closed, "you're so warm."

"I thought you couldn't feel cold or warmth?" Lizzie asked confusedly.

"I can't, couldn't." Will said his eyes opening in shock.

"Do you think the curse is…" Lizzie dropped off not daring to utter what they were both thinking.

But before Will could answer, a woman walked out of Lizzie's room and onto the balcony where she eyed Lizzie and Will.

"That's not possible." a familiar voice with a hint of a Scottish accent said, "Because once the curse is placed it can't be undone." the voice explained as a woman walked out into the moonlight to reveal Amanda's face.

"Mother!" Will gasped before Lizzie could say anything.

Amanda gave sheepish grin, "hello, son," she said studying Will and looking pleased at how he had turned out.

"Why did you give me this curse?" Will questioned a mixture of hurt, sadness and anger reflecting in his glowing green eyes.

Amanda sighed and rested a hand on the stone railing of the balcony, "I wish I could name all the reasons, I did such a thing to you, but I suppose it was mostly the fact that I knew Georgiana would be given a gift at the age of seventeen and I didn't want her to be alone. Surely you can understand that?" she asked softly, while her eyes begged for his forgiveness.

"No, actually I cannot, Georgiana would be receiving a gift not a curse, she's able to go out into the sunlight, while I on the other hand can't quite remember the last time I was out in the sun." he replied angrily.

"What's going on?" Lizzie demanded before Amanda could answer Will.

"Lass, I am William's mother, Alyssa Darcy," Amanda replied regretfully, as if she was sorry for admitting it, "and I am immortal."

"Okay, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Lizzie questioned, confusedly, realizing Will's arms wrapped around her were the only thing keeping her from falling to the stone ground with shock.

"As I said before, I am immortal and such things as car crashes cannot kill me, in fact nothing can kill me, save a mortality elixir, but no one has been able to make one of those in years." she answered her eyes meeting Lizzie's steadily.

"And you cursed him," Lizzie stated, but had meant it to come out as a question.

"Yes." Alyssa confirmed, "and I'm sorry you two, but nothing and I repeat nothing can break Will from his current state." she stated simply.

"So, explain, why you told me only a blue-blooded noble, who by the way, must fall in love with me can break the curse?" Will demanded bitterness evident in his voice.

"Oh, dear, I did that to give you some sort of hope, I knew that you would either kill yourself or just be an angry mess the rest of your life if I didn't tell you something." Alyssa replied gently.

"So what am I supposed to do for the rest of my life? No one's going to ever fall in love with me, while I am like this!" Will roared angrily, hurting Lizzie's ears.

Lizzie immediately reached up for his face and turned it to hers and whispered so low only he could hear, "I would."

The anger in Will's eyes immediately evaporated, as he looked at Lizzie with an unexpected softness, and brushed his hand across his cheek with a gentleness you wouldn't expect from someone who could be so ferocious. "Thank you." he said and kissed her lightly on the lips before letting go of her and flying away into the night.

"Will, come back!" Lizzie screamed after him, but to no avail, so turned to Alyssa, rage burning in her grey eyes. "How could you?" she demanded, "Do you even care that he might be going to kill himself?"

Alyssa laughed humorlessly, "He couldn't do that even if he wanted to, Lass." She enlightened Lizzie with a shake of her head. "Besides I thought you were angry at him?"

"I was-am, Oh, just shut-up!" Lizzie yelled, clenching her hands into two tight fists, while trying to keep herself, from killing Alyssa. "He's your son, how could you do something so cruel and inhumane?"

"Lass, I truly do not know," Alyssa sighed, "it seemed so right at the time, but afterwards I felt like slime, slime, the lowest of the low, but there was no going back, and what I could I do, tell him that I was immortal and I turned him into a monster?" she scoffed.

Lizzie sighed, "So he'll never be human again?" she questioned.

"Aye, Lass, but the fellow's lucky to have you love him anyway." Alyssa sighed as she stared out into the inky darkness, wishing she could be different, wishing she could be the nurturing motherly type, not this indifferent, frozen monster who couldn't careless that her son was in despair and that's when Alyssa discovered she did care and she wanted her son to be human and no matter what it took, she would find a way to reverse what she had done.

--

Lizzie stared at Alyssa's hard face angrily, wishing she could burn feeling into her soul and knowing there was no chance Alyssa would ever regret what she had done to Will, and that sent an ache through Lizzie's soul, because she had thought Alyssa was a nice caring person, and it hurt to realize she was wrong.

"I'm going to change it!" Alyssa stated so suddenly Lizzie wasn't sure she had even heard her right.

"What are going to change?" Lizzie asked with skeptically raised brow, wondering if the woman had gone insane.

"Will's curse, I'll figure out a way to reverse this awful thing I've done to him." she replied confidently as she continued to stare out into the inky blackness as if it held the answer to the problem. "Lizzie, would you help me?" she asked her eyes turning to meet Lizzie's, and Lizzie saw the humbleness and pleading in them.

"Of course," Lizzie replied with a sigh, "but it's for Will, no one else. Are we clear?" she asked looking at Alyssa sternly.

Alyssa laughed softly, "as if it would be for anyone else. It's obvious he's in love with you and you with him, otherwise he would not have held you so tightly." she commented gauging Lizzie's reaction carefully.

Lizzie's face hardened at her comment. "I don't see how that's any of your concern, and no, neither one of us is in love. I doubt I'll ever know what true love is." she replied sharply, knowing that Alyssa was watching her reaction carefully.

"Ah, Lass such a long and cold speech, but that still doesn't change the fact that it's all fiction." Alyssa replied with an empty smiled, as she watched was she was guessing was to be her daughter in law one day if either got over themselves, though she suspected that her son had already done as much.

Lizzie snorted and bent over to pick up her guitar from its resting place on the stone ground. "I am going to bed." she announced, which was a subtle way of asking Alyssa to leave.

"Yes, it is long past this old goat's bedtime." Alyssa replied yawning. "And dear?"

"Yes?" Lizzie asked tiredly.

"We start researching tomorrow, bright and early, also I'll be sending Jane on fool's errands, while we're experimenting." she stated, but was clearly asking Lizzie's opinion on the matter.

"That'll be fine." Lizzie replied with a tilt of her head.

Alyssa nodded and walked over to the balcony doors and stopped before calling over her shoulder, "goodnight, Lass."

"Goodnight."

She nodded with a smile and left leaving Lizzie alone and worried.

"Oh, Will don't do anything stupid." Lizzie whispered into the warm breeze and looked as her tears stained the balcony's railing. "Please." she said softly into the night air, while in her heart she was begging God to protect him from anything, Will might try to do to himself, and hoping against hope that he wouldn't be that stupid, but that still didn't comfort her empty heart.

--

"Okay, Lass, are you positive you want to do this?" Alyssa asked Lizzie worriedly as she held up a long syringe filled with a strange green liquid.

"If it will help Will, of course I'll do it." Lizzie retorted feigning confidence, but still couldn't help the foreboding she felt as she stared at the long needle.

Lizzie and Alyssa had been experimenting all morning to find their efforts futile, they had been free to do whatever they wanted because Jane was out shopping for a nonresistant flaming red stuffed elephant that Alyssa wanted for her granddaughter and didn't have time to go herself, so Jane of course had volunteered, leaving Alyssa and Lizzie alone.

But more they researched the more futile the task became, because they had nothing to test their theory's on, until Alyssa mentioned a semi permanent elixir that would turn anyone who had it shot into their system a vampire.

Lizzie had immediately begged Alyssa to turn her into a vampire. If it was going to help Will, she would do whatever it would take, including turning herself into a vampire.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Alyssa sighed and then asked, "Do you want to know the side effects?"

Lizzie thought about this, they were probably going to be bad and only freak her out more, but on the other hand she needed to know what the risks were, so she could fully understand what she was getting into. "Tell me." Lizzie said quickly, before she could change her mind.

"I'm going to be perfectly blunt, there is a forty percent chance this could kill you, and another ten that its effects will never go away."

"What's the chance of me coming out of this normal?" Lizzie asked feeling stricken, but still refusing to back down.

"Hmm about forty percent, if you're lucky." Alyssa replied, thumping the needle absently as she thought about this.

"Will I crave blood?" Lizzie questioned worriedly that right there was her only concern, the rest she couldn't careless about.

"No, of course not, Lass, I am strange, but most certainly not morbid." Alyssa stated as if appalled by the question.

"Good," Lizzie sighed in relief. "I'm ready." she said a minute later.

"Lass, are you positive? We can find another way." Alyssa said holding Lizzie's eyes, pretty much begging her to back down.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lizzie said with a nod, and then asked, "How long will I be under?"

"Not long. I can be anywhere from and hour and half to an hour." Alyssa replied, while motioning for Lizzie to lie down on the operating table, Alyssa had set up for her experiments.

"You do realize it's creepy to have an operating table set up in your basement?" Lizzie questioned as she lay down and rolled up her sleeve.

"Yes, I have to admit it is a bit odd, but I am a scientist and I suppose that gives me a little room to be odd." she commented as she pulled a rubber strap to make Lizzie's vein pop, so she could insert the needle. "You will feel extremely painful burning sensation and then you'll black out, okay?"

Lizzie nodded and gave a nervous grin, as she watched Alyssa insert the needle into her arm, refusing to turn her head or shut her eyes.

It took a moment, but the indescribable burning sensation began and Lizzie gritted her teeth refusing to scream, but the pain grew and grew until it consumed her mind, and then she fainted. Her body was reacting to the pain by shutting down, but Alyssa wasn't worried not yet, if she started to convulse that's when she would worry, but for now she could only watch and pray that everything would work out well.

--

Will was sitting in his office staring out the window morosely the way he used to before he met Lizzie. He wondered why life seemed determined to get him. Out of all the people on the face of the earth he was the only one that would end up cursed by his own mother.

He sighed and moved away from the window, knowing perfectly well that he could go outside if he so wished, just as long as Georgiana was by his side, which forced him to be dependent fully on Georgiana, and that was one thing he refused to be. To be dependent on her was just as much a curse as well his curse.

As Will sat down he felt a shock go through his system, almost as if he had been electrocuted and then he felt as if he knew without a doubt something very important was happening to Lizzie, but whether it was good or bad that was still a mystery, all he knew that he had to go to her.

And it didn't matter if his mother was there or not and then he remembered his appearance he certainly could not go out flying in his current state, and debated if he should bring Georgiana along to keep up a human appearance, or should he chance being discovered while in his cursed state?

That's when he came to the conclusion that it hardly mattered, because what ever he chose, he would being going to check on Lizzie and nothing would stop him! Not even a blasted curse.

He stood up and headed down the hallway, while deciding to bring Georgiana along, prayed that Lizzie would be okay.

--

Alyssa looked down at her silver watch with the leather band, and guessed it had been an hour, and Lizzie would soon be waking up.

She sighed and looked up to see Lizzie moving around, and sighed in relief, she would be making it through this alive after all, but being completely unaffected was a different story altogether.

Alyssa was aroused from her thoughts and intently watching Lizzie, by the door that shut them off from the rest of the house being thrown open to reveal Will, looking very cursed and very agitated.

Alyssa's breath was taken away as she studied her beautiful son, she was not used to his appearance and it actually shocked her, it had been so long since she had last seen him like this.

And then she noticed his eyes jerking to Lizzie's unconscious form, and Alyssa heard him breathe in sharply.

"You didn't." he said in a dangerously low tone as he walked down the steps that led to the main floor, while managing to never take his eyes off of Lizzie.

"William, it's not what it seems." Alyssa protested, while watching him walk over to Lizzie and lay a hand on what Alyssa knew would be stone cold skin.

He jerked his hand back as if it was painful to touch her, and turned to face Alyssa. She saw rage in his green eyes and flinched unconsciously because she had a vague idea of what was coming next.

She was not disappointed, because he let out a torrent of curses and yells that only a very experienced person would know to say.

Alyssa raised her palm trying to silence him, after letting him scream out all his rage and taking the brunt of his anger because she knew he would still blame her for letting Lizzie do such a thing.

"You really couldn't keep yourself from destroying the only normal thing in my pitiful existence? It called to you like a uncontrollable hunger, didn't it?" he asked angrily, clenching his hands so tightly to control his rage that Alyssa was positive he would have crescent shaped scars on his palms for day afterward.

Alyssa looked past him when she realized Lizzie was awaking and watched the girl awaken looking slightly pale, but still the same person. A temporary vampire transformation did not affect the subject's appearance beside the fact of making them cold and pretty much invincible to everything but time.

Alyssa watched as Lizzie shook her head in confusion as she eyed Will carefully, while trying to figure out what was going on.

"No." Alyssa finally replied, while meeting Will's eyes not wanting him to see Lizzie awake, not just yet.

"Then why would you do that to her?" He practically pleaded, and Alyssa swore she saw tears in his eyes or it could have been a trick of the light, to this day she still isn't certain and she was in no position to ask him if he was crying.

Alyssa replied with a slight smirk at her son, "I'll let her explain."

Will spun around to see Lizzie fully awake and eyeing him with disbelief and confusion. "It's too soon." was all he said.

"It's too soon for what, Will?" Lizzie asked quietly, as she swung her legs off the table and onto the floor.

"For you to be awake, if she cursed you, you would be out for a week and you would look different." he explained in tone that said he was talking more to himself than to Lizzie or Alyssa.

Lizzie gave a little laugh. "I am not permanently a vampire, it's only temporary…"

Alyssa watched as Lizzie dropped off because Will was so relieved he sank to his knees with a relieved sigh, which was ridiculous sight considering he was a six foot-seven vampire with angels wings, but the strange sight became beautiful, when Lizzie dropped down to her knees also and took his face into her hands.

That's when Alyssa heard a gasp from the doorway and she spun around to see her seventeen year old daughter that had been her excuse for her to turn Will into a vampire with angel wings and Alyssa thought her heart would burst from the joy of finally seeing her again.

"Who are you?" Georgiana asked confusedly.

"I am your mother, dear." Alyssa replied.

Georgiana nodded wit understanding as if this idea didn't seem strange to her not at all as if it never occurred to her that her mother had claimed death. "You're the one you destroyed, Will." she stated looking a mixture between anger and pity, and then said coldly, "I will never regard you as my mother."

These words caused Alyssa to shutdown emotionally she had been rejected by the thing that had caused her to destroy her son's life and there was nothing she could say to fix it, so Alyssa did the only thing she could do, she sank down to the ground and fainted with a loud _thump._

Her last thought before entering the murky darkness was. My own daughter rejected me.

**What a way to end a chapter so sorry for the wait, but I was hoping to make this chapter longer and have it progress more into the story. So let me know what you think.**


	19. You don't have to say it

Lizzie looked away from Will's face, and turned her eyes to where Alyssa had been standing less than a second ago.

She was now crumpled up on the floor, and Lizzie looked up to see Georgiana standing on the top of the stairs staring down at Alyssa's unmoving body with a frozen look on her pretty face.

Lizzie's first thought was; why is Georgiana here and was she involved in Alyssa's unconsciousness? But these thoughts were soon forgotten, when she discovered how powerful she felt, as if she could move mountains without breaking a sweat.

She wanted to do something, she felt as if her senses had been heightened, and her eyes that had always been bad were able to see more clearly, and she felt as if she could sense what everyone was feeling, while in fact she could.

Lizzie knew that Will was weak because of his relief that she was not going to be a vampire permanently, and then there was a warmer feeling that Lizzie would consider later. She also knew Georgiana was feeling numb, because she felt as if her mother was a monster, and she couldn't tell what Alyssa was feeling because she was unconscious.

So after surveying everyone's feeling and knowing that neither Georgiana nor Will had any of intention of going to their Mother's aid, so that left Lizzie with the job of trying to revive her.

It took Lizzie a moment to catch her breath, she had not realized how much her speed had been heightened and the second she realized that Alyssa needed help she had moved without thinking about it, and it had taken a moment for her to realize she was now standing beside Alyssa.

But the second she did, Lizzie dropped to her knees and saw that she was breathing and very much alive, so began to shake her gently. "Alyssa, wake up." Lizzie said calmly and reminding herself to gently shake Alyssa so she wouldn't hurt her.

Lizzie watched as her eyes fluttered a few times before closing, as if she refused to open them. Lizzie sighed and laid her down gently, before turning to Georgiana.

The question of how she got here was posed on her lips before Lizzie remembered something from the night before something Alyssa had said that she hadn't thought twice of at the time.

"_I wish I could name all the reasons, I did such a thing to you, but I suppose it was mostly the fact that I knew 'Georgiana' would be given a gift at the age of seventeen and I didn't want her to be alone. Surely you can understand that?" she asked softly._

Lizzie suddenly recalled the statement Alyssa had said with such clarity she couldn't believe she had not taken notice. She felt like such and idiot, when she realized the Georgiana she had met in the grocery store was none other than Will's sister.

"So, Your Will's sister." Lizzie stated emptily, feeling as if she had been betrayed. Everything made sense now, Georgiana knew who Lizzie was hence her complete willingness to have dinner with an utter stranger, because she in fact had been no stranger at all.

"I Am." she replied never removing her eyes from her mother's unconscious form.

"And you knew who I was all along." Lizzie said in accusatory tone.

"I did." she replied distantly and then vaguely flickering her eyes over to Lizzie's crouched form and then they flickered over to her brother who was gingerly standing up, and finally returned back to her mother.

"So, why did you want my friendship?" Lizzie questioned, feeling tired and empty, knowing there was no room for anger in her heart.

That's when Georgiana's eyes focused on Lizzie and she realized how much Georgiana's eyes resembled Alyssa's they were the same blue-black, but these eyes were void of any sparkle or emotion as if they had been iced over.

"Because you were the only one that could see my brother for what he truly was and still love him. Even when he destroyed your sister's love life and broke your heart within the same day, you still wanted him near."

Lizzie was getting ready to protest, but she was cut sharply off by Georgiana.

"Don't you dare deny it," she commanded sharply. "When Will fell to his knees in relief and weakness, you were immediately by his side. You turned yourself into a vampire for him and still you deny that you're in love with him? Even though I have never been in love, I can clearly see your heart's so full of love and passion for him, there's no room for anything else, and yet, you still desire to deny your feelings-"

"Georgiana," Will, reprimanded sharply.

"No, Will, let her speak." Lizzie said shaking her head and finally letting the tears flow freely, the weight of Georgiana's words were heavy on her shoulders, but she knew them to be true, so didn't stop the girl from speaking.

But it seemed Georgiana was done because she crossed her arms and eyed them both, but never revealing what she was thinking.

"Will, take care of your mother. I need to think." Lizzie commanded, feeling him directly behind her and still moving closer.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist and turned her around so she was staring directly into his glowing green eyes, which entrapped Lizzie so. "Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I-I'm not sure, I just need to think." Lizzie said, focusing on the concrete ground, refusing to meet his intense eyes, because she knew she would end up crying and throwing herself into his arms. "I have to go now!" she said wrenching her wrist free, happy that she could finally escape him without struggling.

Lizzie ran and felt herself brush against Georgiana, but didn't stop not even when she knew even without seeing it that Georgiana was struggling not to fall off the stairs.

She ran up to her room and out onto the balcony where Lizzie placed both feet on the stone railing and jumped. Not even considering the possibility that maybe she couldn't fly, and then Lizzie felt herself soar through the air.

The warm breeze blew through her hair and she spread her arms out through the air feeling as if she was finally letting go of everything that was holding her back.

And as she flew through the air Lizzie began to sing, while closing her eyes and forgetting Will, Georgiana and everyone else, for just a little while, knowing she would have to face him and everyone else sooner or later, but for right now she was just happy to be alive.

--

After Lizzie left Will knew he had to care for his mother, before chasing after Lizzie. He gave Georgiana a withering look as he picked his mother, and walked out of the room, all the while knowing Georgiana was at his heels because he had changed back to his normal form.

Will felt annoyance bubble up inside of him as he thought of his sister's outburst; he hadn't known the girl had such a razor sharp tongue.

She really had changed since leaving for boarding school and Will knew any harshness and coldness was mostly his fault for sending her off when she needed him most. He also knew the coldness had finally been freed when he had explained to Georgiana about their mother. So she wasn't holding warm and fuzzy feelings towards anyone at the moment.

When Will was torn from his thoughts when he caught sight of what appeared to be a living room, he hurried into the room with wine colored walls, and laid Alyssa on one of two black leather couches.

In an almost rapid motion Will checked her pulse and laid a hand on her chest to find both normal, he then turned to face his sister.

"I need to find Elizabeth, so in the meantime your going to have to keep an eye on _our _mother." he informed her, while putting emphasis on "Our".

"I refuse to look after her." Georgiana spat out, and holding Will's eyes with an unshakable stubbornness. "Besides are you really going to go after Lizzie, while you're in your cursed form?" Georgiana asked with severe smugness, thinking that she had found a way out of looking after Alyssa.

Will sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair that had grown longer and shaggier, in his absence from Elizabeth. "Georgiana, when I told you of our mother, I was very upset and didn't describe her in the best of terms. You're believing, hearsay, I think we should give her some small sort of chance." he spoke with calmness that he truly did not posses.

Georgiana was silent as she considered this, while Will watched as she stared at Alyssa's unconscious form with an unusual impassiveness in her eyes.

"Fine," she said turning her eyes to meet, Will's, "I'll look after her, for you and of course Lizzie. To show some sort of regret for treating Lizzie so, but I refuse to give Alyssa a chance." Georgiana said with a little less coldness that before.

Will nodded his agreement, and was silent as he focused on making some sort of plan as to finding Lizzie. As he tried to get his roving thoughts in some sort of order, when he felt Georgiana throwing her arms around him.

"Will I am so sorry, I should have never treated Lizzie that way," Georgiana sobbed into his chest, "I feel so cold and full of hate, I don't want to feel this. B-but you abandoned me and it seemed Alyssa did the same thing, I was so sick of being left behind that I had to release all my anger…" she rambled.

"It's okay." Will whispered comfortingly as he held his sister tight. "Georgiana I'm sorry also, I should have never left you like that." he apologized, as he patted her dark head in a soothing motion.

Georgiana then released her brother and dried her tears. "I'll look after Alyssa, you go find Lizzie." she said stepping back and giving Will a smile, of a girl that knew too much and was too brittle to handle it.

"I'll be back soon." he said striding out of the room, and walking out of the house where he took flight and began to find the energy that directed him to Lizzie the first time was directing now, only it seemed to be stronger.

When Will finally came to a dense green forest her felt his body jumped as if it had been shocked by a jolt of electricity.

This was where she had finally settled, it was obvious by the jolt of energy he had received. Will, lowered himself to the ground where he would began to look for her on foot.

--

Lizzie wasn't sure where she was and didn't really care, it was quiet and peaceful here, and the location was of no consequence.

The thick green trees and vague smell of pine gave Lizzie a feeling of comfort and the ability to think without being distracted, but that still didn't take care of the harsh memory of Georgiana's words, and the fact that every syllable she uttered had been true.

Lizzie distractedly ran a hand across the thick moss that had settled on the forest floor. Her mind could picture Georgiana's cold unwavering gaze as if it was happening right before her eyes, and then she was forced to ask herself, why did she refuse to say the words "I love you" to Will aloud.

Even though it was obvious in her every action, it seemed that she had to actually say the words for it to matter, and that made her sick with doubt.

How could she be certain it was love that made her willing to turn herself into vampire for him, or the fact that she would simply be with him even if he was a vampire with angel wings, or when she kissed him she wasn't concerned with being poisoned.

And that all faded away when he held her close or even when he was in the same room everything was forgotten, and it all didn't matter.

Lizzie shut her eyes and tilted her face up to the sun, even though she couldn't feel it on her skin; she liked the patterns the sun's rays made on the inside of her eyelids.

Lizzie breathed in deeply and pictured Will in front of her, his milk white skin shining in the sun, his dark hair gently brushing his shoulders, his large green eyes that could melt her with a single glance, his full mouth that rarely ever smiled except when he was with her, his towering figure that made Lizzie feel so small and insignificant, and his lithe movements.

And then she pictured herself saying the words she so longed to say, but found she couldn't even imagine herself saying them, it was too difficult.

Lizzie's eyes snapped open, she turned to see an empty forest, but she could have sworn she heard someone treading softly on the forest floor, but there was no one.

After a moment of stillness, she was finally satisfied that no one was there. She placed her head on her knees, and tired to imagine herself saying the three words that could make or break her future with Will, but still they wouldn't form on her lips.

That's when she heard the singing. It was so low and vague she wasn't sure she heard it at first, but it soon increased in volume and Lizzie began to listen intently.

"_I hate living without you," _the male voice continued to sing. It had a haunting quality to it, and Lizzie was sure she had heard it before in a dream or something._  
"Dead wrong to ever doubt you,"  
"But my demons lay in waiting,"  
"Tempting me away,"  
"Oh how I adore you,"  
"Oh how I thirst for you,"  
"Oh how I need you," _

"_Comatose," _Lizzie could feel him getting closer his footsteps reverberating as he came closer and closer, so she stood and looked around searching for him but never seeing him and that was how it seemed he wanted it._  
"I'll never wake up without an overdose of you," _Lizzie then knew he was behind her and didn't turn because she suddenly knew it was Will and waited to see what he would do._  
"I don't wanna live," _he began to sing in her ear and Lizzie could feel the slightest brush of his lips against her ear as he continued to sing.

"_I don't wanna breathe,"  
"'Les I feel you next to me,"  
"You take the pain I feel,"  
"Waking up to you never felt so real,"  
"'I don't wanna sleep," _Lizzie felt him place his arms around her waist and held her tight, but she didn't move, because his voice held her captive, and once again it seemed as if the entire universe had disappeared, as if only they were the only ones._  
"Wanna dream,"  
"'Cause my dreams don't comfort me,"  
"The way you make me feel,"  
"Waking up to you never felt so real,"  
"Breathing life,"  
"Waking up,"_

"_My eyes open up,"  
"Waking up to you never felt so real." _He finished and the spell was broken, but still Lizzie didn't move, but instead began to speak.

"I can't say it, Will." she said opening and shutting her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I'm so sorry, but I just can't say it." Lizzie whispered, feeling a warm salty tear slide down her cold face.

Will seemed to immediately understand exactly what she was talking about because he replied by jerking her around so that she was forced to face him.

Lizzie hated that he was staring at her so adamantly, as if he's was memorizing every curve, line and freckle on her face. So she dropped her eyes to the ground, trying to avoid is unwavering gaze.

But this was futile because he immediately bent down placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin and tilted her head upward so she was forced to look him in the eyes.

Her smoky grey eyes, met his glowing green ones, and then he whispered so softly that if Lizzie had not been a half vampire she probably would have missed it. "I don't care."

Lizzie looked at him uncomprehendingly, "w-what?" she stuttered, suddenly feeling weak.

Will released her face and stood up to his full height, which was somewhere, around six-seven, and he towered over her. His green eyes sparkling in the sun, and such a look of anger crossed his face that Lizzie suddenly felt very afraid.

"I don't care," he growled. "Elizabeth Bennet, I don't care, I won't care even if we end up together for the rest of our lives and you never say it! Georgiana was out of line and she knows it, she is seventeen years old and knows nothing about love. Do you really believe that those three stupid words prove anything to me? I certainly hope not." he finished with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"But I want to say it!" Lizzie stated unhappily, "Will, I want to be able to tell you how much you mean to me, but-" she was then cut off in mid-sentence, by Will moving over to her and pressing his lips roughly to hers.

But this time Lizzie pulled herself away from him. "No," she told him, "let me speak. Will kissing can't fix the fact that I can't tell you how much you mean to me-" Lizzie broke off annoyance obvious on her face as tried to describe her emotions. "I'm just so frustrated!" she yelled and pounded her fist into his chest.

"Calm down." Will said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Look you don't have to try and fix everything today." he whispered into her hair, while adding silently; _besides I won't go out with her until I fix what I did to Jane and Charlie. _

Lizzie finally broke away from his comforting brace realizing she needed to get back to Alyssa so they could experiment. The elixir would soon wear off, and then in that moment Lizzie decided that if they didn't find a cure, she would turn herself into a vampire so she could be with him, but she wasn't going to tell Will of her decision.

Because she knew that he would refuse to let her do anything so utterly and truly irresponsible.

"We need to get back." Lizzie sighed as she stared up into the sky, feeling so tired and wondering if she had the strength to fly back.

"Yes, we do." Will agreed with a nod of his head and studying the tired look on her face. "Elizabeth I'll carry you back, you look exhausted."

Lizzie felt herself agreeing, and sighed appreciatively when he picked her up in his arms, and took to the air.

As they flew Lizzie closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, she was just so tired…so very, very tired. And then she fell asleep without another thought.

--

Jane stood in a store looking for a stupid stuffed elephant. It was like the thing didn't exist, none of the stores stocked a red stuffed elephant, and Jane began to suspect she had been sent on a wild goose chase.

She sighed and adjusted her purse strap, when she heard his voice. It was so very strange after all those months of being with him and then he breaking up with her like she was nothing more than a notch on his belt, it hurt and those sorts of wound did not heal easily.

And yet here she was in the middle of a store hearing his voice one row over. _Maybe I'm crazy. _Jane thought with a sigh and then she caught sight of him walking down the same aisle as she. _Or maybe not. _She thought as she ducked behind a rack of children's clothing.

Jane watched as he came closer and closer. She had really forgotten how absolutely, divinely gorgeous he was, his strawberry blonde hair had grown out a little and came just over his ears, it was cute on him, his dark blue were more serious than the last time Jane had seen him.

She then wondered if the breakup had been just as hard on him as it was on her, because he didn't seem quite as happy go lucky, and his eyes were a little more hard edge and Jane felt pity for him on some level.

That's when the inevitable happened, Jane was crouched behind the clothing rack in such a way that it seemed as if she was stocking supplies, so a very innocent grandmotherly type woman came behind Jane thinking she worked there.

"Excuse me, Miss." the woman said loud enough that it drew his attention.

"Uh…yeah?" Jane asked weakly, as she straightened up and felt his gaze on her.

"Do you work here?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't." Jane said apologetically and watched as the woman nodded and walked. She braced her shoulders, knowing she would have to turn and face him.

She turned too stiffly and gave him a very forced smile. "Hello, Charlie." and she was surprised to find he was laughing at her, and this made her face go pink.

"Do you normally hide behind clothing racks?" Charlie asked laughingly, and Jane saw the sparkle return to his dark blue eyes.

"No." Jane said feeling flustered, and wishing she could get some sort of grip, but it was as if she was on slippery slope with no way of catching her balance.

"Jane your face is so pink," he commented teasingly, "you must be embarrassed." Charlie walked over to where she was standing apparently forgetting about whatever he had been looking for.

Jane's knees felt like jelly as Charlie walked over to where she was standing. She wondered if he had short term memory loss, because he didn't seem to realize that he had broken up with her, and she found that quite annoying.

"It seems like forever since I last saw you." he said in a soft voice, when he came to a stop in front of her.

Jane didn't reply to this statement because she as bad as she wanted to be completely and utterly mean to him, she couldn't quite find, the heart. So chose to ignore him instead.

Charlie bowed his head humbly. "Jane, I am so sorry." he whispered, and then became silent. Jane knew he was waiting for a reply, and still refused to give him one.

Charlie nodded understandingly after a minute, and walked away leaving Jane alone with her memories. She felt as if he should do more than just apologize, but that didn't stop her from wanting to run after him, and yet she still couldn't do it and then Jane knew she had just let the best thing that ever happen to her walk out of her life.

**Sorry for the long wait on the update I just had surgery and it's been a little rough. So here's a new chapter.**


	20. They're only human

Alyssa's eyes fluttered open heavily and she saw her daughters figure standing over her with a look of contempt on her pretty face. Alyssa sighed and propped herself up on her elbows, and watched as her daughter turned her face from her.

"Georgiana-" Alyssa began.

"Save it, Mother." Georgiana snapped, "The only reason I stayed I with you this long is because of Lizzie and Will. It was for their sake not yours…never yours." she finished the last part as if speaking more to herself than Alyssa.

Alyssa didn't respond right away, only pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around the living room, confusedly, trying to figure out how she had gotten there, and finally decided Will had brought her in. She turned her eyes to Georgiana and gasped when she realized how much they resembled her own, but then recovered her composure, when she remembered groveling didn't work with Georgiana and in a sense it pleased her.

"Georgiana," Alyssa tried again and this time Georgiana remained silent with a dark sullen look on her face. "I want to apologize to you and I'm going to apologize to Will, when he comes back from wherever he went," she paused for a moment, and when Georgiana didn't respond she continued, "I had no business, doing what I did you to your brother, and in a sense I'm only human. I had a maternal instinct to protect you, it was natural for me to do so, but I am not trying to make excuses, I should have never done anything that terrible to anyone, and I'm going to try and fix my mistake." Alyssa finished and bowed her head humbly as she waited for Georgiana's response, but it never came, because at that moment, a tall dark headed woman walked through the door with a curly headed blonde man at her side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Catherine disappeared, Charlotte and Jack had tagged along they didn't really have a choice, considering what was going on, but Charlotte had soon grown tired of staying with Catherine and had become curious when she had learned of Will's mother. The truth was Charlotte wanted to know if there was anyway to remove the curse and still stay beautiful, she knew Catherine would not even attempt to do this, so that left Alyssa.

She had planned on coming here alone, but Jack had begged to tag along. He was becoming an annoying cling on. Charlotte looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _Make that a hot annoying cling on._ She thought with a seductive grin.

"Who are you." the older looking woman with long grey streaked brown hair demanded.

Charlotte eyed her and immediately decided this was Will's mother, she had the same cold look on her face that he always seemed to carry around. "My name is Charlotte Lucas, one of Catherine De Burg's unfortunate creations," Charlotte jerked her thumb to Jack who was standing behind her, who by the way was drooling over her backside. "And that is Jack Wickem, one of my unfortunate lovers." she informed Alyssa and the other girl that Charlotte remembered as Will's sister, George or Georgia, she couldn't quite remember, but that was of no matter.

"What do you want, Ann or Charlotte-whatever your name is!" Georgiana demanded in an irritable tone, as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

Charlotte looked at the girl and felt disgust, she was one of those who born beautiful and would never ever have to worry about their appearance, and knew it. "I was wondering if there was anyway for your mother to turn me back into a human, but let me keep my current beauty?" she replied and turned her eyes to Alyssa, who was already shaking her head no.

"I'm sorry, but I can't change anyone back, the transformation is permanent." Alyssa told her, and purposely excluding the fact that she was looking for a cure.

Charlotte gave an exaggerated sigh, and turned to Jack. "Do you believe her? Because I'm not sure I do." she said placing a hand on his chest and staring into his eyes as if trying to put some sort of hold over him.

"I-I don't think she's telling the truth." he looked at Charlotte hungrily, like a puppy begging for attention. Charlotte gave him a bright smile signaling he had answered correctly, and then ran a hand across his cheek before turning back to Alyssa and Georgiana.

"I'm sorry, but I'm inclined to believe your lying, so in that case I will give you one more chance. Can you turn me back?" she asked again in a dangerously quiet tone.

Alyssa sighed and gave Georgiana a long look before replying. "I'm sorry, I cannot change you back, and nothing is going to change my answer." she said in a steely tone.

Charlotte sighed and ran a well manicured hand through her long dark locks. "I really didn't want to do this, but you have given me no choice." she turned to Jack. "Get the snotty raven haired girl and I'll handle the old woman." Charlotte commanded sharply and Jack jumped at her words.

Alyssa immediately placed herself in front of her daughter, "touch her, lad, and I'll kill you." she snarled at Jack, who was walking over to them with determination in his eyes, which came from the intense desire to please Charlotte. He needed her approval like he needed food and water, it was a compulsive addiction.

Jack didn't hesitate he knew it was now or never, he roughly smack Alyssa aside and grabbed the still very thin Georgiana like she was nothing more than a doll and tossed her over his shoulder, but Alyssa was tougher than she seemed, so picked herself up off the floor and immediately kicked Jack in the groin.

"Over my dead body, Lad." she told him as she caught Georgiana, before she fell to the hardwood ground, and then turned to face Charlotte, an angry expression on her face, before placing Georgiana on the ground.

Charlotte watched all of this in a mixture of amusement and irritation. It was hilarious to her, to watch this old woman fight like a wild cat for something she loved so dearly. That gave her an idea, she was planning on leaving Georgiana behind, when she took this old woman with her, but if she brought Georgiana along and put her in questionable circumstances, the old woman would do whatever she wanted.

Charlotte strode past Jack's bent over form, ignoring his pain, and went directly to Alyssa and Georgiana. Charlotte saw Alyssa's muscles tense as, she approach, having heightened vision these things were hardly remarkable and were more of a reflex to Charlotte, and before Alyssa knew what was happening, Charlotte reached over and with a swift motion knocked Alyssa unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Georgiana demanded angrily, as she climbed to her feet.

Charlotte ignored her as she said, "Jack, get the old woman, I'll handle her." she commanded, while picking Georgiana up and tossing her lightly over her shoulder. She watched as Jack picked up the old woman and when she was satisfied he had everything under control, walked over to a large window, where she threw it open and flew away into the sky. Knowing Jack would follow in the car he had driven over here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elizabeth, wake up." Will ordered as they flew above her house. He knew immediately something was wrong he could feel it in his being, something was wrong.

"Huh?" she asked with a loud yawn, as her eyes fluttered open. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure something feels wrong." Will replied as he looked around the estate looking for anything that seemed out of place. "Can you feel it?" he asked as they landed on the balcony outside of Lizzie's room.

"No, I feel the same." Lizzie responded, as he put her down on the stone balcony. "What do you think happened?" she asked curiously.

Will shook his head, "I'm not sure, something feels wrong."

"Well how about you fly around the grounds; I'll check the house out and go find Georgiana and Alyssa." Lizzie suggested.

"Alright," Will agreed, "but if you find something scream or yell." he told her before taking off into the big blue sky.

"Sure thing, I'll scream like a little banshee." Lizzie muttered under her breath as she walked into her room, where everything was in its place, next she walked out into the hall, and found nothing. "Alyssa, Georgiana." she called as she walked from room to room looking for anything out of place.

"That's strange," Lizzie muttered as she entered the living room and found the window standing open, she looked around and saw where the couch had been pushed back roughly, and it looked as if someone had a fight in here recently.

It was then someone walked up behind Lizzie and whispered in her ear, "What's strange?"

Lizzie spun; fist pulled back and struck what felt like marble. She looked to see Will laughing, and rubbing the spot on his jaw she had swung at.

"Wow, remind me not to meet you in a dark alley." he said jokingly.

Lizzie placed a hand to her racing heart and sighed in relief. "Don't ever do that again." she said to him breathlessly.

"What you don't like to be scared," he teased, running a finger down her arm, which sent chills up and down her spine.

"No, actually, I don't." Lizzie said with some indignation, as she tried to ignore the chills he had sent down her spine and the other reason for her heart beating so fast.

"Hmm, well that's something to ponder." he said in a more sober tone. "So Elizabeth, what do you find so strange?" Will asked looking around the room, and Lizzie had no doubt in her mind he was catching everything she had and more.

"The window was left open, and the couch has been pushed back it seems as if someone has been in here fighting recently." Lizzie said explaining what she had seen and thought, and then she heard Will breathe in sharply, as if remembering something important.

"Lizzie, where's Alyssa and Georgiana?" he questioned turning to her and she saw a stricken look in his green eyes.

"I haven't seen them, I've called and called as I searched each room, but nothing…" she dropped off, suddenly feeling a very deep worry consume her.

"Elizabeth, this is where I left them." he said distantly, and looking past Lizzie to the open window, as if he was looking into the past and could see what happened in this room, what happened to Georgiana and Alyssa.

"Hey, Lizzie, I'm-" a female voice broke off and gave loud gasp as she saw Will's cursed form. Lizzie spun around to see Jane staring at Will with a sickly horrified look on her face, Lizzie looked as Jane reached out and grasped the door frame as if it was the only thing keeping her from falling out into the floor, while dropping a shopping bag and out rolled a fire engine red elephant.

"Jane." Lizzie said rushing over to her sister, and taking her warm hands into her icy ones. "Let me explain, that's Will…he's-he," Lizzie struggled to explain what he was.

"Elizabeth, go ahead and say it," Will said in a monotone as he stared Jane's horrified blue eyes, and the way she clutched onto Lizzie, as if he was about to eat her, "tell her I am a monster. That's how she sees Me." he finished.

"N-no," Lizzie protested, "you're not a monster, you're just cursed to be-"

"A monster." he cut her off.

"Lizzie, what's going on?" Jane asked dazedly, never taking her eyes away from Will's darkly beautiful form.

"Jane, it's Will, he's really a vampire with angel wings, and I am sort of involved with him." Lizzie said never removing her grasp from Jane.

"Oh, okay." Jane nodded, before her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted in Lizzie's arms.

"Will, help me." Lizzie said gasping her under sister's weight. Jane was tall and could hide her weight well, so someone as small as Lizzie couldn't quite carry someone who was twice her height, and possibly weight as well.

He didn't answer only moved with cat like grace and removed Jane's weight from Lizzie's arms, and then laid Jane gently on the couch where his mother had lain only a few hours earlier, Will then checked her pulse and heart rate finding it normal, he told Lizzie she was going to be fine.

She nodded and picked up the red elephant that had fallen to the floor, and stared at in disbelief. "She actually found one." Lizzie murmured softly as she ran a fingertip over the soft red plush. She had never seen such a thing in her life and was positive it was some sort of wild goose chase Alyssa had sent her on, but against the odds she had found one.

"What are you murmuring about?" Will asked irritably, as he stared down at Jane's unconscious form, with a look of contempt and pity.

"Nothing," Lizzie snapped back, "I don't see why you would care anyway, all your concerned about is calling yourself a monster!" The minute the words were out she wished she could take them back, but there was no going back and she something inside her refused to apologize.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it!" he stated turning to Lizzie and giving her a icy look that made her feel a icy chill consume her.

"Well your, nothing more than a prideful, pompous, vampire!" Lizzie screamed at him, her face turning nearly as red as her hair, from anger or embarrassment or maybe it was bit of both, who knew, certainly not Lizzie herself.

"Well it's better than being, a temperamental, razor tongued, vixen." Will replied curtly, and now had walked over to where Lizzie was standing, while trying to intimidate her by towering over Lizzie, and glaring down with flashing green eyes.

"How dare you." she poked him in the chest, and that's when it occurred to her how heavily muscled he really was and could probably snap her into a million little pieces, if she made him mad enough. And by now Lizzie was sure her curse had probably worn off, and could do nothing against his strength, but this somehow made her only angrier. "I am sick of you having a pity party all the time and walk around moaning, poor me, no one will ever love me…are you so blind that you don't realize that I l-" Lizzie immediately choked on the word, she couldn't spit it out and they made feel awful.

Will immediately regretted snapping at her, when she saw her struggling saying those words that meant so much and practically kicking herself for not saying them. So he placed a icy hand on her now warm shoulder, and yet again he was reminded that he could feel her warmth and then he wondered if there was a chance his mother was wrong about not being able to break the curse, but these thoughts were pushed aside when Lizzie shrugged off his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around herself, and bowed her head as if she was ashamed of herself.

Will took her in, she looked a like a picture the way she was standing and the colors were just right, her all black outfit, the way hair hung messily, the black eyeliner and brown eye shadow that had been put on so carefully, the bare lips and her skin that was now barely getting a pink tint to it, proving to anyone that looked hard enough, she had just been a vampire only a few minutes earlier.

That's when her head snapped up and she glared at him. "I do not look like a picture." she said abruptly, "if I look like anything it would be a temperamental, razor tongued vixen." she said snidely.

Will looked at her in surprise. "You can read my thoughts?" he asked staring at her in disbelief.

Lizzie was silent as she pondered this and then nodded her head as if it made perfect sense to her. "I suppose, I can." she finally said with a sigh and hugged herself tighter; "I suppose the reason for that is because of becoming a semi permanent vampire. Your mother warned me that the effects could be permanent." Lizzie finished and, Will could feel her eyes on his face looking expectantly.

He wasn't sure how to respond, he just felt numb and tired, there was no extreme emotion, like before when he was watching her standing there. Emptiness had consumed him as if he was being forced to accept the fact that Lizzie was determined to intertwine herself into to his supernatural lifestyle. That's when it occurred to him she could probably read his thoughts and wondered why she didn't make a comment.

"Why are you not commenting on my thoughts?" Will asked in a sharper tone than he meant, but there was no going back now, and so he waited for her response.

A look of confusion passed over Lizzie's face, but she didn't say anything only shut her eyes tight while wrinkling her brow, as if in extreme concentration, and it apparently didn't work because she opened her eyes a few minutes later with an even more confused look on her face. "I can't tell what your thinking anymore." she finally admitted with a confused look on her face.

Will didn't know any reason she shouldn't be able to read his mind as before, nothing was different…except. "Elizabeth, I have an idea why it's not working." he informed her, "are you willing to test my theory?" he asked.

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane felt queasy, she had an awful nightmare about walking in on Lizzie with Will, but he was hauntingly beautiful vampire. She sighed behind her closed lids, when she opened her eyes everything would be normal it would just be Lizzie and Will, normally handsome Will, and they would have good laugh over her nightmare…right?

_One…two…three. _She counted before opening one eye and then the other, but what she saw was worse than she had expected, Will being a vampire wasn't a dream, he was real and he was standing over her sister with a terrible look on his icy beautiful face, as if he was about to kill her. Poor Lizzie had her eyes shut in terror and her brow was wrinkled as she waited for the blow.

"Lizzie!" Jane yelped, and the spell was broken, they both spun around to face her, Will was looking at her strangely and Lizzie hurrying over to Jane, while ignoring the vampire that was standing behind her. _He must have brainwashed her. _She thought a sudden feeling of terror overtaking her as Lizzie kneeled down beside the couch and began to stroke Jane's head.

"Janie, I have so much explaining to do." Lizzie whispered to Jane as she looked at Will out of the corner of her eye, and Jane saw a look pass over Lizzie's face, a look that said she hadn't been brainwashed, unless you counted falling love being brainwashed.

"No," Jane said, putting, herself into a sitting position, and taking Lizzie's face into her hands. "No, you don't have to have to explain, it's obvious me your in love with Will, no matter what he is, and that makes perfect sense." she said releasing Lizzie's face and then gave Will a timid smile and wave. Jane was shocked to find his chilly complacent face break into a smile and she felt herself lose some of the reserve she had felt before.

"Okay," Lizzie said standing to her feet, "well I'll explain the whole vampire with angel wings thing later, but as for right now we need to focus on who's kidnapped Alyssa and Georgiana." she stated, while reminding Will of the matter at hand.

"Who and who?" Jane asked a confused look on her pretty face, as she moved her eyes back and forth from Lizzie to, Will's face.

"Alyssa is my mother and Georgiana is my sister." he answered, "we think they have been kidnapped-"

"So we need to hurry and look for some sort of trail." Lizzie interrupted, while giving Will a warning look that said not to put her sister in too much shock.

"S-shouldn't we call the police or something?" Jane asked, exasperated with looks Will and Lizzie gave each other as if they were talking in some sort of silent code, and then there the was the whole vampire thing, so who knew, maybe they could read each other's minds.

"They will only tell us, they have to be missing for twenty-four hours before they can take in sort of action." Lizzie gently reminded her sister.

"So what are we going to do?" Jane questioned.

"Look for answers." Will replied, and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "There's not much else we can do."

Lizzie nodded her head in agreement. "So we better began."

**Sorry for the long delay, I was healing up from surgery and then I caught the flu, so this chapter has been a little hard to write, and if it feels really random and confusing, I'm sorry, and I'll try to clear things up soon. Also thanks for all the lovely reviews.**


	21. A invitation and a sacrifice

Alyssa's body ached, and she wasn't sure where she was, it was dark and damp, she couldn't see anything, Alyssa then heard someone groan beside of her, she tried to turn and see if it was Georgiana, but it hurt too bad to move. The last thing she remembered was trying to keep Charlotte away from her daughter, but she had failed miserably and for that she deserved to be in this dark pit.

"Georgiana, I'm sorry." Alyssa mumbled hoping that it was Georgiana beside her and not some other poor person, these psychos had kidnapped as well. That's when Alyssa heard the shuffling, and then a few seconds later felt someone place their hand over her own.

"Mother," Georgiana's voice said softly, "I should be the one apologizing, you've protected me like no else has and I should be grateful and not respond like a bitter ole harpy. If Will forgives you, than so do I." she finished and Alyssa felt the tears stream down her cheeks.

"L-Lass, I would throw my arms around you, but they have me chained up." she responded, emotion making her voice husky.

"It's ok; they have me chained up also." Georgiana replied, and squeezed her mother's hand tightly. "Do you think they will really hurt us?" she asked sounding like an unsure child, for once and that made Alyssa remember how young she really was.

"Lass, they took us out of our home and knocked us senseless, I doubt they'll stop at hurting us." she replied feeling awful, knowing Georgiana needed reassurance not the bluntness she was giving her, but why give the poor girl false hope, she wasn't stupid enough to believe it anyway.

"That's what I thought." Georgiana said bitterly. "I never did, like that Charlotte, she reminded me of a reptile and the way she would gaze at Will, almost like a hungry wolf I-it's disgusting…" she trailed off.

Alyssa gave a dry laugh, "I feel sorry for the man that marries that wretched harpy." she commented offhandedly.

Georgiana nodded snorted but was otherwise silent, and if Alyssa had been able to see through the darkness she would have seen the thoughtful look on her daughter's face, also she would have not have been as surprised with Georgiana suddenly said, "I wonder when, Will, will ask Lizzie to marry her."

Alyssa of course was taken aback by this; she hadn't expected something like that from Georgiana, considering they were locked in some sort of dungeon. "Well, Lass, where did that come from?"

"I don't know, the way they react to each other, sometimes you could swear they hate each other, but if the other gets hurt they are immediately at their side…I don't suppose their in love?" she asked thoughtfully, but Alyssa never did get to answer the question because just then someone very unexpected walked in, a person Alyssa had not seen in quite sometime and at the sight she drew in a sharp intake of breathe and Alyssa knew without a doubt, Georgiana and she, did not stand a chance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing?" Lizzie questioned Will, looking at him in disbelief.

"No, Elizabeth, there's not a clue left behind. Nothing, it's as if they disappeared into thin air." he sighed running his now very human hand through his hair.

"So, what will we do now?" Jane questioned from her place on the couch, looking up from where she had been staring at her upturned palms, when Lizzie had explained Will's mom, Alyssa was really Amanda, Jane had went into commando mode immediately and now with no trace of either one of them, she was hurting very badly.

"There's not much we can do." Will replied unhappily, "unless you have some sort of time machine, so we can fly back in time and see what exactly happened in this room." he commented sarcastically.

"That's it!" Lizzie snapped her fingers excitedly.

"Elizabeth, please explain, yourself." Will said slightly frustrated, at himself for not being able to do anything to help his mother and his sister and it was beginning to spill over.

"Yeah, Lizzie, what's it?" Jane echoed.

"Flying, Charlotte she can fly…so couldn't she have flew in here and have taken Alyssa and Georgiana, without leaving a trace?" Lizzie asked excitedly, hoping this theory would stick.

"Except, Charlotte could have carried only one person,' Will commented. "Even I can only carry one person while flying." he explained.

"So, she could of have had an accomplice," Jane tapped her forefinger to her chin in thoughtful gesture. "That carried the other person-"

"Or drove," Lizzie interrupted.

"Yes, or drove," Jane agreed, "but who would want to be her accomplice?"

"Catherine." Will offered.

"Or Jack," Lizzie suggested.

"But, why would Charlotte want my mother or Georgiana?" Will questioned, while managing to destroy their theory in one sentence, and he watched as Lizzie's and Jane's faces fell, which made him feel terrible, but they couldn't accuse someone of kidnapping without reason.

"Hmm?" Lizzie said thoughtfully and then stared right at Will, but it was as if she wasn't seeing him. "Will, you're the answer."

"Elizabeth, I am inclined to believe your losing your mind." he commented confusedly.

"No…no let me explain," Lizzie raised her hands as if to block their doubts, "Charlotte, she's always been obsessed with Will-"

"But how does that give her a reason for wanting to kidnap, my sister and mother?" Will, forever the skeptic asked, while crossing his arms and tapping his foot, impatiently.

Jane being insightful saw that both Lizzie and Will were worried and tired, so knew a fight was unavoidable if she didn't say anything. "Will, Lizzie, it's late we should get some rest and take a look at the theory of Charlotte being the kidnapper, tomorrow morning in a new light." Jane suggested, hoping that this time no one would argue with the peacekeeper, for once.

"I agree." Lizzie yawned, while shooting Will a look, and Jane being so relieved that no one was arguing with her suggestion, didn't notice.

"Yes, it's late. I need to head home anyway." Will nodded his head, making his long hair fall into his eyes, which Lizzie found very endearing.

"No!" Lizzie said a little too loudly and drawing weird stares from both Jane and Will. "I mean, Will there's really no reason for you to head all the way home, when your just going to have to come back in the morning…right?" she said in a lowered tone.

"Yes, Will, you should stay?" Jane urged as well, knowing Lizzie was so much better off with Will here, than when he was gone, and just wanted what was best for her sister.

"Okay." Will agreed, "Besides if whoever kidnapped Georgiana and my mother comes back I would like to be here to protect you two." he said to both Jane and Lizzie, but his stayed on Lizzie's face longer.

"Jane, you can go to bed and I'll show Will to his room." Lizzie offered, while giving her sister a look that said please just go along with it.

"Okay." Jane nodded, "I'll see you, guys in the morning." and with that she left the room and was gone.

"Elizabeth, while I may not be able to read minds, I am smart enough to know when you really need to talk to me. So what's going, on?" Will questioned, while walking over to where she was standing and taking her hands into his own.

Lizzie took a breathe before beginning, it was so strange feeling as if she was inclined to talk to someone, tell them everything, and maybe that was what having a relationship was, being accountable to another person. "I want to talk about, me being able to read minds." She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Will, please do not tell Jane any of this. S-she might go into shock, she's been through a lot discovering that vampires exist and I haven't even told her about the whole cursed thing yet."

"Elizabeth, it's okay, I know someone who can explain everything." Will, said with a mysterious grin.

"Who?"

"Charlie, of course." he gave her a silly grin, which was strange on his usually grim face.

Lizzie's face dropped, "that could turn out really bad." she warned, feeling really bad about the idea of Jane seeing Charlie, it seemed Jane was finally over him and just shoving him back into her life, without the apology he needed to give, it just didn't seem right.

"Or it could turn out really well." Will argued.

"I don't know if Jane's ready for that, yet. She just seems to be getting over him." Lizzie explained, releasing Will's hands and frowning thoughtfully as tired to picture a meeting between those two and couldn't help, but seeing a huge fight.

"They both want to get back together." Will said crossing his arms and staring Lizzie down.

"How do you know, what Jane wants?" Lizzie demanded, with an arched brow and wondered where Will got off telling her what her sister wanted.

"It's obvious to me, she's missing him as much as he's missing her." he informed her, and leaned over to look her in the face, which sent a spark through Lizzie, but she refused to let this show.

"Who are you, to force them together." she argued, "besides, why should she give him a second chance after what he did?" Lizzie demanded, annoyed.

"You did." he replied with a white, pointy toothed, grin, as he looked her in the face.

Lizzie felt her face burn, at his reply, and said the first thing that popped into her head. "I feel short."

Will smiled at how small she was compared to him, so leaned over even more and breathed into her ear, "that's because you are." and then he kissed her gently.

As he pulled away she felt herself pull him back, and then Lizzie buried her face into his icy chest, and breathed deeply. "Will, I'm so worried about Georgiana and Alyssa." she peeked at his expression and saw him looking at her with an emotion that can only be described as loving.

"I know," Will, sighed as he ran his free hand over her hair, "so, am I." He finished, realizing how soft her hair was, which made him smile gently down at the top of her head.

"I need to show you, the room you will be staying in." Lizzie commented, his t-shirt making her voice muffled.

"Yes, you do." Will agreed with a nod of his head as Lizzie let go of him and took a step back, her eyes managing never to leave his face.

She then turned and motioned for him to follow her down the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie lay in bed watching the weird shapes the shadows made, such as the tree branches that looked like bony fingers trying to get in her room, or the dresser that appeared to be a boxy ghost. Darkness distorted everything, that's why if it stayed in a person's soul for too long they became strange and inhumane. Lizzie wondered if that was what had happened to Charlotte and Catherine, if they let the darkness reside in their souls for too long and that's what made them ugly people.

Lizzie sighed and rolled over there was no sleep for her tonight apparently, there was too much on her mind, Will, Georgiana, Alyssa, the fact she couldn't tell Will she loved him, it refused to release her mind and let her sleep. So Lizzie finally climbed out of bed and walked out onto her terrace, where the wind was blowing softly.

Lizzie lifted her pale face to the warm breeze and sighed at the release it gave her, something she needed, release. She felt so full of sadness, confusion, hurt and worry as of late, it was becoming a very big burden, and she needed release.

That's when she heard it, a voice muttering. Lizzie peered out into the darkness and that's when she saw it, Charlotte's now very beautiful face staring at the house with a look of pure rage and hate, she then spotted Lizzie staring at her and the look she gave Lizzie said that she was going to hurt Lizzie, very badly, and there was nothing Lizzie could do except wait for the pain to begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine held a flashlight; up to her face so both Alyssa and Georgiana would know who was in the dungeon with them, a small act of mercy that was highly unusual for her.

"Catherine!" Alyssa and Georgiana gasped simultaneously, and Catherine felt some sort of pity for the two ragged people in chains, Georgiana had a cut over one eyebrow and dried blood was crusted on her right eyebrow from the cut, and she had dirt streaked on her face, while Alyssa had a blacken eye, her lip had been cut and there was a large scratch that stretched from her eye to the bottom of her cheek.

Catherine sighed it was going to be impossibly hard to get them ready for the ball or The Meeting, is what they should call it, but the cursed were a picky bunch and they wanted it to be referred to as a ball.

"Where are Charlotte and Jack?" Alyssa demanded interrupting Catherine's thoughts, "and where are we?" she asked before Catherine had a chance to say anything.

"Charlotte is unavoidably detained, as for that lazy bum, Jack Wickem; I have no idea and truthfully don't care. As for where you are, your in my dungeon, but rest assure the rest of my home is not so nearly as dismissal." she replied, crossing her arms and began to tap her foot, as began to form a plan of what she needed to do to Alyssa and Georgiana.

"What are you going to do to us?" Georgiana shouted out suddenly, managing to catch Catherine off guard and make her give a slight yelp, which did not please her at all, vulnerability wasn't her style, not at all.

"Why, my dear, I'm dressing you and your mother for a ball." she replied through clenched teeth, trying to control her annoyance at the wretched girl and her snobbish mother.

"Oh-no!" Alyssa gasped. "Catherine, what day is it?" she questioned her eyes filled with horror, and it mad Catherine grin sadistically, as she realized Alyssa knew what happened at the full in the beginning of every August.

"Four days before the first of August and the full moon." she replied and patted her tight bun and looked down at her now grime covered heels, which irritated her, she had really loved those, but no matter.

"Catherine, surely you wouldn't agree to endorse the ridiculous idea of the cursed sacrificing a human, for a nonexistent chance of being fully human?" Alyssa asked horror filling her pale empty face.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Catherine asked with a gloatingly cruel grin. She knew that when the full moon landed on August first, the people that had been cursed and mutated, by scientific experiments came together at the invited place and had a ball. They believed that if they sacrificed a human to the evil forces that had made what they were, it might be so pleased it would turn them back to their fully human form. So after the ball they took one of the few humans that had been invited, and did…well the deed and Catherine was now indorsing this idea because of the payment Charlotte had offered. The death of her sister Alyssa Darcy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie waited as Charlotte floated down from the sky her face going from rage to an empty mask, but this still didn't scare Lizzie, if Charlotte let her rage keep controlling her, Lizzie was allowed to read every thought that crossed her mind and now her thoughts were running along these lines.

_What does he see in her? I am so much more beautiful and alluring than that fat sow! Well I now have her ex in my back pocket; I'll soon have her current there as well…just as soon as the ball is over and done with._

Lizzie was confused, what did Charlotte mean by a ball? And was Jack in the league with Charlotte and Catherine? But Lizzie didn't ask any of these questions because doing so, would reveal her newly found talent.

"Elizabeth, how have you been?" Charlotte questioned in a clipped tone.

"Fine," Lizzie replied in an overly polite tone. "So how has the kidnapping business been treating you?" she slipped out with out meaning to.

Charlotte grinned cruelly. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure out that it was I that kidnapped your paramour's sister and mother." she surveyed her perfectly manicured nails as if she couldn't get enough of them.

"Will, is not my paramour." Lizzie snapped, "Do even know what the word means?" she asked clenching her hands tightly trying not to slap Charlotte across her perfect face.

Charlotte eyes moved from surveying her nails to Lizzie's less than perfect face, and gave her a knowing smile. "A lover, especially one in a relationship with a married person." she rattled off as if reading from a dictionary.

Lizzie didn't have anything to say to this, so they faced off, neither turning their eyes from the others face. Lizzie felt numb inside and out, knowing Charlotte had Georgiana and Alyssa, locked up somewhere and she was admitting it in a boastful manner to boot.

While she was busy with her own thoughts, Lizzie forgot to read Charlotte's own, so when suddenly spoke with a, "Elizabeth, I'm not here to fight." Lizzie had no idea what Charlotte had up her sleeve and reading her mind was now futile because she had somehow composed herself, and none of her emotions were running rampant.

"So, Charlotte, what are you here for?" Lizzie practically spit out, she was so peeved.

"An invitation," Charlotte replied with a cool smile, as if they were in a game of cat and mouse and she was the cat.

"What sort of invitation?" Lizzie was forced to ask, and hating this vulnerable emotion that was consuming her. She didn't like this feeling of being the weaker of the two, the only time she felt like this was with Will, but she trusted him and knew he would never take advantage of that, while Charlotte on the other hand was whole different ball game.

"A ball at Lady Catherine De Burg's estate, of course" She stretched out the name to sound superior and intimidating, but Lizzie wasn't falling for it in the least.

"And what on earth gave you the idea that I would go to anything that witch was giving?" Lizzie asked crossing arms and glared at Charlotte angrily.

"Oh, this is a very special party," she replied and waited for a reaction from Lizzie and apparently she saw what she was looking for because she continued, "it involves, Georgiana and Alyssa, also about a thousand of the cursed and mutated. They're looking for a sacrifice and I kind of promised Alyssa would be that sacrifice."

To say the least, Lizzie's jaw dropped, when Charlotte had finished. Lizzie wasn't even sure she had heard correctly, but Will saved Lizzie from having to respond because it was then he appeared moving himself in between Charlotte and Lizzie, his fangs gleaming angrily in the moonlight, and his eyes two flaming green orbs.

"The Full Moon, Ball." he growled in a low angry voice, and gave Charlotte a glare that would have set a weaker person screaming and running for cover.

"Oh, William, I'm surprised you know of it. Considering you, have only been one of us for a year." Charlotte giggled a girlish laugh that was strange coming from such a cruel mouth.

"Charlotte, you've only been cursed for a month if not less." Will answered with a calmness he did not feel and prayed that his voice would not betray his anger. "How would you know anything about it?'

"I've done my research." she retorted as she moved gracefully to his side and ran a long thin finger down his cheek. Will flinched from under touch and shudder to think she had the brazenness to treat him as he was hers.

"So then you know, you must be a cursed or mutant for over a year before you can be invited?" Will posed the question superiorly, while Lizzie watched this uncomprehendingly, she was in shock from the fact that Charlotte had agreed to let anyone be sacrificed, she always seem envious, or possibly misguided, but not that evil…right?

"Not if you're the one giving the party." Charlotte said with a dazzling grin that would have sent any man, but Will, to his knees, but he had eyes for one person and one person only, Elizabeth Bennet and no witch was going to change that. "So, will you come? Because I'm afraid if you don't…" Charlotte pressed herself up against Will and whispered seductively in his ear, "your Mother will die!"

"No!" Will roared furiously, and grabbed Charlotte by her long thin neck, her feet dangled in the air, but she still didn't seemed fazed by his sudden outburst, in fact she was calm and collected, not a sign of fear on her. "Give me one good reason, I shouldn't kill you?" he asked in a low tone, his rage had consumed him and Lizzie was hearing every thought in his head.

_I hate her; she's nothing more than a witch a horrible terrible wench that needs to die! I wish I could have protected my mother and my sister, I wasn't here with them. _And then he thought something that made Lizzie blush. _But Elizabeth, she was-is more important, there was no stopping me from going to her, and I'll never regret that, because I love her._

These thoughts made Lizzie come to her senses, and she knew what she had to do. "Will, please release Charlotte." she commanded softly and Will so shocked by her request did as she asked. "Thank you." Lizzie murmured as she walked over to where Charlotte was sprawled out on the stone terrace.

Lizzie got down on her knees, and looked at Charlotte as she never had before, with the eyes of the non judgmental and the innocent and saw a person who had be hurt repeatedly and given power, was finally lashing out.

"Charlotte," Lizzie whispered her eyes never moving from Charlotte's face, "could I be the sacrifice in Alyssa's place?" something in Charlotte's eyes snapped and she was back to her normal cocky self, she muttered a few words that Lizzie couldn't make out, and then as if having the need to prove it, grabbed Lizzie by her arm and jerked her high into the air.

"Always the martyr, aren't you?" Charlotte sneered spitting in Lizzie's face, "you could never have left well enough alone, and you need to kill yourself to prove your good enough for Will, didn't you? Always showing me up, well if I dropped you now, there would be no martyrdom for you, only a sad accidental death, and I suppose, Will, could be hypnotized to believe you killed yourself rather dying than spending the rest of her life with a monster!"

Lizzie's eyes shifted downward and she saw how high up they really were and she felt the breath leave her chest, and then she looked into Charlotte's eyes and saw the intent to kill, insanity pure and simple, and Lizzie knew she was going to die, because Will was frozen to the ground, and Lizzie had no doubt Charlotte was the cause for it. It was the words she had muttered, and they must have hypnotized Will. So she was going to die.

Charlotte cackled, pulling Lizzie from her thoughts. "So, before you die, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked with a hapless grin.

Lizzie said nothing, she no longer had the strength to come up with some snappy comeback, like in the movies she had seen, because when you finally realize your going to die there are no words to express how you feel.

"Well, then, good-bye, Elizabeth." Charlotte said with a grin and released Lizzie's arm.

Lizzie fell through space and a moment seemed to be an eternity, but her thoughts were mostly revolved around Will and Jane. How she never told Will she loved him and how she never had let Jane know she was the best sister a girl could hope for, but all she could do was close her eyes and waited for impact.

**Ooh, a cliffhanger. So you know the drill review and I will update very soon. Another thing if you guys want you can make cursed people and mutants for me to use, and if you do just be really creative and I will give credit where credit is do, so here's an example of how I want the form to look, either pm it to me or just put it in along with your review.**

**Name:**

**Curse/mutation:**

**Background of Mutation/curse, who gave it, who they gave it, etcetera:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Clothes:**

**Anything extra you might want to add:**

**Okey doke let me know what you think. **

**Love **

**Waiting in the wings.**


	22. The Ball, Part1

Will was frozen, he knew that it was something Charlotte had muttered the words and frozen him in place or maybe she had frozen time, he wasn't sure. But whatever had given her, the power to such a thing involved her curse, he knew that much.

It wasn't such a terrible thing she had done to him, he couldn't move, true, but he felt as if this was what he had meant to be doing all along, as if he was meant to be this frozen statue, not a living, breathing, moving, human being. Not that he had been a much of a human before, only a monster a sick twisted cross between a vampire, angel and a man, the small part of him that was man, the small part that let him feel Elizabeth's warmth when she laid her head on his chest, or when she placed a hand on his icy cheek.

That's when he remembered, Elizabeth! She was going to sacrifice herself for his mother and here he was thinking how nice it was to be under a spell, Charlotte's spell. A fiery feeling consumed his mind, body and soul; it was rage in its purest form. He was not meant to be like this, and even though he was a monster Elizabeth loved him anyway, in fact he needed that and nothing else to be given a reason to live. He began to fight the foggy feeling that kept him from moving his limbs, not knowing he was on a time limit and if he didn't hurry his reason for living would die.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie tried to scream, oh how her body longed for that satisfaction, the doing something instead of falling and waiting for impact, but terror had consumed her so completely, she couldn't scream. Death and Will consumed her mind, Will and Death. Lizzie smiled and began to chant it in her mind, death and Will, Will and death. That's when Lizzie realized she was going crazy, the fear of death had made her lose her mind, which posed the question, why hadn't she hit the terrace yet?

The answer to this was, Charlotte. The words she had uttered slowed time and so if you were dropped in midair, the usual time that it would take you to fall was doubled, there for making falling to your death far more torturous than it seemed. A little trick Charlotte had picked up from Catherine.

So finally the time came for Lizzie, and she knew without a doubt impact was coming within a few seconds, no more prolonged agony as she waited to fall, it was time for her to die. She shut her eyes tight and wrapped her arms around her body and took one last deep breath, this was going to be the end of her life, splattered all over her own terrace, she hoped they could never clean up the blood, so no one else could have, what would have been her lovely home. But then instead of hitting hard, cold concrete and hear the awful sound of her bones cracking, Lizzie felt herself fall into muscled, icy, loveliness. She looked and still didn't quite believe Will had caught her, only feet from where she would have ended up a crack, bloody mess, but she saw the rage in his flaming green orbs that were his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a hard edged, icy, tone that disturbed Lizzie, and so still shocked that he had managed to save her, only nodded okay. "Good." he said gruffly flying down the last few feet, dropping Lizzie off before flying up into the sky, where Charlotte was watching in anger and disbelief.

The minute Will faded from view; Lizzie dropped to her knees and began to sob. She had almost died, death had been so closed, and still she managed to live, but the shock was too much. Lizzie placed her head into her hands and sobbed, barely noticing the raindrops that had begun to fall. They slapped her bare arms and she still didn't seem to notice, Lizzie sobbed with everything that was in her, and even when she felt empty and numb, Lizzie still continued to sob.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was angry, and numb, at Charlotte for attempting to kill Elizabeth, but he was also angry Elizabeth, he had remembered the last words he had heard her utter, and the memory was like a dull knife hacking at his insides.

"_Could I be the sacrifice in Alyssa's place?" _She had whispered, and the memory made Will's heart ache. She was planning to kill herself after all, so why didn't he just let her fall to her death, it was the same thing…right? No it was not, this death had nothing to do with giving someone else life, just sad, psychotic, anger, no love involved and Will refused to let Lizzie die, he loved her too much to see some crazy, cursed, mutated monsters, kill her. Even if it meant sacrificing himself.

He had finally reached the spot to where Charlotte was waiting, rage turning her eyes into burning gold-green orbs of fury, her arms were crossed and even thought she was standing in mid-air she tapped her foot impatiently.

"How, dare you interfere? Who do you think you are? Her knight in shining armor, Well, William, I am sorry to inform you that Vampires even ones with angel wings, can never be Angels of light, only darkness." she said all this through clenched teeth, and her eyes were practically glowing slits now.

Will looked at her barely managing to control the rage and frustration he felt. Frustration because he knew that he could never be Lizzie's knight in shining armor, he was bred of darkness and human selfishness, none of the things that a person of light were born of, and Lizzie needed someone to love and cherish her in the way a human only can, but this was one selfishness Will refused to deny himself.

"So, William, you can cut the act. We both know you're no better than I am that you're drawn to darkness rather than light." she said in a persuasive tone that was having an effect on Will. "So I am willing to make a proposition, Lizzie and Georgiana both can live a happy and healthily, human life, if you give up your mother to the Full Moon Society." Charlotte proposed, and then catching a look in his eyes that said he was thinking about it, she pressed, "what do you care, she's the one who made you this way? The horrible beast, that could never be loved." and then she saw something snap in his eyes, and Charlotte knew she had pressed to hard, it was time to leave pronto, she had done her duty and that was all that mattered.

"Watch your tongue, witch." Will growled.

"I am not a witch." Charlotte snapped back, momentarily forgetting the plan of leaving.

"Mermaids are the witches of the sea." he replied and then without giving any sign of moving he suddenly had his hands around Charlotte's throat, and was whispering in such a velvet voice, Charlotte felt Goosebumps rise up on her arms and a chill slither down her spine. It didn't matter if the words were cold and violent, his voice made them seem like words a lover would whisper in her ear.

He released Charlotte and watched as she staggered back as if high of some sort of drug, but then with a shake of her head she seemed to gather her senses, and flew off into the night, leaving no sign that she had ever been there.

Will remembered Lizzie and immediately flew down to her hunched over form on the terrace. He saw that she was soaking wet and that's what made him notice it was raining, pouring to be exact and then he saw she was sobbing like her heart had been broken.

Will felt a stab of anguish shoot through him and he got down on his knees in front of Lizzie and pulled her into his embrace and held her as she sobbed, forgetting his anger for the moment, and just held her in the rain letting it surround both of them and made them feel something besides the numbness that had been living inside both of them for so long.

"I was so closed to dying." Lizzie mumbled through her tears, "and you were frozen, I thought I was going to die. She hates me so much, she wanted my life…" she dropped off and Will met her grey misty eyes and he wondered how he would survive if anything happened to her, how he could he live, if she wasn't there to live with him and would he give her up for his mother?

"It's okay. Elizabeth," he tilted her head up so she could look him in the eyes, "I would never ever, let anything happen to you." Will said in a voice so thick with emotion, you could cut it with a knife.

"Will, that's just it," Lizzie gave a bitter laugh, "your going to have to let something happen to me. Will, your going to have to let me die." she finished, looking down not able to stand the rage in his green eyes.

"No!" he roared so loud Lizzie was surprised Jane wasn't running out of her room and calling the police. "No! Never, Elizabeth, I refuse to let you die, your not giving up your life to a bunch of blood thirsty monsters. I refuse to agree to this!" he wrapped his arms around her, as if she was going to die right then and there.

"Fine!" Lizzie snapped, "There is another way." she continued in a calmer tone.

"What?" Will asked suspiciously as he looked at her and got the feeling that whatever she was going to suggest next was no better than letting her die.

"Turn me into a vampire!" there she let it hang in the air those words she had been thinking all along, something she had a feeling she would end up doing anyway. "They can be convinced I'm still human, and they'll sacrifice me, but I won't die, because the only thing that can kill a vampire is time." Lizzie explained and waited for his reaction, but she didn't words said aloud, because she could read everything that was going on in his head.

_NO! NO! NO! _His mind screamed desperately, and Lizzie felt a little bit of remorse for suggesting it, but only a little not enough to try and snatch the words back. _I love her far too much, to let her destroy her whole life for __**my family**__; it's my duty to care for them not hers. I refuse to let her turn herself into a vampire!_

"Will," Lizzie whispered taking his face into her hands and meeting his eyes, so both of them felt the connection they always had, "you don't have a choice, Georgiana and Alyssa are as much of my family as they are yours, and if Alyssa turns me into a vampire right before they sacrifice me…" her voice broke because it was then she realized just the enormity of what she wanted to do. "You can tell them I was so terrified that I passed out and the poison will keep from dying, while they sacrifice Me." she concluded

Will was silent as he stared at her face and how truly beautiful she was in his eyes, how he would never want anything bad to happen to her and how much his heart was bursting with passion for her right now. That's when he finally came to the conclusion that true love was about sacrifice and Lizzie was going to sacrifice her humanity for Alyssa, and he was going to sacrifice his one true love for that as well. "Elizabeth, if you die, I don't know what I'll do, but I'm not going to stop you, Do what you have to."

Lizzie nodded, while laying a warm hand on his icy cheek and it hurt him to know that her hand would soon be as icy as his own. Will raised her hand to his mouth and kissed her wrist; he then moved his lips to her cheek and then to her forehead and finally his lips found hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa knew all about the Full Moon Society, it was filled with the cursed and mutated; she herself had been a member long ago. Before they became these sick and twisted creatures they were now. She knew not all of the members were bad, they were just looking for an escape, and when she heard that Charlotte had promised to sacrifice her, Alyssa just wanted to giggle. She was immortal, she could not be a sufficient sacrifice, so then came to the conclusion that made her want to vomit, and Charlotte would sacrifice Georgiana.

Alyssa felt like sobbing as Catherine dictated how She and Georgiana were supposed to look, gorgeous, humanly, full of life, were the words she used and that just made Alyssa that much more sick, because they were supposed to look desirable to the hungry members of the society and it was disgusting in the highest term.

"Mother?" Georgiana whispered in Alyssa's ear when Catherine was distracted with how the ballroom was supposed to look.

"Yes, Lass?" Alyssa murmured back.

"What's the Full Moon Ball?" Georgiana asked fear apparent in her eyes, as she looked to her mother for reassurance, something Alyssa couldn't give because when you were human, the Full Moon Ball was not something you could reassure anyone about.

Alyssa was silent as she tried to figure out how to tell Georgiana in the gentlest terms. It was then she realized that there was no way to describe it gently. So she said it as bluntly as she could. "In a word, death!" she heard Georgiana gasped, and Alyssa hung her head in shame, because it was true, death was what it meant for humans and her daughter was in fact very, very human.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane hated herself in the last few moments before her sister and Will left to sacrifice them to room full of monsters. She hated herself for being human and unable to accompany them, she hated herself for the fact that Lizzie and Will made Charlie come and stay with her, and she hated herself for letting her sister turn herself into a vampire and also being to weak to do anything but sit and stare outside her window into the bright country side.

How could something be so bright and sunny, on a day filled with so much death and loathing and sacrifice, it was as if the earth was refusing to be apart of the evil that would fill this night. That's when Jane looked down and realized her palms were bleeding from where she had dug her nails into her hands, as she thought of the sacrifice her sister was making.

She looked down at the scarlet blood that fell from her hands and somehow Jane still could not find the strength to remove herself from her bed and try to make the bleeding stop. It didn't matter the blood, how could it when her sister was going to give up her humanity and wouldn't bleed unless another sick experiment attacked her, what did her own pain matter when her sister was giving up everything!

Jane sobbed, she fell off her bed and felt her knees sink into the white shag carpet, her bloody hands staining the snow white carpet scarlet, she needed something to hold onto, she couldn't face this night alone, knowing her sister would not be just a few doors away but instead at a ball full of monsters pretending to be civilized human beings.

Jane felt anguish fill her soul, Charlie breaking up with her didn't compare to what she was feeling now. It was a pain so deep and cutting that it felt as if someone had taken a saw to her insides. "No!" she moaned quietly as she sobbed, and then she felt the warm very human arms surround her, while picking her up off the floor.

Jane not realizing she had her eyes closed until that moment opened them, just as a male voice said, "hush, it's going to be fine."

She opened her eyes to see Charlie's warm tender face, filled with worry as, he looked down at her. "C-Charlie?" she said, a slight whimper in her voice, "what are you doing here?"

"Now, now what have you done to your palms." he murmured as if Jane had never spoken. "Let's get them cleaned up before they get infected." he took her soft hands into his own big warm hands tenderly and carried Jane into the nearest bathroom where he pulled out a first aid kit.

"I can do this myself," Jane protested but not enough to make him stop what he was doing, it somehow felt right when Charlie had sat her down on the counter and washed her hands with a clean washcloth, before putting some type of cut ointment on her wounds.

"Jane," Charlie said a unusual seriousness in his voice, "promise me, you will come to me if you ever feel like that again." his eyes met Jane's and held such a dark almost angry look in them that Jane felt herself shrink back from him.

She said nothing in reply to his, demand. Why should she promise him anything? He had left and dropped her like an unwanted gift, she owed him nothing. What did he care about what she did to her own palms?

"Promise!" he repeated his voice trembling and his eyes stormy.

"I owe you nothing and I promise nothing." Jane replied hands trembling, from her sudden assertiveness.

Charlie sighed and released Jane's hands. "Jane," he murmured as if savoring her name, "I was such a fool, I should have never of given in…but I cannot blame Will. I made my own choice and I've regretted it ever since…" he looked up from the ground and grabbed Jane's hands again in a sudden moment of passion. "Forgive me!" he pleaded.

Jane was silent as she looked down at his large warm hands covering her own small, chilly, bleeding ones. She turned his hands over and looked at how soft and unscarred they were and she looked at her own hands nail marks crisscrossed over her palms, signs of how deep her anguish had become over the last few week. Digging her nails into her palms had become a habit, it was almost comforting, as if reminding Jane she was alive without Charlie, but she now knew that was no way to live. "I-I promise…Charlie…as long as you don't leave me alone tonight."

His arms immediately surrounded her. "Oh, Janie, I won't ever, ever leave you alone again. I'm going to keep you safe from now on." he breathed these last words into her hair and he knew that never would he leave her like before, never would he allow her to become so consumed with a anguish that Jane had to find comfort in destruction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine smiled with some sort of cross between pride and evil greed. The ballroom had looked as it had never looked before, the floor gleamed a warm golden brown color, the walls were covered and in red and black tapestries that gave images of terror and pain, the fireplace had been set ablaze and it's warmth filled the ballroom, a long table filled with every sort of wine, and food, you could imagine. The plates and wine glasses were silver and gold (only the best would do for Catherine) the servants had been hand picked and paid very well to forget everything they saw or heard during the evening. A band that played everything from everything from classical to metal, had been found so the guest would not tire of the music too early and last but not least an altar of sapphire and onyx had been made for the grand finale. The Sacrifice.

Catherine looked down at her skirt of shimmery green silk, and smiled, everything was perfect. The ballroom, the food, the wine, everything that a ball needed. Until Charlotte burst into the ballroom a stormy look on her beautiful face, looking like a spoiled child

"There are to be a few changes." Charlotte announced as strode across the room. Catherine eyes her uneasily, she had been missing the past three days, ever since she had decided Will and Elizabeth needed a personal invite and so Catherine was a little uneasy as to where she had been and what she had been doing, also Catherine was annoyed that Charlotte had left her with that foolish, bumbling, idiot, Jack Wickem.

"What sort of changes?" Catherine asked, crossing her arms.

"The sacrifice. We no longer need Georgiana." Charlotte said with a wave of her hand.

"I thought you said, Alyssa, was going to be our sacrifice?" Catherine replied gritting her teeth in annoyance.

Charlotte snorted, "Alyssa? She's immortal, we could never use her, and it would be useless. She would not die." she stated simply, not seeing the look of anger and disbelief on Catherine's face as she realized she had been duped.

"So who shall we be using?" Catherine asked barely managing the rage that was bubbling up inside of her.

"Ah, that's what's beautiful." Charlotte gave a grin of pure ecstasy, as she savored the name of the woman that would soon be dead, killed by a few hundred monsters. "Elizabeth Bennet."

Catherine smiled and felt her rage disappear as quickly as it had come. "Well in that case you better dress for the ball."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie had to remind herself to breathe as Will landed on the brightly lit stone walkway, which led to the giant mahogany double trimmed in gold. Tonight Lizzie had one goal find Alyssa and explain the plan. She heard her dress rustle as. Will put her down on the ground, Lizzie reached up and adjusted her mask of black and red, no one was to see her face until the time was right.

She turned to Will and felt the breathe leave her chest, he was so beautiful in the twilight, his eyes glowing in the lanterns' light, his hair brushed back and trimmed looked so soft and smooth, and his pale skin, reminding Lizzie of what she soon to become.

"Elizabeth," Will began pulling Lizzie from her thoughts, "before we go in, I must warn you, if we become separated, you must not under any circumstances tell these people your human. Do you swear not to tell?" he asked his eyes serious.

"Yes." she replied, knowing that it would be very bad if she did admit humanity to anyone.

"Good." Will gave a false smile, and held out his arm for Lizzie to take and when she did so they approached the large double doors that would lead into a room full of the most dangerous people in the world.

Will threw opened the double doors scaring a small man in a black tux, he began to stutter stupidly about an invitation. Will ignored him strode past as if he owned this castle. Lizzie and Will walked out onto a staircase led down into the most beautiful room Lizzie had seen.

The polished dance floor gleamed in the chandlers light, the walls were covered in black and red velvet the depicted pictures, Lizzie would have rather not seen, there was a long table of food in every form, and then the dancers. They were graceful and beautiful in every way, everything about this room was so darkly beautiful, Lizzie desired to be apart of it, it held an air of mystery that consumed Lizzie pulling her to join the dancers in their graceful dance.

"Will, I want to dance." Lizzie whispered, though the music was loud enough no one would have heard her if she had screamed, but the dance seemed as if it required reverence from onlookers.

He gave her a strange look, but if she noticed she gave no sign of it and continued to stare out onto the dance floor with a longing look in her grey eyes, as if she wanted to fly down the staircase and join the modernized waltz that was playing.

"We will dance." Will replied, finally, at least it would give them the appearance of looking as if they belonged there somehow, and at least he could search for his mother and sister.

"Now." Lizzie urged as the dance ended. It was at the moment every eye in the room turned to face Will and Lizzie, and at that moment, a few things happened a very special vampire decided he wanted Lizzie to be his, and Catherine came to the bottom of the staircase to wait as Lizzie and Will glided down.

"Dear, Nephew, I was hoping you would come." Catherine said politely as she eyed Lizzie with distaste and glee.

Will gave his Aunt a polite smile, "of course, I came." he replied, never releasing Lizzie' arm from his grip.

"Yes, Nephew, I need you to come with me…would you mind leaving Elizabeth here, while I take you to our guest of honor." Will knew without a second thought who the guest of honor was, but he knew leaving Elizabeth alone would put her in danger, he was about to refuse when Elizabeth spoke.

"Yes, Will, would love to meet the guest of honor and I will wait here." Lizzie said removing her arm from Will's death grip, and before he could protest Catherine was whisking him off to the other side of the room.

Lizzie turned her eyes from Catherine and Will, to realize that everyone in the room was eyeing her, some with contempt, others confusion and in one very special case longing.

Just as Lizzie was preparing herself to go hide in a corner a very tall man walked up. He had long silvery white hair, his topaz colored eyes were cat like, he was lithely built and walked gracefully, as he wore a black tunic and loose silver colored cotton pants with black boots tucked in them.

"Hello," he smiled giving a pointy tooth smile and that's when it occurred to Lizzie this man was vampire and could be potentially dangerous. "I am, Lord Evan from Wingate Manor. And what might I ask brings such a beautiful creature as yourself, to The Full Moon Ball?" he asked in a low velvety voice, that reminded Lizzie of Will.

_Come up with a lie_. Lizzie urged herself. "Um…I am Lady Elizabeth Bennet, and I am a mind reader, I have just recently heard of the Full Moon Society and wished to become a member myself." she gave what she hoped was convincing smile.

"Ah, my dear…how did you come across your mind reading powers?" he asked with a arched silvery brow, as if she had made the whole thing up, which in fact was almost true.

"My fiancé's mother, decided to experiment on me, promising no side effects, but that was terrible lie." Lizzie met his eyes as if daring him outright to call her a liar.

"So you have a fiancé?" he asked and looking disappointed and Lizzie wondered why.

"No…we broke off the engagement." she replied lowering her eyes as if it was a terrible tragedy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he purred sliding his long thin fingers over Lizzie black lace, silk gloved hand before raising her and kissing it softly. She was tempted to pull her hand back as she felt his fangs touch the glove, but was secretly relieved his mouth had not brushed against her fingers because the glove was fingerless.

"It's fine." Lizzie demurred as she gently removed her hand from his, his hand made Lizzie feel as if she was ice cold.

The conversation was interrupted as the band began to play a song Lizzie knew well enough, it was called "The Last Night" and it was one of Lizzie's favorite songs, though she loved music in general. "I love this song." she said joyfully, and Evan saw this as an opportunity to dance with her.

"Would you like to dance?" Evan asked politely, as he stretched out a long slightly muscled hand, for Lizzie to take.

Lizzie's first response to his question was to say no, but she remembered the beautiful dance the graceful way they moved, while Lizzie was not graceful per se, Evan could possibly make up for that. And so the burning desire to dance and be apart of this darkly beautiful place consumed all reason in her mind.

"Yes, I would love to." she replied taking the long graceful hand, it was at that moment Lizzie realized Evan's skin was the color of moonlight a pale silvery-white color and his touch was as cool as ice.

He pulled her into the middle of the dance floor and moved her into a sort of waltz though it seemed so much more personal.

It was a duet type of song, so when the girl began to sing her part, Lizzie couldn't help but sing along.

"_I just came to good-bye,"_

"_Didn't want you to see me cry,"_

"_I'm fine," _

The male voice broke in. _"But I know it's a lie."_

The man who was probably mutated to sing as beautiful as anything you ever heard sang the chorus and the first half of the second verse, but when the woman sang her part once again Lizzie sang along.

"_I'm so sick of when they say,"_

"_It's just a phase,"_

"_You'll be okay,"_

"_You're Fine!"_

And the male song bird yet again broke in, _"But I know it's a lie." _

Evan moved Lizzie with a cat like gracefulness as they waltzed, but how could she have expected less? He held her with an unusual tenderness as if he was in love with her. It confused Lizzie.

"You have a beautiful singing voice." he commented in his own smooth velvety voice that didn't effect Lizzie nearly as much as Will's did.

"Why thank you," Lizzie said politely as he moved her across the dance floor.

"Yes. I have an idea." Evan said a devious look in his cat like topaz eyes, "why don't you sing for this crowd?"

Lizzie felt herself lose her breath, as she imagined singing for such a huge crowd. No it was too frightening. "I couldn't possibly." she choked out.

Evan gave her a cat like smile, "Elizabeth, while mentioned I was turned into a vampire, it somehow slipped my mind and I forgot to mention the other side effects." he explained with a look in his eye that said he had not forgotten just not wanted to reveal everything.

_Well neither have I. _Lizzie thought coyly. "Such as?" she asked aloud.

"I can sense a persons deepest fears, but I also can help a person overcome those fears if I so wish, I can give a person a boost of confidence, if you will." he answered moving them off the dance floor as the song ended and into a dark corner.

"Like a drug." she retorted not liking him leaning in so close, also feeling very uncomfortable with the fact that he had her backed into a dark corner, and was clasping his hands into hers. While holding on to her much too tightly.

"Yes." he admitted, releasing Lizzie's hands and brushing his soft silvery hair back over his shoulder, and then reaching for Lizzie's shoulder length tresses that had been curled and gelled to perfection. He wrapped a curl around his long finger and sniffed it catching the whiff of vanilla and it sent a shudder through him. "Elizabeth, do you want to sing with the confidence of a professional rock star? Because I may dear be able to make it happen, tonight. There are people here that could make your dream of becoming a performer happen." he said in a soft persuading tone.

"What would it cost?" Lizzie questioned feeling weak, as images of her performing filled her head; it was as if he was consuming her with self. She had almost completely forgotten about Will, Alyssa and Georgiana, not to mention Jane and Charlie.

"In a word, I want you to by my lover…paramour if you want a more delicate word for it." Evan said reaching for Lizzie's hand and intertwining his fingers around hers like ivy wrapping itself around a house or rather poison ivy.

Lizzie was speechless, this man was gorgeous, and she knew from glances around the room that there were women here that would put Angelina Jolie, to shame. While she wasn't considered Beauty Pageant worthy, why would he want her?

"You do not seem to realize how beautiful and inviting you are." Evan commented intensely, "come let me show you." he said pulling Lizzie to a side door she had not seen before, it was the color of ebony and wrapped around it was man made golden vine with silver thorns.

Evan opened the door and led Lizzie into a dimly lit hallway, and walked until they came to an oak door, where they entered the room.

The room was gorgeous, their was a scarlet colored rug that appeared to be made out of feathers, on the right was a king sized bed covered in black downy comforter, across from the bed was a already lit brick fireplace and then against the wall on the other side of the room was golden framed mirror.

Evan pulled Lizzie's hand and led her across the scarlet feather rug. She felt her feet sink into the softness of it, wishing she could kick her shoes of and feel it's softness on her feet, but there were other matters for Lizzie to attend.

When they came to stand in front of the mirror, Evan placed himself behind Lizzie and placed his long silver colored hands on her black silk covered shoulders, the contrast was interesting to Lizzie as she stared at. His hands so pale looked beautiful against her dark as night dress.

"Look into the mirror." he ordered and reached a silvery hand around Lizzie's throat and on her chin where he tilted upwards so she was forced to look into the mirror.

Lizzie gave a gasp of shock. Who was the beautiful copper haired woman in the mirror, because it certainly wasn't her!

The woman wore a off the shoulder dress of black silk that hugged her tiny waist and expanded at the bottom to cover curvy legs, her skin was pale and contrasted deeply against the black choker that had a silver cameo on it. Her eyes were the color of silver and popped against the dark brown eyeshadow and black eyeliner that surrounded them; her lips were painted a dark red color that somehow matched her coppery hair that fell to her shoulders in soft loose curls.

"My dear, do you see how truly bewitching you are?" Evan asked in his soft velvety voice, managing to bring Lizzie back down to earth. "Now, not to be too pushy, but if you would give me your answer to my proposal, we could tend other more important matters." his eyes shifted to the soft downy bed. Lizzie knew this was wrong, but she felt as if she was in a hazy fog a mind consuming hazy fog that no matter how she tried, she could not break out of it.

But before she was forced to answer, a woman walked in. She was gorgeous, it was the kind of beauty that was only written about in lust sick poetry, but this woman would have put Helen of Troy to shame.

She was tall. Oh so very tall, she made Lizzie feel small in the worst sort of way. She was about six-seven, she had straight shoulder length inky black hair, and atop her hair sat a pair of silky cat ears that twitched as she stared at Lizzie, but that was not the oddest thing, it was the white, feathery Pegasus wings that started at her shoulders and ended three feet above the ground. They were possibly four feet across and four feet long.

She was slender but still managed to have a big bust and bigger bottom that said she had a hourglass shape, she had a heart shaped face, on her heart shaped face were slightly slanted eyes a midnight blue color and her nose was very average and seemed as if it didn't belong on her beautiful face and then there was her lips they were full so full in fact they would have Angelina Jolie to shame…but the strangest thing was the color blood red as if she had dyed them with blood.

"Well," she finally said interrupting Lizzie's assessment, in a low seductive voice as she looked from Lizzie to Evan and then back. "I certainly hope I was not interrupting anything," but her eyes said different, they seemed to hold a, the devil may care look in them.

"Evan, will you introduce me…to your," Lizzie saw a angry look pass over her face before returning to it's serene expression, "well whatever she is."

"Evan jumped as if being electrocuted. "Y-yes, yes, of course." he replied losing his cool. "Elizabeth, this is Asanashia Renoir, she is a vampire with telekinesis." Evan looked at Asanashia closely with a look of pure terror in his eyes and Lizzie felt as if she was missing something. "Asanashia, this is Lady Elizabeth Bennet…she can read minds."

"Elizabeth is it," she said striding over to Lizzie her long black pants swishing as she moved.

"Yes." Lizzie replied looking into Asanashia's eyes finally seeing the missing piece of the puzzle, which had been driving her crazy. Asanashia was Evan's lover, and she thought Lizzie wanted Evan. This thought snapped Lizzie out of the fog Evan had put her under, and suddenly she was very, very angry.

"Well, you seem to be very new to our world or all things magical." she said in an almost condescending tone as she hovered over Lizzie.

This made Lizzie's face burn. "Actually I'm not." she snapped, not liking the superiority radiating off of Asanashia. "My Fiancé is a vampire as well and I'm very informed on The New Moon Society and all things magical." she stood up straighter.

"Y-your, Fiancé," Evan stuttered weakly and suddenly he did not appear so strong and mysterious to Lizzie more like a toad.

"Yes," Lizzie said with a tilt of her head as she stared Evan down, "I think you might know him. William Darcy." Evan fell backwards and hit the floor with what would have been a thud if the floor had not been so heavily carpeted.

"I-I had no idea." he said with a frightened look.

"I know." Lizzie replied before turning to Asanashia. "I apologize, but your Paramour, I presume. Placed a fog over my mind, and therefore making me succumb to his every whim." She stated and that's when Lizzie saw something snap in Asanashia's eyes.

"He did what?" she screamed opening her mouth to reveal a pair of very deadly looking fangs. She rose to her full height, her dark blue cape with the rose clasp billowing out behind her, in a very intimidating fashion, where as her height was normally around six-seven with her high boots she was more around seven even and Lizzie almost felt sorry for Evan.

Asanashia raised a long hand and picked Evan up off the floor. "Well my, Love," the word came out sounding like a curse rather than an endearment. "You always were a toad!" she screamed and then before Lizzie's very eyes the man was a toad, and that's when Lizzie decided it was time to take her leave and without further ado she exited into the hallway.

"That was scary." Lizzie muttered under her breath as she attempted to find the door that led into the ballroom, but to no avail. It seemed the hallway had changed while she was in the other room. So Lizzie finally settled on opening random doors.

The first door led into an empty bedroom, which Lizzie immediately shut the door on. She had enough of bedrooms for one night. The next led into what appeared a library, Lizzie was prepared to shut the door when a female voice, stopped her.

"Come in." the low melodious voice beckoned, gently and Lizzie found herself obeying. The room was dim the only light coming from a large brick fireplace and sitting in front of the fireplace was a black leather chair that slowly rotated towards Lizzie to reveal a woman. She stood and the first thing Lizzie noticed about the women was that she towered over Lizzie and she wasn't wearing heels, no the black heels she had apparently been wearing, now dangled from her long fingertips as she peered down on Lizzie's face.

"I'm Adeline Knight." she held out the hand without the heels and Lizzie could have sworn for a moment instead of fingernails Adeline had claws, but she marked it down as her imagination running wild.

"Lady Elizabeth Bennet." she replied, studying Adeline more closely her hair, eyes and even face said that Lizzie and she could pass as sisters. She had mid length auburn hair a little darker than Lizzie's own, she had grey eyes as well but they held a deep stormy look. But that was where Lizzie's and Adeline's similarities ended Adeline was tall, with golden tan colored skin and a willowy figure that was set off by a form fitting navy blue evening dress, where as Lizzie was short, pale and had a curvy hourglass shape.

"Why aren't you at the ball?" Lizzie questioned, a little less uncomfortable than before.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said warmly as she reclaimed her seat in front of the fire, "but to answer your question, I prefer to be alone." Adeline replied staring into the fire a faraway look in her stormy grey eyes.

"Hmm, I wish I could handle being alone." Lizzie found herself admitting to the stranger. "I always need someone around or I get lonely." she continued as she stared into the fire picturing Will's icy face that could still manage to send warmth through her being.

"Your curse…must not keep you from other people." Adeline whispered enviously as she stared at Lizzie with a strange look on her pretty face.

"No…it does not." Lizzie agreed heartily not liking the look that was growing on Adeline's face, and found herself taking a cautious step backwards.

"Well mine does." Adeline whispered a look of pure bitterness crossing over her face before regaining the normal warm look it held. "My grandfather a scientist, decided to conduct his first experiment on his only granddaughter while she was asleep," Adeline gave Lizzie a bitter smile, "unfortunately I am now forced to be a griffin for five hours a day, which is not so terrible…except…"

"Except what?" Lizzie found herself asking, unable to control her curious nature.

"I fell in love. With a human, obviously and he cannot know about my curse. It would destroy our whole relationship. It's my only wish." Adeline said sweetly, her face carrying a wistful expression as she stared into the dancing flames.

Lizzie felt a twinge of sympathy for her; she knew what it was like to be in love and not being able to be with them fully. "I know your pain." Lizzie murmured sympathetically.

Adeline's eyes were jerked away from the fire and a terrified look came over her face. "Leave!" she commanded urgently. "Now! You have to leave now!" she gave a scream of pain and grabbed her head as a hazy silvery smoke enveloped her. "Hurry!" she screamed.

Lizzie dashed out of the room her eyes never leaving Adeline's changing form, and then the once pretty woman was a griffin, and then Lizzie was out of the library, just to managing to run into a strong icy chest.

She felt strong fingers on her shoulders and Lizzie looked up to find Will staring down at her worriedly. "Will!" she gasped, but made no move to throw herself into his arms. Lizzie felt as if her eyes had been opened. "I was blind but now I see!" she thought with a cynical smile as she quoted those words from "Amazing Grace" in her head. Besides how did she know this was Will and not some apparition wandering the dim halls of Catherine's house?

"Elizabeth." he said emotion overflowing in his voice. "I didn't see you in the ballroom and I thought…" he dropped off suddenly and looked at her face intensely as if memorizing it.

"You thought what?" Lizzie asked her voice a little lower than a whisper, still scared this was not her Angelic Vampire that loved her.

He shook his head, "never mind what I thought." Will's voice unusually crisp, "I know where my Mother is. She has agreed to-to the transformation," the word was forced and it was said is a curse, "but we must get back to the ball. Catherine will be looking for us." it was then Will's face fell, the façade of strength fell and Lizzie saw tears fall from his emerald eyes and stream down his cheeks.

She was moved there was so much emotion coursing through him. Lizzie could hear every thought as if spoke aloud. _Why does she insist on this? Why! _His mind screamed. _Dear, God, I love her so much. Does she not know that? Does she not know if something goes wrong I will die? Does she not understand how truly special she is? _His placed her pale hands into his equally pale ones and then raised her left hand before pressing it gently to his mouth. Tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Will-" Lizzie began at a lost for words, but he only shook his head silencing her. And his thoughts surrounded her, warm and icy all at the same time. Just. Like. Him.

She realized that's how he wanted to communicate to her, which was how he was translating all his emotions through his thoughts.

**Sorry guys this chapter had taken so long, I've wrote it and rewrote it. Special thanks to RAVEN CARMICHAEL, and ****Jessalyn Adams- Agent 37****, for their OC's there will be more OC's in the next chapter as well. Please review!**


	23. The Ball, Part 2

Will wasn't quite sure why he had chose now to let his strong façade fall, but somehow he knew the time was right and boy did it fall. Will-couldn't speak so he let his thoughts do the talking, that alone strengthened the intensity of the moment.

As he cried he found himself burying his face into her neck where Will caught the sent of vanilla, and he breathed it in deeply. "Oh, Elizabeth." he said into her neck and Lizzie shudder happily as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Will, it's all going to work out." she murmured as she fingered the ends of his slightly long inky hair.

"If you die…" Will's voice broke and then he strengthened his resolve and lifted his head from her neck and looked her in the eyes before he continued. "Elizabeth I swear if you die…I will die also. I refuse to live without you. No more of this physical love crap our society today decides is acceptable, I want our love to be emotional and spiritual as well. So if you die my spirit and emotions will die also." he finished, and took a deep breath.

Will knew he had said too much when Elizabeth started to cry, tears began streamed down her cheeks leaving black marks from her eyeliner and mascara, but Will didn't apologize because he knew everything that had came out of his mouth was true. Instead he reached up to her cheeks with his thumbs and brushed away her tears. "Elizabeth, I love you…and if we both make it through this night…I want you to be my-" he never finished that sentence because it was then three people came through a door and into the hallway.

They were girls and sisters from the look of it. The first was of medium height and built slightly athletic. She had golden tan skin that looked as if she had the sun living inside of her radiating warmth, her hair was a light brown color it was shoulder length and wavy. She looked as if she belonged on a beach somewhere or at least on a skateboard, she wore a black knee length dress with tulle bottom which she wore with a pair of black and pink World Industries Sneakers and black and white striped knee highs. "Hey, Will." she greeted warmly further reminding Lizzie of the sun.

"Hello, Decka, this is Elizabeth." he replied watching as Decka pulled Lizzie in a warm embrace.

"Elizabeth, such a formal name…I love It." she said enthusiastically, her green eyes snapping excitedly.

"Well I personally think the name Decka is unique, which is great." Lizzie replied, liking the girl who couldn't be older than nineteen immensely.

The next girl was tall and built as if she belonged doing sports, she was fair skinned, but not nearly as pale as Will. Her hair hung to her mid back in long ringlets it was a gorgeous dark brown color that was a cross between chocolate and walnut, her eyes seemed very moody and were a dark grey color that watched Lizzie warily. She wore a long black dress that had bell sleeves with a large cross pendent around her neck.

"This is, Swa." Decka introduced, while roughly pushing her sister towards Lizzie.

"Elizabeth was it?" she said in a icy tone as she crossed her arms, so Lizzie would know she would not be receiving a warm greeting from her.

"Yes." Lizzie replied in an annoyed tone.

Swa gave her a condescending grin, "I don't know if you've been informed but, William and I went out for a while." she said so coldly, Lizzie could swear she saw icicles hanging from the ceiling.

"No I haven't." Lizzie replied barely keeping her cool, something about Swa that just got under her skin and made her want to scream.

She gave a cold smile. "Well now you have."

The final girl was about Lizzie's height, but much, much skinnier. She was very petite. The girl had her straight dirty-blonde hair cut off into in a chin length bob, her skin was tan but not as warm as Deka's, the most amazing thing about her was her large violet colored eyes they held a look of child like innocence that was extraordinary, she didn't look much older than sixteen. She wore a short flower patterned dress that tied around the neck and with that she wore a pair of white eyelet flats.

"This is Vey." Swa said in the same icy tone as she took a step back.

"Hello," she said politely stepping forward while holding out her hand for Lizzie to shake. "So how do you know Will?" she questioned in a warm tone, that made Lizzie feel relaxed.

Lizzie was silent as she pondered this…it was obvious they were involved, but she didn't want to say boyfriend considering they had never been out on a actual date and she didn't want to say friend considering well it was obvious they were emotionally involved with each other. So she finally settled on the one word that seemed to fit. "He's my fiancé." and Lizzie could swear she saw a pleased sparkle in Will's green eyes.

"Oh, you make a beautiful couple." Vey replied looking slightly taken aback. She then gave Swa a meaningful look that screamed "you lost your chance, you dunce."

"Wow, Will. You sure managed to get around." Decka said also giving Swa a meaningful look.

"Well, I suppose what I do in my free time is my business." Will replied in a clipped tone that made Lizzie cringe, it was obvious he was not on good terms with Swa and I guess if you offended one sister you offended them all.

Swa shot him a dark angry look before saying to Elizabeth, "watch you around him. He might just bite you, too." That's when Lizzie saw the fang marks on the side of Swa's neck, but the strange thing was she also saw those same marks on Decka's and Vey's neck as well.

"How do you know, he hasn't already bitten me?' Lizzie asked testily, not liking Swa's attitude.

Swa gave her an appraising look before replying with a sneer, "I can still see the blood of the living rushing through your veins."

Lizzie gave her a dark look and took a step forward, "what's your problem?' she asked angrily. "Do you normally just go around hating people for no good reason?" she asked facing Swa courageously, even though she had a good five inches on her.

"No," Swa replied rage making her dark grey eyes go black, "just pretty little air heads, that think the world of fantasy and magic, is a safe game like in their books." she spat out at Lizzie, as she took a step forward now towering over Lizzie.

"I am not an airhead!" Lizzie stated in a dangerously quite tone, "And I don't think this is like a book, or a safe situation for that matter."

"So little human, that poses the question why would a weak human willingly enter a room full of mutated monsters? Unless she thought they might accept her." It was then Decka decided it was time to step in.

"Swa, leave Elizabeth alone. You don't even know her." Decka pulled her sister back to where she and Vey were standing.

"No!" Swa said sharply as she jerked away from her sister's touch, "I think this needs to be said." her now black eyes watching Lizzie angrily, as if deciding to make a move, but before Lizzie could say anything she felt a rush of icy air surround her and then she felt long icy fingers around her neck. It was Swa and her superpower had been revealed she had super speed. "William, do you really love this human?" Swa spat out as if human was a curse.

His eyes were glowing orbs, now Lizzie realized, and that meant one thing he was very, very angry. "Of course I love her!" Will replied in an icy tone as he watched Swa very, very carefully.

It was then while Swa distracted, Decka who was obviously the leader, gave Vey a sharp look and Vey returned the look with the tiniest of nods.

Decka placed both palms on her temples and began to concentrate, eyes shut tight and she focused her powers of Telekinesis on moving Elizabeth into Will's arms, while Vey, waited for Elizabeth to be delivered into William's arms she could grab Swa and hold her back.

In a spilt second, Lizzie was flying through the air and landed into Will's arms with a soft thump and then in that same second Vey flew across the room to where Swa standing in confusion and grabbed her sister tight as she sent Decka thoughts to turn them back into their natural form. Decka got the message loud and clear and with a loud groan Decka, Swa and Vey became Decka Swa Vey.

Lizzie was surprised and shocked as she watched the three girls disappear and in their stead one constantly changing girl. One minute she was tall and then short and finally medium height, before changing all over again, her hair would shift from long curly blonde, to a straight dark colored bob and then a medium length wavy light brown color, her eyes were always constantly shifting as well.

"Elizabeth," the woman began her voice shifting just like the rest of her, "we apologize for our sister, she is temperamental. It was lovely to make your acquaintance, but we must be on our way. Good Luck with William!" Swa's voice came through and gave an evil laugh as the woman left the hallway.

Lizzie couldn't move for a minute after they left, but the words she had been trying to find finally came out. "D-did that really happen?" she stuttered.

Will sighed and ran a hand through his black locks. "Yes…I'm afraid to say I dated all three of those women for a few months. It was after we broke up I realized that there was three of them, not only one…" he dropped off stuck in memories of the past.

Lizzie bit her lip as she tried to get the question she was dreading out of her mind and into the open, but her fear of the answer was almost too much, and then, Will spoke as if he read her mind.

"Did you see the bite marks on each girl's neck?" Will questioned his eyes revealing the guilt he was feeling.

"Yes." Lizzie replied fearfully, as she turned to look him in the face.

"I met Decka Swa Vey, one month after I was cursed. I was still new to my powers you see and didn't know that I held poison in my fangs that could kill…The form they took was very beautiful and I couldn't help but falling in love, but three months after we had been dating I lost control over myself and bit Decka Swa Vey…which did not kill them, but instead made them lose control over their powers. So now they cannot hold one form they're constantly changing." He took a deep breath and looked down at Elizabeth's shocked face which made him feel that much guiltier. "Decka and Vey were very forgiving, while Swa was not. So we have not been on the best of terms." he finished feeling stupid. How was he supposed to go back to the question he was going to ask her after making this admittance? Not possible.

Lizzie took a deep breath and nodded, "okay." she said slowly before removing herself from his arms and staring into his face. While wondering if she would still be in awe of his beauty after she became what he was. So Lizzie drank it in, his face, his presence, his being. And without realizing it she began to cry, so when she felt something wet slide down her face Lizzie couldn't help but be surprised that she was crying.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Will asked, worriedly as he pulled her into his embrace. "If it was me losing control and biting those girls…I promise I would never do that to you. Never!" he growled as he held her tighter.

"No, Will," Lizzie shook her head sobbing into his suit, "it's not that. It's the fact that you're so perfect and I am not. My grammar stinks worse than anything, and you have this awesome British accent and you have such a wide vocabulary. I am short, fat and ugly where as your tall, beautiful, and built-"Lizzie's worrying was interrupted by Will placing his hand over her mouth and silencing her quite roughly.

"Elizabeth," he began, while eyes became glowing green orbs that said he was outraged. "You are perfect in everyway! Your may be short but your not fat or ugly, in fact I don't think it would hurt if your were a little less beautiful, than I wouldn't have to follow you around trying to discourage every man that wanted to come after you." Will sighed, "If you had any idea, how remarkable you really are I would dare say you would be very conceited."

Lizzie just looked at him as if he was losing his mind, with wide grey eyes that looked so innocent and confused, Will couldn't help himself. He bent over and whispered in her ear. "Also, I happen to love short people." it was then he kissed her gently on the mouth. "They make me feel taller." he released Lizzie and began to walk down the hallway, with Lizzie following after him, demanding to know what he meant by "They makes me feel taller."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgiana was sad and disgusted. How dare these stupid people they had some sort of excuse for demanding human sacrifice. Now Lizzie was going to have to become one of them because of it. Will had come in earlier and explained everything to Georgiana and Alyssa, by somehow convincing Catherine to leave the room.

Now Georgiana was forced to watch as her Mother pulled out strange vials and syringes and mixed them together, so Lizzie could live. It made Georgiana sick, so sick in fact she threw up in a waste basket that happened to be sitting in a corner of the large bedroom they were hiding in.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa asked with a slight frown, when Georgiana was finished, while managing to never take her eyes off what she was doing.

"Well, if you consider the fact that one of my friends and my brother's one love is about to become to monster. Yeah well I'm peachy keen." Georgiana said her voice dripping sarcasm, and she immediately felt bad. She shouldn't take her anger out on her Mother; it was that stupid Charlotte and Catherine's fault. Georgiana then received an image of her busting into the ballroom with a large samurai sword swinging it around like a vigilante.

"Georgiana," Alyssa said in a raised tone bringing the girl from her violent thoughts, "Will and Lizzie are here." Georgiana's head immediately snapped up, and she saw the couple. It was obvious Lizzie was trying to hide her fear but the white knuckled grip she had on Will gave her away and the brooding look Will had on his face gave him away.

"I am going to need you to lie down on the bed." Alyssa was saying to Lizzie, as Georgiana came out of her assessment.

"Okay, Alyssa. My life is in your hands, literally." Lizzie replied with mocked teasing all the while you could see the fear setting in on her face. She then moved over to the large bed with wine colored brocade on the bed and lay down.

Will was immediately at her side and took her left hand in his hand. "Elizabeth, before A- my Mother begins the transformation," he managed to spit out, as he stroked her hand in almost a comforting motion, before continuing, "I want to know…if…you would do…me the honor-"

"Will, just spit it out!" Georgiana snapped at him knowing her face was sullen and not really caring. It was bad enough that they were doing this, but he delaying it was just making it worse.

He looked at her softly, before turning back to Lizzie and continuing. "Elizabeth, I love you and I want to know if you would be m-my Wife?" he asked, grabbing her hand tightly, while ignoring the fact that Alyssa's and Georgiana's jaws had dropped.

Lizzie began to cry as she nodded her head furiously. "Oh, yes, Will a thousand and one times, over, yes, yes, YES!" she clutched his hand tighter as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

"Elizabeth your too unique for the usual diamond ring…so I bought this instead." he opened the small box to reveal, a heart shaped onyx stone set in a silver band, with two small diamonds on each side of the onyx stone. "Turn over the band." Will commanded as Lizzie removed the box from his hand and took out the ring.

It was then Lizzie saw the inscription on the inside of the band, "For the Woman who saw past the monster." She read aloud and felt tears once again slide down her cheeks. "Will I love it!" she gasped and he reached out for the band before smoothly sliding it on the middle finger of her left hand. He then pressed her hand to his lips.

"Lizzie, we have to hurry," Alyssa interrupted feeling bad for ruining such a beautiful moment, "there's not much time until we have to…" her voice broke and she had to turn her back to hide the tears that began to form.

"Elizabeth I am not going to leave your side." Will stated as he placed himself beside the bed, and held onto her hand.

"Thank you Will." she murmured in reply, as she tried to keep her fear out of her voice, as she watched Alyssa pull out the vial and the long syringe.

Georgiana knew she needed to say something to Lizzie and she only had a few seconds to do it, but she was so scared of everything she couldn't move or speak, but somehow Lizzie seemed to know, because she beckoned for Georgiana to come over to her side.

"Georgia," Lizzie began in a soft tone as Georgiana came to stand beside of the bed, "I'm going to love being your sister in law…and I hope you feel the same way." she said with a big grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Georgiana threw herself into Lizzie's arms and began to sob as well. "Please, don't die! I need you-we need you!" she said her thin shoulder shaking as she sobbed into Lizzie's shoulder.

"I'll do my best." Lizzie replied stroking the younger girl's hair, while feeling like sobbing the same way, but she managed to control herself, but mostly for Georgiana's sake. And then it was time Alyssa came over with the long syringe and ordered Georgiana to stand at the door. Whether she watched the procedure was up to her. Alyssa then pulled out a rubber strap to make the vein pop and just as that was in place; the door was thrown open by none other than Charlotte Lucas.

"Well, well," she sneered, "I see We're being duped." she said to Jack, who had just followed her into the room, while her eyes moving from face to face, waiting for someone to say something but that moment never came because Georgiana knew that it was important that Lizzie be under the poisons influence by the time Lizzie was expected for the sacrifice. So with a wildcat yell Georgiana threw herself on Charlotte, managing to knock both of them to the floor.

"Mother, hurry, stick the needle in her arm!" Georgiana screamed as she tried to hold Charlotte down. Alyssa looked at Will, and he nodded before jumping on Jack just as he was going to pounce on Georgiana.

"Hurry, Alyssa!" Lizzie urged as she shut her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Alyssa looked at the fight and then Elizabeth's scared face and without a word plunged the needle into Elizabeth's arm.

Lizzie felt the pain shoot through her, she saw a flash of colors and heard screams before everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will managed to get Jack into a position where he couldn't move or fight back and he looked over to see Georgiana had managed to do the same with Charlotte. His eyes immediately went to Elizabeth's shuddering form and he knew the poison was in her system. Now all they had to do was make sure Charlotte and Jack could not attend the sacrifice or they would give everything away.

"Mother, find something to tie them up with." Will commanded, feeling Jack trying to squirm his way free.

"I'm trying." she replied surveying the room her eyes landing on the gold decorative rope that was holding the curtains back so you could look out the window. She hurried over to the window and in a minute had enough rope to bound there hands and feet, and then she grabbed a couple of pillow cases to gag them with.

After Charlotte and Jack, were bound and gagged. Will hurried over to Lizzie's side, where she was sweating and tossing around. It terrified Will to see her like this, so he did the only thing he could he picked her up in his arms, and began to think what if she didn't survive would everything be for not? Will shook his head. No! He wasn't going to think like that she would survive, how could it be any other way?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine tapped her foot as she stared at the Onyx and Sapphire altar, that would soon be covered with Elizabeth Bennet's blood, and it gave her such a sick satisfaction she began to cackle as if it was a great big joke, she found it quite fascinating that these people were so impassioned by death. "Now if those idiots would only hurry up." she muttered anxiously as she watched the crowd become restless.

She studied the crowd every sort being was there, everything from vampires to faeries, and even a werewolf or two. And they all had they're hopeful eyes on the altar is finally they would be released. Catherine found it quite amusing that these monsters actually believed they could be set free, their naiveté was positively hilarious. She gave an icy laugh, and a few monsters actually had the gall to turn and shoot her a dirty look, which she returned without hesitation. But before anyone could say anything, a gloomy procession came into the ballroom, in the lead was Will carrying Elizabeth, which Catherine found slightly odd, but she shrugged who cared, the dumb wench probably fainted from fear. The next person was Alyssa who's had was bowed in misery, and finally was Georgiana who walked in head held high an icy look on her face as she stared into the crowd.

The only thing that Catherine couldn't quite believe was that William was giving up his lover so easily, without a fight. It was quite odd…except Charlotte had explained that Elizabeth was giving up without a fight. Catherine smirked, probably couldn't stand the idea of living with a monster.

Well it was time to make the sacrifice, and as hostess of this lovely event Catherine was expected to do the honors. So she shoved her way to the altar, never even stopping to consider where Charlotte and Jack were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asanashia stood in the front of the crowd her mind not really focusing on the sacrifice more on her toad of a boyfriend, which is what he was now a toad. She felt the loss heavily she had been hoping that he would have really changed this time, but apparently not. "Once a toad always a toad." she muttered under breath, a wistful expression on her beautiful face.

It was then she happened to look up as the sacrifice was being brought in and she was shocked, to find it was the girl who had told her the truth about her toad of a boyfriend. The one that had chosen not to mess around with Evan. Asanashia had been trying to find her all night and apologize for letting her temper get out of hand and she also wanted to thank the woman for not falling for Evan's false charms, but it looked as if that would never happen, obviously the woman was human, even though she had seemed to be cursed. Asanashia felt as if she should be putting a stop to this…the woman had seemed so sincere and nonjudgmental why should she be the one to die? "Well it's not my problem." she finally muttered trying to be indifferent, but something about this just didn't seem right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adeline finally managed to turn herself back into a human and just in time to see the sacrifice. It had never really settled well with Adeline, but she had learned to accept it. It was tradition and the only way she could ever be human, which she would give anything for just so she could love freely and fully without her blasted curse getting in the way.

She sighed and focused her mind on staying human for at least thirty minutes, but this was all forgotten as she saw a tall darkly handsome man, lay the girl she had befriended in the library on the altar. She was human? But she had seemed no different than Adeline herself and she had been, so understanding, How could she be human? It wasn't possible.

It was then it occurred to Adeline this was not right, not in least and she was allowing this to happen for her own selfish causes-but if she stopped it there was no chance she and Edward could ever truly be together. Would she give up a life of love for this one understanding human? Adeline sighed, of course not. It didn't matter that she had not judged Adeline or had been understanding. She was still human and that was all that mattered! But something in Adeline was still not convinced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decka, Swa and Vey had once again separated to watch the sacrifice take place. They stood closely beside each other elbows touching, at the very front of the crowd each lost in her own thoughts.

It was Decka who first noticed it was Elizabeth that was the sacrifice, and her first thought was along the lines of, _Swa was right, she is human. _And her second was she was so indifferent why is she the one being sacrificed?Decka then knew it was her mission to stop this atrocity, killing humans was no way to live and it wasn't making them anymore human in fact it was making them less so. And Elizabeth had been interesting. No she was not going to be the one to die.

Vey's thoughts were along the same lines and as soon as she looked over to Decka and saw the determined look on her face, she knew what she had to do. So when Decka gave Vey the look that clearly read, "Wait for my signal." Vey nodded and waited.

Decka's signals were very clear; at least they were to Vey, so when she jerked her thumb to the altar and raised a brow Vey knew it was time.

Swa couldn't care less that they were about to kill another silly stupid human, even an understanding one. Humans were all weak useless creatures and to say different was idiocy, but even if she wouldn't admit it. Swa loved her sisters and would support them, even if it was to save a weak useless human. So when she saw them rush to the altar, Swa used her super speed to make it seem as if she was in on the plan all along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will could barely hold himself, back as Catherine made her way to the altar and pulled out an ivory dagger with stones of onyx and sapphire set in the handle. It seemed as if everything was in slow motion as Will watched her lean over Elizabeth and raise the dagger, but just as she was about to slide it across Elizabeth's throat a flash of moment caught Will's gaze and in the next second., Vey had Catherine away from the altar in a iron grip, while Decka and Swa stood in front of Elizabeth as if guarding her. But that made no sense those girls were ok…but they cared for no one but themselves and each other, and Will knew this from experience. It was then he saw more movement and two more women stood in front of altar.

One was seductively beautiful with large Pegasus wings and a pair of silky cat ears sat atop her shoulder length inky black hair. The other was pretty and her coloring reminded him slightly of Elizabeth but she was tall with a very willowy figure and her skin was not as pale.

That's when he realized Decka was speaking and began to listen in.

"…I will stand no longer for this atrocity. Are we really going to let this scum kill an innocent person?" she was asking her eyes ablaze with passion as she spoke.

"But she's just a human!" someone in the crowd screamed and Will was tempted to hunt this person down and show them just how human he could make them feel.

"No, she is not!" Decka stated angrily, "she was kind and understanding, I knew this girl and she treated me as if I was human-"

"Me too!" the pretty girl with Elizabeth's coloring said in a low voice.

"Yes she did!" the woman with the cat ears agreed in a sensual voice.

Decka nodded and gave them a pleased smile before continuing, "Did any of you stop to think that were only alienating us further from the humans by doing psychotic stuff like this? Most of us could live among humans and never be known for what we really are, and yet we claim they persecute us, as if that gave us a right to murder a innocent person or any person for that matter." she shouted at the crowd her warm complexion turning red in anger. "So, if you want sacrifice this human, you have to go through me!" Decka finished her eyes daring anyone to come near the altar.

"And me!" the girl with Elizabeth's coloring echoed, moving herself in a fighting position.

"Get within in five feet of this altar and I will turn every one of you in a room full of toads!" the woman with the sensual voice said coolly as she put herself in a crouching position.

It was then Swa spoke up her eyes looked angry and dark, and when she spoke they became even darker. "Touch my sister or any of these women defending this girl, and I swear by the Full Moon Society that I will fly around this room and kill every one of you in a matter of seconds!" She said her voice never losing its threatening tone.

Will knew, it was his turn to step up and speak, he moved himself to the front of the altar without much of an effort. "Get near anyone of them and I will kill every one of you as well!" he stated his green eyes becoming glowing orbs as they moved from face to face.

Maybe the monsters felt sympathy in their hearts or maybe they just didn't feel like fighting, but whatever it was they began to leave each and everyone excluding the people around the altar that had stood up for Elizabeth's life, and soon the crowd had evaporated all together, and when Catherine tried to protest Vey had finally had enough and twisted the woman's arm so hard it came out of joint and Catherine let loose torrent of screams and curses that would have made a sailor blush.

It was then one of the people that had been in the crowd, a woman in fact, came up, and she was tall and voluptuous with waist length ebony hair and large doe brown eyes. Will knew he had seen her before, but he couldn't remember where, she looked so familiar it tore at his brain that he couldn't figure out who she was.

"Hello, I'm Rachelle." she said in a friendly tone to Deck, who was eyeing the woman warily.

It was then it hit Will who she was. He had a date with her when he had been doing that reality TV show; she had been Elizabeth's friend. So that posed the question, what was she doing _here_?

"Um I'm sorry but if you're here to cause trouble you might as well get lost." Decka replied a hard look in her eyes.

Will heard all this and turned before saying, "Decka its ok. I know her she's a friend of Elizabeth's." he saw the wary look in Decka's eyes disappear and the normal warm look return. "So, Rachelle, what brings you here?" he asked before anyone else could respond to her presence.

She looked him up and down before giving him a white toothed grin, "I am cursed of course. Also I happen to be a reporter. Everything I said to you and Catherine on that reality TV show was a lie…I had been sent to investigate the anti social millionaire everyone was dying to know about, but when I deducted that you were cursed much like myself I decided to drop the whole story. We Monsters have to stick together." she finished in such a breezy tone; she made the word "Monster" seem like a compliment.

"How do we know your not lying to us, to do a new story on the Full Moon Society?" Swa the cynic asked with her arms crossed as she shot Rachelle an icy look.

"Well, if it will help I'll prove I'm cursed." Rachelle replied with another grin as if taking everything in a stride.

"It might." the woman with the sensual voice said.

Rachelle nodded and looked as if it was taking extreme concentration to prove her curse, which it did obviously. After what seemed like forever a pair of wispy green and purple wings appeared, the white of Rachelle's eyes became green, purple, green and brown streaked through her ebony hair and her caramel colored skin seemed even warmer. "I am a woodland faerie forced to sleep in the forest by night and become human by day." she said smiling to reveal her once white teeth had a green tint to them.

"Does that satisfy everyone's doubt?" Georgiana asked sarcastically as she came up. And each headed nodded yes without taking there eyes off Rachelle.

It was then Alyssa started to scream for Will, from her position beside of the altar watching over Lizzie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa knew the poison was not working the expected way, when Lizzie began to jerk and shake and convulse. She had immediately rushed over to her knowing she would die any second now and there was nothing they could do. So Alyssa did the only thing she could scream for Will.

"What is it?" he asked, Alyssa could feel his icy hands on her shoulders as he looked at Lizzie convulsing, and Alyssa didn't have to say anything, he knew what was happening. "Mother, stop her! Make it stop!" he screamed, "SAVE HER!" Will, shouted in anguish.

Alyssa only shook her head. "Will, there's nothing we can do." she said releasing a sob, "she will die."

It was at that same moment Lizzie stopped convulsing, and shaking. Alyssa reached over and placed to fingers on her neck, and there was nothing, not a heartbeat, not a gasp for air, nothing. "Will, s-she's-" Alyssa couldn't say it, she choked on a sob and shook her head. Georgiana rushed over and threw her arms around her Mother's neck and they both began to sob.

"No!" Will screamed the tears pouring down his own cheeks, as he threw himself over her lifeless body. "Not like this…all these people they put their lives on the line for you! You can't be dead!" he screamed his tears soaking the black dress she was wearing.

"Will, she's gone!" Georgiana screamed at him through her own sobs. The others could only look on in shock and amazement except Rachelle who was sobbing also.

"No!" he moaned. "God, please don't take her, take me! But not her!" he begged the tears falling harder now as he placed his head on her icy torso, he felt as if he was losing his mind. Will tried imagine the days without her in them, and he couldn't, how was supposed to live without her laughter, her teasing, her always getting in some sort of trouble. He tried to imagine her voice and he swore he heard it in his ear singing. "Oh, I am losing my mind." he moaned, but then he realized there really was singing and it was her voice. She was singing in his ear, so he listened harder.

"_And I said,"  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone."  
"I keep waiting for you but you never come."  
"Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"_

_Will, raised his head to see Lizzie sitting up looking at him expectantly._ He knew this song he knew how it ended, Will looked around everyone had an astonished look on their face and he knew he wasn't crazy. So he did the only thing he could, he finished the song.

"_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said," _Will, took her left hand in his hand as he sang, looking into the smoky grey eyes he thought he would never see again.

_"Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone,"  
"I love you and that's all I really know,"  
"I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;"  
"It's a love story, "_

"_Baby just say Yes." _he finished and released another sob before quieting down. "Elizabeth, I thought you were dead!" Will stood to his feet and lifted Lizzie off the altar and into his arms.

"I think I was, but God, He said for me to come back down. I have unfinished business." she said looking very confused. "Rachelle!" Lizzie gasped, "What are you doing here? And Adeline and Asanashia and Decka, Swa, Vey. Why are you here? And nobody else is?"

"It's a long story." Decka sighed, finally taking a seat, and I'm sure Will, would be happy to tell you everything later, but for right now, my sisters and I must be going." she nodded at Swa and Vey, who were finishing with tying Catherine up. They nodded back and in a flash of movement all three were one. "Good-bye." And Lizzie swore she heard all three of their voices and then they were gone.

"Yes, dear I must be going as well," Asanashia said, "Lovely dramatics, but I must bid you adieu." she gave Lizzie a pointy tooth grin as she flew across the room and out the nearest window.

Adeline gave Lizzie a heart melting smile. "You, my friend have taught me, love extends beyond appearances, and if Edward cannot love me as I am. Then it truly was not love at all." she took a breath, "I will be back of course to visit, but I also must be on my way. Good-bye Elizabeth." she smiled and strode to the double doors that led outside.

After Adeline was out of sight, it was Lizzie, Will, Rachelle, Georgiana, Alyssa and a very messed up Catherine who was bound and gagged.

Lizzie then turned to Will and looked deep into his glowing green eyes and felt her spirit lift and her entire body feel happier and lighter than it had in a long while, and she knew what she had to say. "Will, I never want to take this word lightly, but somehow I know that if this isn't what you and I are in, than nobody else really is," she took a deep breath, and released it. "William Darcy, I am completely and utterly in Love with you."

There was a bright shining light and Will began to scream it felt as if fire had taken over his body, but then it was gone, and in its place stood a living breathing William Darcy, with obvious signs of blood rushing through his veins.

"You're cured!" Lizzie gasped, she turned to Alyssa, "but you said there was no cure."

Alyssa gave her a gentle smile. "Lass, you've been brought back from the dead without a sign of the curse within your veins, a roomful of monsters left here forever changed, I hardly doubt William being cured of a curse is nothing impossible."

Lizzie looked down at her arms and saw that she was still very human, and apparently something had happened to the monsters, so why was Will being cured anymore remarkable. Lizzie began to laugh until tears stream down her cheeks, and then she saw Rachelle.

"Rachelle," she began, "you look different. Why?" Lizzie asked confusedly.

She smiled a truly happy smile. "To make a long story short, I am cursed as well. I am woodland Faerie. I'll explain everything tomorrow." she said, seeing that Lizzie needed sleep.

"Ok." Lizzie replied with a weak nod and then felt reality slip away as she slid into unconsciousness.

**A big round of applause to Raven Carmichael, Jessalyn Adams- Agent 37, and ****IJakKel****, for lending me their OC'S. Thank you guys so much. Ha ha did you really think I killed off Elizabeth Bennet? Review and let me know. Also the next chapter will be the conclusion of "The Musician and the Millionaire!!" dun, dun, dun! R&R.**


End file.
